Teen Normals
by Vandagirl
Summary: The Teen Titans' powers have been stolen! So now they have to go to high school. RobStar, CyRae, BBTer. Chapter 12 up! There's something funny going on in the dressing room while the girls are shopping... R&R!
1. Loss of Powers Pt 1

Author's Note: If you all were wondering where this story went, it was reported, but now it's back. It took me so long to repost it because I was editing it. I will be editing the other chapters too, so if you already loved the story, you'll probably love it even more now, since my writing skills have improved since I first started this story. And I'll also post each chapter one at a time, so I can get all 150 of my reviews back, and so my new readers don't have to read the whole thing in one sitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so what? Not like you care anyways. No one cares… T.T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Loss of Powers Pt. 1

Everything was as usual at Titans' Tower; a typical day it was. The weather was sunny, partly cloudy, but nothing too heavy. It was relatively warm outside too, so it was a beautiful summer day. There was no crime happening today, so the Teen Titans were hanging around the tower, doing what they do best, other than fighting crime. All the Titans were in the game room, except for Terra, who was away on her own rock climbing. Robin was listening to loud music, Starfire was in the eating area, Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book next to Cyborg, and he and Beast Boy were playing an RPG video game. They were each taking turns with the controller, but Cyborg seemed to have held onto the controller longer than he should have, so Beast Boy started to get angry.

"Dude! It's my turn! Gimme the controller!" he yelled.

"No! You just had the controller a minute ago! I barely played!" Cyborg yelled back.

"But you lost! After one loss you hand me the controller!"

"Not when some guy sneak attacks me and makes me lose right away!"

Raven sighed and decided to end the argument herself. "Just let Cyborg play and then you get to play twice."

Beast Boy moaned. "But I don't wanna do it that way! I wanna have my turn now!"

Raven's anger rose. "It doesn't matter right now. He already started playing. The only way to keep it fair is if you played twice, then go back to the regular routine. Now stop this pointless argument before I crack and send you to another dimension."

They rolled their eyes, looked at each other, shrugged, and continued playing.

Raven glanced over at Robin. "Robin, PLEASE turn down the music. It's obnoxious and annoying."

Robin glared at her. "I'm only draining away the yelling!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there isn't anymore yelling, genius."

Robin glared at her once more. "Shut-up." Then he turned down the music.

Meanwhile, as said earlier, Starfire was in the eating area. She seemed to be mixing foods together in a giant bowl. She hummed to herself a random song no one could probably comprehend. Then she began to sing. "I am mixing earthly food in a bowl, and I am having fun!" Emphesis was put on the word "fun".

"Hey, Starfire, what are you making?" Robin asked her, pretending to be curious.

"I am making Shnerlodian Cake, a favorite in the Diforian Galaxy. However, since some of the necessary ingrediants do not exist on this planet, I am adding a human twist to it." She dug her finger in the bowl to get the mush on the tip of her finger. Then she licked it, made a face, indicating she was trying to figure out the taste, and finally said, "It needs something more..."

Then she found an idea. She rushed to the refrigerator to take a bottle of mustard from it. But after searching for about twenty seconds, she realized there was none. She looked disappointed when she closed the door, but then became happy again when she realized she could just buy some mustard at the grocery store.

She exited the eating area and walked closer to the others. "Friends, I will be back in a short period of time. I am departing to the store of groceries to purchase some yellow tangy liquid that humans call 'mustard'."

"Have fun," Robin responded.

Starfire exited the game room. She was about to walk out the door when a mysterious man appeared in front of her. He seemed to be about Slade's height, with a slightly muscular build, but nothing too big. He had a brown mustache, brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing what looked like a marine's uniform.

"Hello, Starfire," the man said. His voice was dark and deep and it had a slight British tone to it.

"How do you know who I am?"

"You're quite famous around here. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Drain. Tell me, Starfire, how would you like it if you were a human being without superpowers?"

She stood there with a puzzled look on her face. She eventually responded to Drain's question. "I would think that it would be nice for awhile. But I would rather be a Teen Titan, Drain. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to…" she started to fly away.

He grabbed her leg and held onto it. "Don't even think about flying anywhere anymore! Your powers belong to me!" Drain grabbed her arm and put a needle (like a shot) into her skin. Her superpowers started to drain out of her.

"Let me go, you nipbarg!" She struggled to get free, but she only grew weaker.

"Ha ha! Your Tameranean insults will have no meaning to them, because no one will know you're Tameranean anymore, Koriand'r!" Her power finally drained away. "There. Now for the other Titans!" He ran inside the tower.

"Oh, no you do not!" screamed Starfire as she attempted to throw a starbolt at him, but since he drained her power away, she obviously couldn't.

She did not look too much different: her skin didn't have the orange tint in it anymore, she had human eyebrows, and around her eye pupils was white instead of green.

She ran inside the tower to chase after Drain. But because her running could not match anywhere near Drain's speed, she could not catch up to him before he got in the elevator.

"Please slow down, Nipbarg!" she screamed. She stopped running. She knew that even if she caught up, she wouldn't be able to fight him. She pulled out her Teen Titans alarm and pressed the button on it to indicate that there was trouble. "Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Terra! There is trouble in the tower! There is a nipbarg that drained away my powers and made me look more human! Stop him now!"

"Stole your powers!" exclaimed Robin.

"Dude, is that even possible?" asked Beast Boy.

"Apparently," Raven said with her arms crossed.

Robin clenched his fists at the fact that his friend's powers had been stolen, especially the fact that it was Starfire. He still maintained composure and responded, "We're on it! Titans! Search the tower for him!" They split up and did so.

Terra heard the message and departed to Titan's Tower. When she arrived she found Starfire at the door. "Starfire! I got your message! What exactly happened?"

"I was on my way to the store of groceries to retrieve a bottle of mustard when a nipbarg that calls himself Drain took away my powers and made me look more… human! I cannot fire starbolts or fly or anything!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"That's horrible! He's in the tower, right? Come on! Let's help the others!" Terra insisted.

"I fear I cannot help. I am powerless."

"I can't use my powers indoors, but we can still search for him! I'll stick with you! Come on! There's no time to lose." Terra and Starfire ran inside the tower and went to the top floor.

The game room was empty. Terra and Starfire stood in front of the entrance, looking around. Terra took a few steps inside. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They are probably running away from Drain. I would not blame them."

"Nah, he's probably hiding and they're looking for him. Let's help. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

The girls started walking down the right hallway, Starfire in front and Terra right behind her, just as she said she would be. But when they turned a corner, something grabbed Terra. Starfire didn't notice she was gone, so she kept walking. Terra was being dragged to the game room towards the couch, and she was thrown on it.

The figure that grabbed her approached her. "Hello, Terra. Nice day to be a regular powerless human, isn't it?"

Terra only rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "That was so corny." She got up from the couch. "Well, you're never gonna get my powers!"

"You can't defeat me! Your powers are useless indoors, remember?" Drain responded.

"That doesn't mean I can't use brute force!" She attempted to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist before it reached his face. With his fast reflexes, he stuck a different needle into her arm and her power started to drain. After all of her power was transferred to the needle, Drain walked away from Terra, who was sitting on the floor.

"Have a nice day, Tara Markov." He left the room to search for the remaining four. Terra remained sitting on the floor until Starfire came in the room and helped Terra to her feet.

"Terra! What has happened to you? You disappeared while we were walking in the hallway. Has Drain stolen your powers?"

"I'm afraid so, Starfire. There's nothing we can do other than hope that the others well be able to defeat him and get our powers back." They sat on the couch and moaned.

"But..." Starfire started, "but what if they cannot defeat him? What if they..."

"I don't know, Starfire. I really don't know." Terra sighed, and Starfire copied her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Robin was on the second floor when he heard someone walking down the hallway. "Who's there!" he asked. There was no answer. He heard footsteps. "I know someone's there! Answer me!" Just then someone's hands landed on his shoulders. Robin turned around to find Drain behind him. "Who are you?"

Drain smirked. "My name is Drain."

Robin threw a punch at him, but Drain grabbed his wrist. He tried to punch him with the other arm, but Drain grabbed the other wrist, too. He lifted Robin about a foot off the floor. Robin started kicking his legs. "Give Star her powers back!" Robin demanded.

"No. I don't want to," he responded. "But how about this: I'll take your abilities so you and Starfire can be powerless together."

He managed to let himself out of Drain's grasp and stood up straight. "How can you take my abilities? They're not powers like Starfire's. I learned how to do all my moves from training myself. Since I learned these moves, they stay in my mind. They're knowledge, and you can't steal knowledge." He smirked. "So how about you just give up now before we have to do this the hard way?"

"The hard way? Don't make me laugh! I can fight better than you can, Robin, and you know it. Starfire is very strong, and if I was able to get a hold of her, then I'm definitely able to get a hold of you."

"But you can't steal knowledge, Drain. You're not able to steal my talents."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my boy," he began to explain. "You see, my technology is far more superior than you may think. If I can find a way to scientifically steal someone else's powers, then I can definitely steal knowledge." He held out a needle labeled "Robin". "I made individual needles for each of you. This one was designed specifically to steal your abilities." He put the needle away in a pocket and pulled out two more needles, one with purple liquid, and one with yellow liquid. "I had already stolen Starfire's and Terra's powers. Starfire's needle was specially made to drain the powers of a Tameranean. Terra's needle was specially made to drain away the terrakinesis. If I switched their needles by mistake, they would still have their powers. Do you know what I'm talking about, or is your knowledge limited?"

He frowned. "My knowledge is not limited. But you still can't steal my knowledge. I'm better at fighting than you may think. Now give Star and Terra their powers back before I hurt you."

"You're more stubborn and cocky than I thought you were." He pulled out his needle. Robin began to fight, but before he could lay a finger on him, Drain threw him on the floor and stepped on his stomach. Robin was unable to move, so Drain could easily bend down and stick a needle in Robin's arm. After his abilities were removed from him, Drain took the needle off of him, took his foot off his stomach, and walked away from him.

"I'll see you around, Dick Grayson." Then Drain went into the elevator and to the top floor to search for the remaining three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must say, it's not perfect, but it's better than my original, if I do say so myself. Please review, and if you were one of my older readers, tell me whether or not you agree. I want all 150 of my reviews back by chapter 10 (it includes chapter 10). It's such a tragedy when you're best story gets reported for no real reason. But enough of that, just review. But before you do, make sure you don't remind me on how Robin doesn't have powers. I know he doesn't, so unless you want to flame me for no real reason, then don't mention that, kay? Thank you. It was just an annoying issue that reviewers seemed to be bugged by in my older version. Later days.

Vandagirl :D


	2. Loss of Powers Pt 2

Very brief but important author's note: Thank you for all your kind reviews! I highly appreciate them. Keep reviewing, and I'll be even happier. But if you find any flaws in the story, please feel free to tell me them, so I can go back and fix them! I'm not perfect, but I would like to be as perfect as humanly possible when it comes to writing! That's all for now.

Disclaimer: You think I own the Teen Titans, don't you? You think I own them! Well you thought wrong! Hahahahahaha! I am evil! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Loss of Powers Pt. 2

Drain entered the top floor from the elevator after going down a while earlier. He looked around, seeing if there was anybody in sight, other than Starfire and Terra. Since he could not see anyone from where he was from, he decided to take a left towards Raven's room.

Beast Boy entered the game room from the other side of the tower and noticed Starfire and Terra sitting on the couch. He approached them, noticing that neither of them looked very happy. "Terra! Why the long face?"

Terra only stared at him for a few seconds. Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to cry. Then she finally spilled it. "Drain stole my powers, BB…" Terra got up and buried her face in her hands, still holding in her tears.

He rolled his eyes. "That's his name? Drain? Talk about lame!" He paused. "He took your powers? That's horrible!" Beast Boy gave her a hug. "Well, he hasn't stolen my powers yet, so maybe I can get your powers back."

"Ahem," coughed Starfire.

He glanced at her. "Oh, and yours, too." He put his hands on Terra's shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll have your powers back in no time." He paused again. "And yours too, Starfire."

Robin then entered the room. He noticed the three of them near the couch, and finally stepped closer to them. He sighed, knowing that he had to admit his defeat. "Did Drain steal your powers, too?" he asked sadly.

Starfire knew something was wrong by the look on his face, so she ran up to him. "Robin! Please do not say that Drain has stolen your abilities to do martial arts and your other abilities! He did not!" Robin's head hung low. She spoke again. "Did he?"

He could not keep eye contact with her. He instead hung his head towards his right. "I'm afraid he has, Star. There's nothing we can do now." He sighed. "I guess you can steal knowledge…"

Beast Boy approached him. "Hey! Just 'cause you lost your powers doesn't mean that I have, too!"

Robin blushed a little from embarrassment, realizing what he had said. "Oh. Sorry, Beast Boy." He rubbed his neck, trying to think of something else to say that somewhat related to the issue with Drain. "Uh, do you know anything on Cyborg and Raven?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No. I'll call Cy, see how he's doing." He took out his Titans communicator and called Cyborg. "Cyborg. You there? Where are you?"

"I'm on the first floor. Have you found him yet?" Cyborg responded.

"No, but he got Robin and Terra."

"Aw, man! Now we have to retrieve their powers!" He thought for a moment, then a more concerned look appeared on his face. "What about Raven? Is she okay?"

"Haven't heard from her."

The four Titans on the top floor had their backs to the couch while Drain started to sneak up behind Beast Boy. He was unsuspected and quiet, so…

"But I'll call her…"Beast Boystarted as Drain grabbed him and dashed into the elevator.

"Agh! He got me! He got me!" screamed Beast Boy, joking ever so slightly, as he was being dragged to the elevator.

The doors closed before Robin, Starfire, and Terra could attempt to stop him.

"Beast Boy! No!" cried Terra.

Cyborg was on his way to the second floor. But since the elevator was being used, he decided to take the stairs.

While Drain and Beast Boy were in the elevator, Beast Boy turned into a snake and slithered out of Drain's clutches.

"You think you're so clever, turning into a smaller animal so you could escape," Drain started. "But I can also step on you when you land on the floor."

Beast Boy turned back into his human self. "But I can also turn back into a larger animal, or myself. You'll never be able to catch me!"

"Well, we'll just see about that…" Drain took out his needle, but Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew around the elevator. Drain was about to slap him with his hands, but BB turned into a bee and flew quickly to sting him.

"Ouch! You're going to pay for that!" he shouted.

The elevator door opened to the first floor. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran out of the elevator. Drain, since he could run really quickly, was close behind him. He tackled Beast Boy, and they started to roll on the floor. Drain took out a needle and stuck it in his cheetah leg. As the powers drained, he turned into his normal self. While his powers were draining, his skin seemed to turn less green.

When the draining was complete, Drain stood up, leaving Beast Boy on the floor. "Have fun, Gar Logan." He left for the elevator.

Beast Boysat upon the floor, his hand rubbing on his forehead. He looked VERY different. His skin was slightly tanned, yet it was not green anymore. He had brown hair, and the spiked tooth that he had hanging outside his mouth wasn't spiked and sticking out anymore. His ears weren't spiked anymore, either.

Cyborg came down the stairs, finding Beast Boy still on the floor. He could not recognize him. "Yo, who are you, and what are you doing in Titans' Tower?" he asked.

Beast Boy got up, unaware of his external change. "Dude, what do you mean 'who am I'? I'm Beast Boy! Duh!"

Cyborg was in obvious doubt. "Beast Boy?"

"That's what I said!"

Cyborg scratched his head. "But, you can't be Beast Boy! You're not green!"

Beast Boy stood on the ground, perplexed and worried. "What do you mean I'm not green?"

Cyborg ran to a nearby bathroom, grabbed a handheld mirror, and handed it to him. "That's what I mean."

When he saw his more human self in the mirror, he dropped both the mirror and his jaw. "AAAAGGGGGHH!" He screamed and ran around in circles while flaying his arms in the air.

Cyborg grabbed his shirt and lifted him towards his face. "STOP SCREAMING!"

Beast Boy practically flew halfway across the room from the yelling.

Cyborg lowered his volume. "You look fine. Stop screaming about your looks."

"Can I scream about me losing my powers?"

"Scream, no. But you should probably worry." He began to walk towards the elevator. "I'm going to find Raven. Go back with the others. Maybe Raven and I can stop this jerk."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "All right." He followed him to the elevator. "But just so you know, you hang around Raven too much."

Cyborg glared at him slightly, pushing the button inside the elevator. "Yeah well, no one asked you."

They traveled to the third floor so Cyborg could try and find Raven. Cyborg exited the elevator. "I'll get those powers back soon."

"Hope you're right," Beast Boy responded, sounding worried. Cyborg exited the elevator. The door closed and Beast Boy went to the top floor. He walked out and went to the game room to find Robin, Starfire, and Terra sitting on the couch. Beast Boy sat next to Terra and sighed. "What's up?" he asked sadly.

Terra and the others looked at him with an extremely shocked look on their faces. "Beast Boy!" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Got my powers stolen too. And I'm no longer green."

"How are Cyborg and Raven?" Robin asked.

"Oh, Beast Boy! What if they do not get our powers back?" worried Starfire.

Robin put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Star. We'll get our powers back. I'm sure that Cyborg and Raven will work well together."

"But how do we know if they'll be together soon enough?" asked Terra.

"And how do we know if they will be able to defeat Drain?" asked Starfire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg was wandering down the hallway on the third floor. He turned a corner and ran into Raven. She did not seem very happy to see him, but he seemed happy to see her, knowing she still had her powers. "Raven! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Were you on this floor the whole time?"

"Wandering around the whole tower is time-consuming and doesn't help find people as easily as staying put. Besides, it saves energy if you stay put and have him find you."

"Oh. I see. All right, I'll stay put with you until he comes. Then we can kick his butt and get everyone else's powers back."

Raven looked slightly concerned. "Everyone else's? You mean Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra also had their powers stolen?" They sat down with their backs to the wall.

"Yup. So now we have to get their powers back, too." He chuckled to himself. "It's funny, Beast Boy isn't green anymore."

She smirked in slight surprise. "Really? How did he react to his new look?"

"He screamed like a baby and ran in circles. Had to yell at him to shut him up."

She shrugged. "That's Beast Boy for you."

"You bet." He chuckled. "Guess we can't call him anything that has to do with him being green anymore until we defeat Drain."

"That's his name? Drain?" She seemed slightly perplexed at the kind of name this serious threat had used.

They heard a small crashing sound. "Yeah," Cyborg whispered. "And that might be him right there." He got up and scanned the hallway with his red eye. Then someone from behind him silently grabbed him.

"Cyborg!" Raven shouted. She stood up. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She used her telekinetic powers to lift Drain up in the air. She took him closer to her. "Why are you taking our powers?"

Drain chuckled and smiled. "Oh, no special reason. But you seem like you want to know so badly…"

"I DO want to know why! Tell us now, or I'll be forced to destroy you!" she responded angrily.

He only rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I was just wondering what you guys act like if you didn't have any abnormal abilities, and how you would act like in school and such…"

Raven angrily glared at him. "You mean that all this time you were stealing our powers just because you were curious about how we would act as regular teenagers!"

"That's basically what I said, right? You're the one who wanted to know so badly…" Drain responded.

Cyborg grabbed Drain's shirt and Raven's powers that were holding him up in the air died down. "That's the most idiotic thing anyone could ever do! What the heck is your problem! Do you have any brains in that ugly head of yours!"

Drain only chuckled. "That goes to show you how much you know about me. But I know a lot more about you than you know about me," he began to explain. "My IQ is 232. I made these needles all by myself. Each one is custom-made for each one of you. Cyborg's needle took me the longest to make, and Robin's the shortest. That's why I call myself Drain. I drain other people's powers, and give them to myself. But needles to drain people's supernatural abilities aren't the only things that I make. Sometimes I make my own powers. My speed and my reflexes were laboratory-made. And don't worry. I'll save the city for you while you spend a year at school."

Cyborg glared at him. "We don't want a psycho genius saving the city. That's the Teen Titans' job!"

Raven crossed her arms. "May we please just have our powers back? You're stealing them for an idiotic reason. We want them back." She glared with Cyborg.

Drain chuckled and grinned slyly. "Now, why would I do a thing like that?" He broke from Cyborg's clutches, took a needle out, and very quickly stuck it in the flesh in Cyborg's arm. Raven tried to take the needle out telekinetically, but it didn't work. "You can't take out the needle until the power is completely drained."

As the power drained from him, his metallic muscles started to be replaced by human flesh. Fortunately, a pair of blue shorts appeared on him before anyone could see anything (This is not rated this for nudity!). When the draining was complete, Drain took the needle out and said, "Now that I have drained away Victor Stone's powers, it's your turn, Raven." He looked over at her.

Unsurprisingly, she looked absolutely furious. Her eyes glowed black as she cried out in fury, "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She took Cyborg's needle away from Drain and held it in her hand. "It's mine now." Her frown was still placed on her face.

"Ah, but you're mistaken. Your powers are mine, and you can't do a thing about it, no matter how hard you try!" He pulled out one last needle. He sprung quickly at Raven and stuck that final needle into her arm before she could stop him. She made every attempt to take it out, but as Drain said, no one could take the needle out until all of the power was completely drained.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled. He got up and ran towards Drain. His mechanical muscles may not have been present anymore, but he still had human muscles, they just weren't as bulky. He still had no hair on his head though.

He threw a punch at Drain's head while he wasn't looking. Although the pain was excruciating, it did no real damage to Drain.

The draining was complete. Drain took the needle out of Raven and said, "Nice to see you, Raven Roth." He took Cyborg's needle from her and dashed away.

Raven stood up. The only thing about her that changed was that the gem on her forehead was gone. She clenched her teeth, looking angrier than ever. She made a fist. "Coward! Get back here!" she screamed. Cyborg took her arm and pulled her towards the elevator. "Let go of me!" She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Raven…" Cyborg paused, but could not think of anything else to say.

She relaxed. "I guess we tell the others that we failed…"

"Erg! I can't believe we let that guy get us! I mean, we could've beaten him! We let our guard down, and now he has our powers!"

"And now there is nothing we can do." Raven thought for a moment. "But at least we're both fully human, well, to look on the brighter side of things. I know I don't usually look on the bright side, but I couldn't help but notice that… I'm no longer half demon, and you're no longer half robot."

"Yeah, but is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I don't really know…"

Cyborg sighed and shrugged. "Well, come on. Let's just face the music and tell the others. I mean, he said he was going to steal our powers so he could see us go through high school, right? I don't think he's gonna destroy the world with our powers."

"But how do we know if he's telling the truth?" She looked over at Cyborg, trying to look at his face, but it seemed she could see more of his upper body than his head. "Put a shirt on. I don't want to see that."

Cyborg blushed. "Oh. All right. If I can find one…" They went in the elevator to the top floor.

After Cyborg found a shirt they both went to the game room to find the other four on the couch. Cyborg and Raven approached them. The others looked most shocked at Cyborg's new look.

After a long pause, Beast Boy finally said something. "Cyborg? Dude, you're not a cyborg anymore!"

"I know I'm not a cyborg anymore! That bastard took our powers!"

"No…" said a concerned Starfire.

Robin rose angrily from the couch. "What are we going to do! I mean, we've lost our powers permanently!" He glared at Raven and Cyborg. "Why didn't you stop him! Do you know what your failure means! Who knows what Drain could do with our powers! We might never get to use them again!"

"Robin! Calm down! Just let me explain something!" Cyborg interrupted.

He scowled. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Drain isn't going to destroy the world or anything like that with our powers, unless he was lying to us earlier. But he said that he wanted to see us in high school and wondered what we would act like."

"I don't believe that at all," responded Robin.

Just then, the television turned on to reveal Drain. "Oh, really. Well, then, I guess I'll have to make you believe me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't really edit much in this chapter, but it's still better than the original, if you can tell the difference, that is… just review, I'm sure that you liked it as much as the last chapter, especially if you like CyRae. I'll update later. Later days.

Vandagirl :D


	3. Drain's Plan and More

Keep in mind; I'm **_EXTREMELY SLOW_** when it comes to updating. You just have to be patient with me later on if you were about to die because I didn't have the next chapter up when you wanted it up.

And as a quick note about the story, remember in the last chapter, Drain was on the TV, and in this chapter, he still is. That was just a quick review so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: Now what? Is it that time again already? Whatever, I don't own Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah… T.T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Drain's Plan and More

Robin growled as he glared at Drain through the television screen. "What do you want with our powers? What are you going to do with them!"

"Now, Robin, there's no need to raise your voice. I was just about to explain…" Drain implied.

"Then explain it!" Robin demanded.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh…" began Drain. "I took your powers because I wanted you to go through a year of high school without superpowers, you know, to see how you would fit in with people, how well you would do academically, what kind of after-school activities you would join, etc. etc."

Beast Boy shrugged and shook his head. "Dude, that has got to be the lamest plan in the entire history of lame plans!"

"In fact," Terra added, "you've got to be the lamest villain in the history of lame villains. I mean, what kind of a name is 'Drain', anyway?"

"Hey! No comments on my name! It's a great name! I made it myself," he bragged.

Raven rolled her eyes. "That's why it's lame."

"Oh! Burn!" exclaimed Cyborg as he attempted to give Raven a high-five. She, knowing Raven, refused it, however, so he merely put his hand back down.

"I still don't believe it," Robin started. "It's just… _too _lame, if you ask me."

"We are not stupid, Drain," Starfire stated. "We are able to figure out the true intention of a villain."

Drain shrugged. "You still don't believe me?" He held the needles over a blender at a nearby table. "How about this: if you don't go to school, then I will blend these powers together and I will do away with them. But if you do, I will actually use your powers to fight crime while you're busy at school, and then when the end of the school year comes, I will drain them out of myself and give them back to you." He put the needles on the table. "So, what's it gonna be? School, or no more powers forever?"

Robin thought for a moment. "Titans, huddle." They did as they were told.

Raven was the first to speak. "We go to school. We have no choice."

"She's right," agreed Cyborg. "If we don't go to school, we will definitely lose our powers for good. If we do go, there's a better chance we'll get them back after the school year."

Beast Boy added, "Dude, now that I think about it, the lame plans are the ones that work the best. He makes it so there isn't another choice for us to make."

"I know, I know we don't have a choice. I just wish there was another way…" said Robin.

"Robin, what is wrong with the human schools here?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, Star," Robin lied. "I'd just rather not go, that's all."

They broke up the huddle. Terra spoke up. "Drain, we'll go to school for a year, and then you will give us back our own powers. Deal?"

"It's a deal," replied Drain. "Now, you all won't live together anymore."

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in unison.

"That's right. You all will have parents and possibly siblings."

Beast Boy dropped to his knees and held his arms in the air. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone stared at him. "Heheh… oops, sorry," he replied.

Drain's eyes were a little wide. "Uh… anyways…" They narrowed back. "I will find suitable parents for each of you. You will know who they are in a week. I will hypnotize each of them and anybody else that I need to so that no one will have trouble with legal rights. Your parents will share your last name."

Robin remembered something, so he spoke up. "Which brings me to a good question, how did you know my name? And how were you able to find any information on how to steal our powers?"

"Oh. That's right. I didn't say everything to Raven and Cyborg, nor did I say everything to you. There is much information I left out, but so little time to explain…"

"Just get on with it…" complained an impatient Raven.

"Fine, fine. Well, to make a long story short, what I did was I researched as much of you as I could, and with my genius, devised a draining power to, well, drain your powers. I researched everything I know about you on the Internet. Your past, your weaknesses, your pet peeves…"

"The INTERNET!" Robin said angrily.

"Yes, the Internet. Is there a problem?"

He clenched his fist. "Who in the right mind would post private information about us for everyone to see!"

"Dude, I don't think this chump WAS in the right mind," Beast Boy commented.

Raven turned to Drain. "Why do you feel that we have to go to school? We ARE normal teenagers inside. It's not like our powers made up our whole personality. I probably would be myself without superpowers, even though now I can unleash my emotions without destroying things."

Drain became angry. "No! You're wrong! People only like you because you have superpowers! I want to see you suffer in high school! No one will accept you anymore because you failed against ME! You don't know what it feels like to be rejected by people! It's not fair that gifted people like you never have to go to school!"

"You're being such a baby. And a drama queen," Terra remarked as she rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy agreed. "Dude, you have no idea at all what you're talking about! Heck, NOBODY knows what you're talking about! We've been rejected so many times before we became the Teen Titans!"

"Indeed," agreed Starfire. "No human being, or Tameranean in my case, carries the possession of perfection."

"Yeah, so just shut-up and give us back our powers!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah, Drain," agreed Robin. "Besides, we're loved because we're superheroes. But you're hated because you use your gifts for evil."

"What idiot can't figure that out?" Raven asked coldly.

Drain did not respond for a little bit. He finally spoke. "Well… I did try and do good, but everyone still rejected me, so I did what I could to make everyone fear me."

Raven crossed her arms. "Typical adolescent behavior…"

"Wow, you're stupid…" Terra said sarcastically.

Drain pointed his finger. "And you may do the same thing! I would like to see what you would do if you were in that situation."

Cyborg spoke up. "Wait a minute! You keep changing your reasons! First, you were curious. Next, you wanted people to reject us. And now, you want to know how we would handle a situation similar to the one you just explained not to long ago."

"Ah, but I'm not changing my reasons. All three of those reasons are mine, and I'm sticking to them!"

"We still think they're idiotic, though." Raven commented.

Drain became furious. He finally blurted a point that could not be argued. "It doesn't matter what you think of them. I have your powers and abilities, and the only way to get them back is to go to school for at least a year. There's nothing you can do about it because I won't give them back to you for any other reason."

Each of the Titans exchanged glances, each of them knowing Drain had a point.

He continued, "I will inject your powers into my body and you can have them back after the school year. Tomorrow you will receive a course catalog and you will choose your classes. Have fun with your friends for one last week! Drain, signing off." The TV turned off.

Robin clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.

Starfire approached him. "Robin, you look upset. May I see you alone in the hallway?"

"Sure," he responded, still a little angry.

They turned a corner so the others could not see them. Starfire began comforting him. "I know you are upset about the loss of your abilities, but perhaps this earth school will not be so bad. We can make new friends, join some activities that occur after school, or perhaps play the balling of the foot…"

He sighed. "It's 'football', Star." He sat down on the floor. "And I refuse to go to another school in Jump City."

"What is wrong with the schools in our beloved city that we would save? They are not the same as that school that Mad Mod sent us to, are they?"

"No, it's just that…" He began to walk away. "I don't wanna talk about it now. I should be finding out who posted classified information on the Internet."

She grabbed his wrist. "Do not worry about that right now. Come. Let us talk with the others in the other room. I am sure that our final days together must be special, or they will be wasted. Let us cheer ourselves up and talk about… regular human information."

Robin turned to face her and smiled. He could not turn down an invitation from Starfire. "All right. But I will find out who posted it eventually."

She smiled back. "Thank you Robin." They headed back to the game room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Robin and Starfire were talking in the hallway, the other four had their own conversation.

Beast Boy became curious about Robin and Starfire's conversation. "Dude, what could they be talking about over there?"

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business, so let's leave them alone and not ask them when they come back," Raven told Beast Boy.

"She's right, BB," agreed Cyborg.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Dude, you're always taking HER side! Why are you agreeing with her all the time?"

Cyborg blushed. "Aw, come on! I don't agree with her ALL the time! Besides, why would I even care about Robin and Starfire's conversation, anyway?"

"Because it's juicy!"

Terra elbowed his shoulder. "Beast Boy!"

"What?"

"Don't talk to him about Robin and Starfire!"

He was beyond confused, until he figured out why he should shut up. "Why… oh…" He smirked. "Oooo… Cy and Raven sitting in a tree…"

Raven blushed and put her hood on her head.

Terra slapped him across the face. "Beast Boy! Did Drain suck your brains away, too?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "You know what, he just might have…" he said, obviously joking.

Terra laughed. "Oh, BB! What are we going to do with you?" She gave him a side hug around his shoulders.

Robin and Starfire walked back to the game room.

"What is up?" asked Starfire.

"Oh nothing…" responded Raven. She took off her hood.

"We were just talking about school…" Cyborg lied as he was looking innocently at the ceiling. The other three were doing the same.

A smile was planted on Starfire's face. "Oh, glorious! I must say, I wonder what people in school are like. Perhaps they like the shopping of the mall, or they like the playing of video games, or…"

Robin stopped her. "I'm sure that they like all those things."

"That is wonderful!" she exclaimed, jumping for joy. "But, in order to make new friends, we must give up our superhero names and go back to our original birth names," she finished.

Cyborg shrugged. "I guess so, especially since I'm not much of a cyborg anymore. I'd be Victor."

"Yes, and I would be Koriand'r."

"But… that's not a human name," commented Robin.

"Do you have a last name?" asked Terra.

She shook her head. "No, I do not."

"Then… your first name will be Kori, and your last name would be Anders."

She smiled. "Then it is settled. I am Kori."

"I'd be Gar, short for Garfield," stated Beast Boy.

"I'd be Dick," said Robin.

Beast Boy became confused once again. "Dick? That's a weird name. Why did your parents…"

"They just did, okay? Enough said," Robin responded to him.

"Okay, whatever…" Beast Boy said, knowing to shut-up.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy… honestly…" She returned to the former subject. "Well anyway, I'd still be Terra, but spelled T-A-R-A."

"I'd still be Raven. Spelled the same and everything."

Cyborg looked at a nearby clock. It read 7:00. "Well, let's have dinner. I'm hungry."

They went to the kitchen to have dinner. Then they continued the night with their usual activities, and then they went to bed to be prepared for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major editing took place in this chapter. I actually had to print a hard copy of this chapter and I made red marks all over it. But you should see the hard copy now, it's been butchered! Well, I'm tired of talking, just review, and I'll be happy with whatever you tell me, I guess. Most likely, it's better than the original, so you can say that, but whatever, I'm done talking! Later, dudes!

Vandagirl :D


	4. Classes and a Secret

I apologize ahead of time for stereotyping, but when I first wrote this, I hardly even noticed I was stereotyping until someone told me I was **(THAT'S WHY I ASK FOR CONTRUSTIVE CRITISISM! I didn't know I was being stereotypical until after I posted chapter 10! Please tell me if whatever I'm doing is offensive in any way!)**. I tried to take as much of that out as I could, but I wanted to leave enough of it in, but not so much that it really seems like they're 100 percent against preps, but instead, just the one that they talk about later. And I still wanted them to use it at least a little bit. So… if there's still too much, all I can say is I'm sorry, and I tried not to put so much "prep bashing", if you can even call it that.

Oh, and to respond to **sweetmidnight** or anyone else that commented on this, I really do take longer than most other authors, especially during the end of the school year now because I've had 6 projects to worry about all at once. It's not cool at all. I mean, I was only a sophomore! Does that mean when I'm a senior I'm gonna have to worry about 12 projects at once? Oh man, I hope not… that would be a living hell. Heck, THIS was a living hell! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love fanfiction and writing, but tying it in with school is maniacal! But now it's summer. Hooray:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to soak my head with water. Byebye:D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Classes and a Secret… 

It was 9:00 in the morning when the former Titans were having breakfast, each one of them at least slightly depressed.

Beast Boy stuck a fork into his tofu eggs and lifted them up. He sighed. "Tofu eggs just don't taste the same anymore…"

"Nothing does, Beast Boy. Nothing even feels the same…" Terra added.

"We are… powerless," stated Starfire in slight fear. "I feel weak. I fear I will not be able to protect myself from any sort of danger…"

Robin slammed his fist on the table. "Damn Drain! Look at us!" he exclaimed. "We never used to worry like this!"

Raven got up from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder. "Robin, relax. This isn't the time to overreact."

"I'm not overreacting," he mumbled.

"If I say you're overreacting, then you're overreacting. Just because this is a big issue, it doesn't mean you have to treat it like one every five minutes. Now, calm down before I have to hurt you."

He murmured as she sat back down.

"Yeah, really," said Beast Boy. "Besides, at least Slade wasn't the one who stole our powers…"

Terra was chewing on her food when Beast Boy said that. Her shock caused her to swallow her food incorrectly, forcing her to cough.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Terra! Are you okay!"

She took her glass of milk and drank half of it. "Yeah, I'm fine." She coughed again. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She got out of her chair and left through the hallway.

She opened the door to her bedroom quietly. Before she stepped in, she took a quick look around, and then closed the door behind her. She leapt towards her bedside table and opened the laptop on top of it. After typing a bit on it, she put on a pair of headphones with a microphone attached to them. "Slade, it's Terra," she finally spoke.

A picture of Slade appeared on the screen. "Ah, Terra. I was waiting for your call. You were supposed to check in with me over an hour ago."

"I know, I know! I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Terra. There is no need. Just tell me why you are late, and then we can cut to the chase."

She sighed. "Fine." She rubbed the back of her neck. "All of us were caught in this situation yesterday when…" she began to stutter, "well, some guy randomly intruded and… kinda stole our powers."

"He stole your powers," he echoed. "Now, how did he manage to do that?"

"I don't know! He mentioned something about researching us on the Internet, then used his 'genius' to devise a draining power…"

"That was not what I was asking. I was asking, how did he manage to do _that_?"

"You mean, how was he able to physically catch me and steal my powers?"

"Very good, Terra. That was exactly what I was asking."

She moaned. "Oh, I don't know! I didn't even let my guard down, but he was just so fast…"

"But you still failed against him, and you know I do not tolerate failure." He frowned as she hung her head. "But, just as a question of curiosity, who exactly was it that stole your powers?"

"He said that his name was Drain, but I don't know if he has another identity or anything."

"And do you know what he has done with them?"

"He… hasn't done anything with them yet. But he did say that he was going to use them to defend the city while we're in school… you see, he stole our powers because he wants us to go through a year of high school without superpowers or abilities. While we're in school, he'll save the city for us."

"So… he's sending you to school? Interesting…"

She grunted with impatience. "Yes! Interesting! Now, can you get my powers back?"

Slade shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot do that."

"What! Why not?"

"Because, not only would I be helping you, I would also be helping the Teen Titans, our sworn enemies, remember? The ones we want destroyed."

"But, couldn't you just help me, and not the other Titans?"

"That would cause suspicion among the other Titans, Terra. They would know that you are working for me. We don't want them to know at the moment. We're not ready for them to know."

"I see what you mean…" She sighed. Then another reason popped in her head. "But, what if Drain wants to use our powers for evil? Don't _you_ want to destroy the Teen Titans and do _your_ doing?"

He crossed his arms. "Patience, Terra. We don't know that for sure yet. But don't worry, when we find out for sure that he wants to use those powers for evil, I might drop into the action. But, only because we must be the ones to destroy the Teen Titans."

Terra's face began to show no emotion. "Thanks, Slade. But, I should be getting back to breakfast."

"Very well. I will hope to hear from you soon."

Terra turned off her computer. She headed back to the kitchen.

Just as Terra exited her room, the otherfive were having their own conversation.

"I hope that the food that she was coughing did not hurt her too much…" worried Starfire.

Raven crossed her arms. "I'm sure she's fine. It's not like she's become sick."

"Yeah, she's… probably using the bathroom and getting a drink of water," explained Robin.

Terra entered. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Dude! What took you so long to use the bathroom?" Beast Boy questioned.

Terra paused for a moment, but then realized that that was what they told him she was doing. "None of your business!" She whacked his head.

He rubbed his head. "Ow… sorry. I didn't mean for that question to hurt you."

Terra sighed, realizing she hurt him for being himself. "I know. It's just that… I guess this 'no powers' thing is getting to my head."

"Dude! Stop talking about that depressing topic!" he begged.

Cyborg hung his head. "How can we help it, man? It surrounds us. Just look at yourself. Look at me."

Starfire smiled. "Beast Boy is right. We must talk about happy things, like school!"

The others groaned.

She blushed. "Or… perhaps not…"

The doorbell rang.

Her face lit up once more. "I shall get the door instead!" She ran to the elevator to descend to the first floor. She ran to the door, opened it, and grinned as she exclaimed, "Hello, visitor! How may I help you?"

"Hello, Kori," the person chuckled, who was none other than Drain.

She frowned. "Drain! You are not welcome in this building Please depart from our lovely home." She pointed her finger towards the city.

He chuckled again. "Relax… I'll leave in a moment. I was just going to give you each an envelope containing what classes to take, sports sign-up sheets, etcetera, etcetera." He handed her six large envelopes and smiled. "I'll see you next week!" He flew up in the air.

Starfire became angry. "Those are _my _powers, Nipbarg!"

Drain turned his head. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should be more careful not to use your powers in front of you." He flew around, then turned into a falcon. "Hahaha! Look at me! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" He telekinetically picked up a tree. "Look at what I can do!"

She growled, then shouted, "Drain, if you do not depart this instant, you will face the consequences!

"What can you do, insult me with your Tameranean curse words? Oh, I'm hurt!" he sarcastically remarked.

She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him, so she quickly shut the door and dragged her feet toward the elevator. She entered it and returned to the kitchen.

Robin stood up. "I saw him flying outside. I'm sorry he did that…" he told her, trying to cheer her up a little bit.

Starfire tried to look calm, but you could still tell that she was upset. She placed the envelopes on the table. "These are the papers that make us choose our classes."

Cyborg stood up. "Well, let's clean up breakfast and take a look at them."

After the table was cleared, they headed to the game room and opened each of their envelopes. Each one contained a course catalog, a list of requirements, a piece of paper that had them write down what classes they wanted to take, and a sports sign-up sheet.

Raven looked at her sheet of requirements and grunted. "It says I have to take gym…"

Cyborg approached her. "I'll trade! It says for me I have to take a poetry class."

She frowned at him. "I wish I could, Cyborg. But unfortunately, this is for me, and the rules down here say that we have to meet the requirements on our own list. Since we're only here for a year, we're unable to meet the usual requirements, so the principal picked our own."

"But then why bother with choosing our own classes?" asked Terra.

Robin looked at his requirements paper. "It says here that we can choose our own math, English, science, and language. And they wanted us to put all of the classes down on a convenient sheet of paper so they don't have to look for everything else."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Starfire looked up from her paper, perplexed. "What is… choir?"

Everyone else anime fainted.

Cyborg stood back up, horrified. "Oh no! Starfire's gonna be in… choir!"

Beast Boy started to shriek. "Eeeeek! It's the Apocalypse! We're all gonna die!"

Starfire put a finger on her bottom lip. "Is choir a form of battle training?"

Robin sighed. "No Star. It's… a singing class…"

Her face lit up the whole room. "Glorious! I must sing to my wonderful classmates all of the Tameranean folk songs that have been created! I shall bring my gorkapipes!"

Robin scratched his head, searching for a way to contradict her politely. "Eh… Star? It's… not a class in which you sing whatever you want to. The teacher has you and the rest of your classmates sing together in the songs that he or she chooses for you to sing. Then after a couple of months of practicing, you perform those songs in front of the whole school."

"Oh…" she said, slightly disappointed. "But, I am sure that I will still have fun!" she finished with a smile.

Beast Boy glanced back at his requirement sheet. "Dude! I have to take Shakespeare! BORING!" He tossed the paper behind him.

"I have to take art," commented Robin as he rolled his eyes. "I can't even draw stick figures!"

"I have to take conditioning…" Terra said with a frown. "It's like a weight-lifting class. I don't think I'm going to have very many people to talk to in that class. They're either going to be jocks, or their cheerleader girlfriends."

"Yah know," Cyborg added, "Not all jocks are bad, and not all cheerleaders are bad. But I can see why you're complaining. Back in middle school, we called the annoying cheerleader-types 'preppies'. They were pretty, and popular…"

"And I HATE THEM!" finished Terra. "They help stereotype blondes!"

Raven shivered. "Me too…and I have an imminent feeling we'll be surrounded by them every day. School is going to be great…"

"What are preppies?" asked Starfire.

Terra held up her finger. "Let me demonstrate…" She put her hair in pigtails and put a ditzy smile on her face. "Like, oh my god! Did you see Charlie today? He was, like, SOO hot! I, like, LOVE his hair today! And Brittany was, like, 'that's, like, MY boyfriend! You, like, stay away from him!' and I was, like, 'too bad, Bitch! He, like, hates you!' And she was, like…"

"OKAY! We… get the point…" Beast Boy said as he stopped her. Terra took out her pigtails.

Starfire scratched her head. "I still do not get it…"

Raven stepped in. "Preppies are girls that usually talk in an extremely irritating voice, as Terra demonstrated. All they care about are looks, popular TV, and boys. They're also incredibly stupid. At least they act like it, anyway… but Terra was just overacting what they do. It makes a good background, but it's not exactly how they act… thank god. What Terra demonstrated was a stereotype."

"And we don't normally call them preppies in high school anymore, either. It's just a good nickname for them now, but don't start calling them that all the time," finished Cyborg.

"Oh, I see." She thought for a moment. "Robin, are these so-called preppies the reason why you are not wanting to go to school?"

He sighed. "Partly. Terra, did you HAVE to call that other girl Brittany?"

"Well, since Brittany is the all-time preppy name, yes I did." She grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're stereotyping again…"

"Did you once encounter a preppy that is called Brittany?" asked Starfire.

Robin frowned. "I hate talking about…"

She stopped him. "No! You must tell us now! It is better that we know about this Brittany, so that we know what she is like." The others nodded.

He sighed. "Fine…" He sat down on the couch. "When I was younger, there was a girl, Brittany, who had a huge crush on me. She was irritating enough without shrieking my name and giving me hugs and kisses! I couldn't stand her! I was glad to know that I didn't need to go to school anymore, despite the reason why… But now that I have to go again, I'm…"

Starfire was angry. "She KISSED you!"

"Relax, Star! I didn't enjoy it…"

Cyborg stepped in. "Well, there _is _a chance that she doesn't live in the city anymore. And even if she does, I'm sure she's changed by now. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Besides, it's not like you at all to get upset over something stupid like a girl that you once knew and hated. You usually get upset over stuff like failure and Slade and stuff."

"And even if she does disturb your personal space, I will make sure that she is disposed of," Starfire told him.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, you guys are probably right." He rose from the couch. "I must be overreacting."

Just then, they heard someone knock on their window.

Terra turned her head, along with everyone else. "Drain!"

"Hello, kids! Just thought I'd drop by…" He was in the air on top of a boulder.

"Bastard! Stop showing off!" yelled Cyborg.

"You know, you're going to be more hated than ever if you keep doing that," commented Raven.

"But I'm having fun!" exclaimed Drain. "Actually, I just wanted to remind you all that in six days you'll be moving out of the tower and into your new homes with your new families."

"WE KNOW!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so bitter…" He left.

Cyborg dropped his jaw. "He thinks WE'RE bitter! What the hell does that guy think he is! Wait'll we get our powers back…" He shook his fist.

Terra frowned.

Raven grabbed his wrist. "Enough Cyborg. You need to control your emotions, or he'll just boast more." She faced everyone. "That goes for all of us. The angrier we get, the more he'll bug us. So whenever he comes along using our powers or abilities, we just be nice and polite to him. When he discovers that we aren't being bothered by his mockery, he'll leave us alone."

"That jackass is SO immature! The creep acts like a thirteen-year-old bully!" commented Terra.

"Raven's right. We shouldn't be bothered by someone that's trying to tease us. It's ridiculous," agreed Robin. "I guess great minds think alike."

"Too bad I didn't think of that one…" mentioned Beast Boy

Cyborg changed the subject. "So, what sports y'all playing? I'm gonna play football!"

Robin put his hand across his chin. "I'll do soccer. I'm just the right body type. Except I'm not as smooth with soccer moves as I used to be, so I have to practice when I get out of here."

Raven crossed her arms. "I don't do sports."

Starfire was looking at the list. "What is the sport for tall people, a bouncing orange ball, and a hoop?"

"That's basketball, Star. I think you might be good at that once you learn the game," explained Robin.

Terra pondered for a moment. "I might either play basketball, or tennis. I can't choose right now, though. Cross Country might be good, too."

Beast Boy put his finger by his chin. "I'm not sure if I wanna play anything. Not for the fall, at least. I might join a club… nothing dorky, but something good… hmm… I can't decide either…"

The Titans were pondering on what classes to take, what sports to play, etcetera, etcetera. They began to draw it to a close…

Until next chapter…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, new chapter. Hoped you liked it, and once again, I hope that it wasn't too stereotypical. School's out, so I'll update more often (FINALLY!). See ya later, and please review. And if you could read and review my fictionpress story (the link is in my profile), that'd be great, and I'd highly appreciate it. That's all.

Vandagirl :D


	5. Meet the Families

Hey, today's my one year anniversary of being a registered member on fanfiction! It's a joyous day, indeed. And also, I think I'll get my 150 reviews back before chapter 10, thanks to you guys! I love the reviews!

But I absolutely MUST clear up something: **I AM NOT MAKING TERRA EVIL!** Just because she'd been working with Slade, it doesn't necessarily make her evil. If you think about why she betrayed the Titans and why she turned to Slade, then you'd probably say, "She's not evil, she's just messed up and insecure." You don't have to like her, but she's not evil. Do you think she would've cried in Betrayal if she were evil? Would she have wanted to kiss Beast Boy if she were evil? Do you think she would even save the city from the volcano if she were evil? Would she sacrifice her **_life_** for the **_world_** if she were evil? … I didn't think so. And just because I like Terra it doesn't mean I'm denying the fact that she worked for Slade, either. She did work for him, and that's that. Are we all clear about that now? Thank you! (how come I didn't have this problem with the original story? Strange...)

Disclaimer: Take a guess, because it'll probably be right, unless you say something like "mashed potatoes" or "ice cream."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Meet the Families

The day had finally arrived. Drain flew to the tower with Starfire's powers, knocked on the door, and waited a little bit.

It was none other than Robin who answered the door. But he was not dressed in the same traffic light colored outfit that would normally be seen on him. Instead, he was wearing a red t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, white socks, and white athletic shoes. He was also mask-less. His eyes were a medium size, and blue. "We're ready, Drain."

He chuckled. "Ah, good. Now, let's walk inside. I'll tell you all in the game room who your new parents are."

Robin escorted Drain to the game room, where the remaining Titans stood, all of them next to their luggage.

Raven was dressed in baggy black pants with purple stripes on the sides. A chain hung from her belt-loop to her left pocket. Her long-sleeved black shirt seemed to flow on her.

Starfire was wearing a khaki skirt with a light purple top. To match the top, she wore light purple boots that reached a little past her ankles.

Beast Boy was wearing a blue baseball cap, worn backwards. He wore a black t-shirt with the _Wicked Scary_ logo on the front, along with blue jeans.

Cyborg was wearing a white Detroit Pistons t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and black athletic shoes.

Terra had on a green t-shirt with a yellow "T" on it. She also had on camouflage cargo pants, tighter at the hips, but loose everywhere else. With them she wore black boots.

Drain crossed his arms, shook his head, and smiled. "My, my, don't we look wonderfully normal today!"

"Just get on with it…" moaned Raven.

He snarled. "Fine…" He took out six pieces of paper. "Here are each of your families and your addresses for the next year." He held one paper towards his face. "Dick, your parents will be Larry and Deena Grayson. They will pay much attention to you, because… they're those kind of people. You will also have an eleven-year-old sister named Princess."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh great…"

Drain handed Robin his paper and continued with the next one. "Kori, your parents are Tom and Rita Anders. They enjoy singing songs around the campfire while playing various instruments."

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, and by the way, you have six brothers and four sisters."

Starfire's eyes widened. "THAT many brothers and sisters! Oh, that is wonderful!"

"Yes. They are Michael, age seventeen, Gloria, age fourteen, Kevin, age twelve, David, age ten, Annie, age nine, Carl, age six, Angela, age five, Abby and Charlie, the twins, age two, and little Roger, who is only five months old."

"Oh my goodness! I am speechless…" She smiled the widest smile since before her powers were taken.

"I'm sure you are." He handed Starfire the paper. He held another one near him. "Okay Raven. Your parents are Eric and Ingrid Roth. They both teach at a Catholic elementary school, and are usually at the school when they aren't at home. You also have five brothers."

Raven looked very puzzled and scared at the same time. "Wait, five brothers, or five siblings?"

"Five brothers. Deal with it. Besides, the family needs a girl."

Raven frowned and growled.

Drain continued, "Anyhoo, your brothers are Eric, age twenty one, Jim, age nineteen, Sam, age eighteen, Travis, age thirteen, and Ricky, age twelve. The three oldest don't live with the family anymore, so it'll be just you, your new parents, and the two younger boys."

Raven sighed in relief, but was still surprised at the large boy amount and the extremely low girl amount.

Drain continued with the list. "Gar, your parents are Greg and Michelle Logan. Your dad's a loser comedian, and your mom's a bitch. Deal with it."

Beast Boy moaned.

Drain continued, "And you have an older sister named Marie, who is sixteen."

"I guess what they say is true; like father, like son," Raven commented with a smirk.

Beast Boy looked offended. "Dude, I am NOT a loser comedian! I'm a brilliant comedian!" Beast Boy stated with pride.

"Sure you are!" stated Terra with a fake smile as she patted his back.

Drain became frustrated from the interruptions. "**_As I was saying…_**"

The Titans froze.

He cleared his throat. "Anyhoo, back to the families… Victor, your parents are Phil and Julia Stone. Your father is a dentist, and your mother is a nurse. They are rich, but they are always so busy. You are an only child."

"Boo-yah!"

The other Titans glared at him.

"Oh… sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Drain was down to one last piece of paper. "Tara, your parents are Chris and Teri Markov. They are the most average parents out of all of the ones that I have chosen for you all. You also have two little sisters and an older brother. They are Peter, age sixteen, Cora, age twelve, and Becky, age ten."

She thought for a moment. "I guess I don't have it that bad…"

Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders. "Dude! You are SO lucky! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE BAD FAMILY!" He crashed his forehead on her left shoulder.

"I don't know, BB. Just relax. Maybe it won't be so bad after all." She stroked his back.

Drain held up his finger. "Oh, and that reminds me, you have to call each other by your real names. You might as well get used to it now as opposed to later."

They each exchanged glances and they sighed. An awkward silence stirred the room.

Drain decided that he should break the silence. He smiled and swung his fist to the other side of his body. "Alright, kids! Let's get to your new homes!"

The words from Drain's mouth were followed by many groans and moans.

He pouted and shrugged. "Oh come on! It can't be THAT bad, can it?"

The Titans did not respond. They just followed Drain outside. After he led them outside, he took Robin's arm and started to fly away. "I'm going to take each of you individually to your new homes. You all just stay here and wait for me to pick you up."

Starfire waved goodbye. "Goodbye, Dick! I shall see you at the new school that we shall be heading to in a couple of weeks!"

Robin waved his hand a little bit. "Goodbye, Star—I mean, Kori…"

Drain flew him towards a little ranch house in a neighborhood not far from the tower. He landed in the driveway, where the family of three was waiting for their new son.

The father of the household approached them. "Hi, Dick! Welcome home!"

The mother smiled. "Oh yes! Welcome!"

The young girl approached Robin and smiled very brightly. "Hello, big brother! I'm so glad you could be here with us! Dinner is almost ready! We're having chicken!" She gave him a big hug.

Robin groaned. "This is going to be a LOOONG year!"

His new sister giggled, took his hand, and led him inside. "Come on, I'll show you my room! Daddy just painted it hot pink!"

While the rest of the family entered the house, Drain was waving goodbye. "Have a nice year! I'll check on you in about a month!"

The door shut. Drain flew in the air back to Titans Tower to grab Starfire. He took her to a richer neighborhood, with larger houses, some of them with swimming pools. Starfire's new home did not have a pool, but what it did have was a fire pit for bonfires. All twelve of Starfire's new family members stood outside, either on the porch, or on the driveway.

Her eyes twinkled with excitement and joy. "You must be my new family!"

The oldest son crossed his arms. "Don't get too excited… they're a little embarrassing…"

The mother of the house gave him a shoulder hug. "Nonsense! He just complains too much! He needs to loosen up a little bit!"

"Mom… stop!"

One of the youngest girls giggled. "Michael, you're so funny! Mommy, give him a BIG kiss!"

"Shut-up, Angela!"

"No!" shouted Angela.

"Michael, don't tell your sister to shut-up! It's very rude!" exclaimed the mother.

"Yeah, it's very rude!" said one of the younger boys, sticking out his tongue.

"Carl!" moaned Michael.

The eldest girl approached Starfire. "This family is crazy, just want you to know…" She held out her hand. "Gloria."

"I am Kori." They shook hands.

Drain decided that he wanted to leave this family alone, so he left without saying goodbye to Starfire. He returned to the tower and picked up Raven. He led her to an average-looking neighborhood, with some ranches, some two-story homes, some larger than others. He brought her to a smaller two-story home, with pink and white flowers in the garden, and standing on the porch were two parents, two boys, younger than Raven, and a small white dog with black spots.

"Hi Raven! You can call me Dad!" grinned the father of the household.

The mother leaned down to Raven's level. "Never mind your dad. He's a little strange…"

The younger of the boys squeaked, "BARTHOLOMEW! PEEUPIE!" He snuggled with the dog on the porch.

Raven frowned in irritation. "I take it the dog's name is Bartholomew…"

"Yeah," said the taller boy. "Do you play Gamestation?"

Raven's eyes began to twitch when she realized that her own brothers for the year were as obsessed with Gamestation as Cyborg and Beast Boy. She only responded, "No, and I never plan to."

His mouth gaped open in disbelief. "But it's so fun! Come on, you have to try it!" He dragged her inside.

The younger boy screamed, "Travis is obsessed with Gamestation!"

"Ricky, I'm not obsessed! I just like it a lot!"

Drain snickered. "Goodbye Raven! Have fun!" He flew back to the tower to pick up Beast Boy. He took him to the same neighborhood as Raven, except it was a couple of blocks away, and he was taken to an older ranch house. There was no one in the driveway except for an older teenager talking on a cell phone.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he did that to her! What an ass!" She stopped talking on the phone for a second and spotted Beast Boy. "Hold on a minute, Kayla. I'll call you back." She hung up her cell phone. "You must be Gar. I'm Marie."

"Uh, yeah," replied Beast Boy. "Soo… where are mom and dad?"

"Oh, you don't want to go inside for a while yet. Mom's having a… really bad mood swing. She gets those every once in a while. I'll inform you when it's safe. Just want you to know, Dad doesn't do a very good job cheering her up, so it's not safe at all. So, don't you even try either. You might get screamed at uncontrollably."

"Oh great… just what I need!" He turned to Drain. "Why did you choose me to be part of this family?"

"Cuz I wanted to. I can do that. Well, bye-bye!" He took off. He went back to the tower to grab Cyborg. He was taken to an extremely rich neighborhood near Starfire's. The house was small, but it was gorgeous. The land behind it was very spacious. It had a swimming pool, and room for a basketball court and other activities. Cyborg could have a party over at this house.

He went inside. "So, where are my parents?"

"Oh, they're probably not home. They'll be back soon I'm sure. Well, bye!"

Cyborg stood there for a while, then crashed on the couch and watched TV on the big screen TV in the living room, waiting for his new parents to come home.

He finally picked up Terra, and he took her to the same neighborhood that Robin was living in, only it was just a few blocks away from his house. On the front porch were the two parents, and older boy, and two younger girls fighting over a CD.

"It's mine!" cried one.

"No, it's mine! Mom bought this one for ME!" cried the other.

"It's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Minemineminemine!"

"Mine times twenty!"

"Mine times a million!"

"Mine times infinity!"

The boy became extremely irritated. "STOP! It's Cora's CD! I remember, Mom got it for her for her birthday! Mom, tell them to stop fighting!"

"They should settle this on their own, Peter."

"Yeah Peter! We can do it ourselves! We're not nine ya know!" the younger girl shouted.

"Becky, you're ten! It's close enough to nine!"

Terra stood in shock. Why didn't the parents do anything about this ridiculous and immature argument? She stepped up to Peter. "You're Peter, right?"

"Yeah. You must be Tara. I hope you don't fight like this with others."

"Are you nuts! I'm fourteen! I don't fight over Britney Spears CDs!"

"Good! I could use someone that could help me shut those brats up!"

"You can count on me." They shook hands.

Drain said his final goodbye to Terra and left.

So now, the Teen Titans have officially become The Teen Normals…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When there's trouble you know who not to call_

_TEEN NORMALS!_

_From their houses they can't see at all_

_TEEN NORMALS!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_They will rest thinking Drain's got their back_

_Cuz when the school has Brittany on patrol!_

_TEEN NORMALS! STOP!_

_With their attention spans they'll learn_

_TEEN NORMALS! _

Never saw a trophy they can't earn

TEEN NORMALS!

They've got the teachers on the run

They'll never stop teasing Brittany for fun

Cuz when the school is losing all control

TEEN NORMALS! STOP!

E EQUALS MC SQUARED!

TEEN NORMALS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, chapter 5. Hoped you liked it. Review, please! It's a little shorter from the original because I cut out a lot of stuff that seemed pretty pointless.I hoped you liked the theme song too. I changed it a little bit because I didn't want to use "preppies", and the way I changed it actually made more sense to a certain degree. Bye now!

Vandagirl :D


	6. The First Day of School! OH NO!

Hey, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. This time, I REALLY want you to try and notice the differences between this one and the version before. I actually rewrote a couple of sections, and now they're pretty different. I was just reading the original before, and I did little bits of editing to see if any of it would make the story better, but it just didn't seem right to me… so I rewrote it. I cut characters and I added characters, but I kept most of them. It's better though, so trust me on this one. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs. Actually, I only partially own Myra and Clive. They were my dad's at one point. If you want to know their history, tell me in your review, and I'll email you. Ok, just read!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: The First Day of School! OH NO!

The day everyone had been awaiting… had finally come. It was the first day of high school for the Teen Titans.

As the sun was rising, Starfire skipped to the front doors of Jump City High School. She could not believe her green human eyes, placed in a setting of awe and wonder. She was actually going to a human school.

As she gazed at the double doors that surrounded the large brick building, a familiar friend stepped towards her side. She turned her head and smiled as she saw the spiky black hair and the blue eyes of the boy. "Dick! I have not seen you for so long!" she exclaimed as she gave him a hug across his shoulders. "My new family is wonderful, but I miss doing the 'hanging out' with my friends! I am so glad to see you!"

"Thanks, Kori. I missed you too. I miss all of you. My family is horrible," he responded gloomily.

"Horrible? What is wrong with the two parental units and the sibling?"

"They pay too much attention to me. It's really hard to get privacy where I live. For some reason they think that I need help to go to the bathroom and to take a shower. Fortunately they believe me whenever I say that I don't need help. I don't know what I would do if they didn't."

Starfire was sad for her friend. "I am sorry. But how is the sibling?"

"Princess? She's not as bad as I thought she was going to be. I told her that I didn't need any personal attention, so she's been leaving me alone for the most part."

Starfire could only smile at her own thoughts. "Well, _my_ family is wonderful! Although brother Carl and sister Angela are little prograsites, we have so much fun together! Sister Gloria is probably my favorite. And little baby Roger is so cute! I like to hold him, and sing to him…"

"You sing to him, too?" Robin did not want to say anymore, because he did not want to hurt her feelings in any way.

"Oh yes! He falls fast asleep whenever I sing to him before bed! He is such an angel!" She smiled and cradled her arms together.

Robin became a little jealous of her happiness, but did not want to show it. "I'm glad you're happy."

Starfire frowned. "I am sorry that you are not happy. Perhaps I can make it up to you and invite you over to our quarters. I am sure that will make you happy."

He smiled. "Thanks, Kori."

"You are welcome." She smiled back.

Terra slumped towards the front of the building and joined them. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Starfire turned her head towards her. "Friend Tara! How is _your_ new family?"

She growled. "My sisters are extremely irritating! And the worst part is that my parents don't even do anything about it! They always say, 'they'll learn eventually. Everyone does.' But that's only because someone _tells_ them to stop! But my brother's cool. He's coming here too. He'll be a junior."

"What a coincidence! My brother Michael and my sister Gloria are going here too!"

"What grade are they in?" Terra asked.

"Michael is a senior, and Gloria is a freshman."

"Cool! I'm a freshman too!" exclaimed Terra. "So Gloria is my age. Are you a sophomore, Kori?"

Robin answered for her. "Yes, she's a sophomore. And so am I."

"Gar's a freshman too, which is good. I don't know what I'd do if we weren't in the same grade. One of us would be picked on for dating a freshman."

"I wonder how people will take Victor and Raven dating. A senior with a sophomore isn't very… normal," commented Robin.

"Yeah," said Terra, "but at least none of them are freshmen. Besides, it's not going to matter in a few years."

"I guess…"

The sound of two people screaming interrupted their conversation.

"**Garfield Logan! You get back here this instant!**"

Beast Boy was running as quickly as he could with a CD in his right hand. Behind him was a woman in nothing but a black bathrobe. She was red in the face, like a tomato.

"Mom! It's just a CD! I can bring this to school, can't I?"

"**No, you cannot bring that to school!** What are you going to do with it, shove it up someone's ass!"

"EEEWWWW! No, that's sick!" He quickly dashed to the front of the school and entered the building. He glanced at his friends for a split second. "Hi. Bye. See ya."

The woman stopped to catch her breath. "**You had… better not… cause trouble… or I'll be… on you… like the clothes on your back!**" She panted for a few seconds longer.

The other three stared at her with eyes as large as Jupiter.

She glared at them evilly. "What are **_YOU_** looking at?"

They quivered, twitched, cowered, and hid behind a nearby bush.

Then another teenager approached the woman. "Mom, please, it's just a CD that he wanted to show the friends that I think you scared stiff." She sighed as she pointed at the bush the three other Titans were hiding in. "Please, just go home, and pretend that he didn't bring anything more than his school supplies to school."

The woman glared. "Don't you tell _me_ what to do!"

"Fine. Then I'll call the police." She took out her cell phone and turned it on.

She stood straight up. "Fine, I'll go home." She walked away.

Robin, Terra, and Starfire all slowly crawled out from behind the bush and stared in wonder. How could one teenage girl control a crazy and insane woman?

She turned off her cell phone, put it back in her purse, and smiled. "I'm Marie. Are you Gar's friends?"

They nodded quickly.

Robin held up his index finger. "What would you call the police for?"

"Disturbing the peace. It's 7:30 in the morning. Not everyone goes to high school. Most people in this neighborhood want to sleep in until at least 9:00."

Terra and Starfire giggled. Robin smirked.

"Yes, it _is_ ridiculous that a grown woman, who is married and now a mother of two, to be arrested for something as ridiculous as disturbing the peace. But if threatening her will shut her up, then it's okay by me." She paused for a moment. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dick."

"I'm Tara."

"I am Kori."

"Nice to meet you all. Well, have fun here at this school!" She walked to the entrance of the building, and then turned her head back towards the others. "Oh, and just so you know, I was being a little sarcastic. This school kinda sucks."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Great…"

Beast Boy had been hiding behind the door the whole time. His head peaked out. "Is she gone, Marie?"

"Yes, she's gone. But one of these days you're going to have to stand up for yourself." She went all the way inside the building and headed towards the auditorium.

Beast Boy jumped from behind the door and dashed towards his friends. "Isn't she the coolest sister ever! She almost makes up for having a psychopathic mom!"

Starfire smiled. "Oh yes, Gar! She is wonderful! Tell me, what grade will she be heading to?"

"She'll be a junior."

"Cool! My brother's a junior too. His name is Peter," commented Terra. "He's cool too, but I don't think that he's quite as brave to stand up to a psychopath. But then again, barely anyone can."

Starfire put her finger to her lip. "I wonder where friend Victor and friend Raven have gotten to."

At that moment, a blue corvette drove up to the school parking lot. After it drove into a space, Cyborg stepped out from the driver's seat, and Raven stepped out from the shotgun seat.

"Hey yo! What's up?" exclaimed Cyborg as the two of them approached the others.

Beast Boy's eyes glowed as he raced to Cyborg's new car. "Dude! Sweet ride!"

"Thanks! My parents are extremely rich, and they have all this extra money. They asked if I wanted a new car, and I told them, 'you bet!'" He sighed as he pet the hood. "But… this thing will never replace the T-Car. This is just temporary. But I love it, nonetheless."

"My dad was a little worried that a boy picked me up from school. Especially since he's older than I am," commented Raven.

"Is your new dad like some sort of anti-dating fanatic?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven frowned. "Yes."

Beast Boy pointed a finger at her. "Hahahahaha!"

She slapped him across the face.

"Ouch! Don't do that! It hurts!"

Terra approached him. "Actually, you kinda deserved it. Don't complain, alright?"

He sighed. "Whatever you say…" He smiled at Terra.

She rolled her eyes. "Gar… what are we going to do with you?"

The bell rang. They all ran inside to the auditorium, because that was where they were told to go before that day. Lucky for them, they found six seats in a row, and that was where they sat.

As everyone was about to settle down, the person that seemed to be the principal walked up to the stage and stood in the center. He was a tall skinny man, who seemed like he was in his early forty's. He wore a gray suit, a red tie, and black shoes. "Welcome Jump City Titans!"

Everyone clapped.

Beast Boy whispered to Terra, "Jump City Titans?"

"I guess they named their school team after us."

"Psh! Talk about unoriginal! Besides, they're not gonna want to be called the Titans after our… defeat."

She sighed. "Oh well…"

The man spoke again. "Hello! For those of you who don't really know me, or just forgot over the summer, my name is Mr. Mishrue. Did you folks have a nice summer?"

The students grumbled.

"That's good to hear! I hope you all are looking forward to an exciting new school year!"

The student moaned.

"O…kay… well, nevermind the fact that… maybe there will be times when you don't enjoy school. Heck, if someone enjoyed school all of the time, I'd be a little scared. Believe me, I don't enjoy my job all the time."

The students that were paying attention snickered at the joke the principal made.

"But we will have some sort of fun this year! I agree that school shouldn't be ALL about learning. School should be fun too. So I've decided that we should have some fun activities going around this school every once in a while. So… there we have it. A good school year to look forward to."

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you. Now, I'll hand the mike over to Ms. Black, who will be telling you where to get your schedules, and how today will work out."

An older woman stepped onto the stage. She was a little bit shorter than the principal. Her hair was gray, and she wore a long black skirt, and a blue sweater. "Thank you, Mr. Mishrue," she stated. "As you may know, I am Ms. Black, and I am the head guidance counselor. You may have me as your main counselor, or you may have one of my assistants. But nonetheless, whoever you are, I am more than happy to help you with your problems. But anyways, I will be handing out schedules for the seniors, Mrs. Headdress will be handing out the schedules for the juniors, Mr. Fault will be handing out the sophomores' schedules, and Miss Amber will hand out the freshmen's. Now, if you will get in a single file line in front of whoever has your schedule, you can get your schedule, and then immediately go to your first hour class."

That was exactly what the students did, only some parts of the lines were not really in single file, but it did not really matter to the rest of the staff members, or the students.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven all headed towards Mr. Fault to get their schedules. Cyborg went towards Ms. Black, and Beast Boy and Terra went towards Miss Amber.

Starfire asked Robin, "Will we be going to the same classes together or will we not?"

"I don't know. We might have some of our classes together, but I highly doubt we'll be together for every one of them."

"Oh. Well, that is too bad." She sighed as she found out that she was next. "Well, it is my turn."

Mr. Fault, a man in what seemed like his 50's, asked, "You're name, Miss?"

"Kori Anders," she replied.

"Here ya go, Kori." He handed her a white piece of paper.

Starfire took the schedule and headed towards Raven, who already had gotten her schedule. "Raven, what is your schedule?"

She did not say anything, but instead handed her the paper. It listed: Geometry, English II, Modern Western Civilization, Lunch, Biology, Gym, then Spanish I.

Her eyes brightened. "Glorious! We shall have the English and the Modern Western Civilization together! And the Spanish!"

"Great…" replied Raven.

Cyborg approached both of them. "Hey, Rae! Lemme see your classes!" He took the paper from Starfire's hands and read through it. "Well, we have Lunch together."

Robin joined them. "Doesn't everybody have lunch together?"

Cyborg took Robin's schedule and looked at it. It read: Modern Western Civilization, English II, Art I, Honors Biology, Lunch, Algebra II/Trigonometry, then French I. Cyborg looked back up at them. "I guess not. I guess there's a first and a second lunch, so we can't all eat together." He paused for a moment. "You're taking French?"

Beast Boy and Terra came from behind them. Beast Boy started laughing his head off. "Dude! You're taking FRENCH! That's so totally hilarious! Hahahaha! I didn't even know you were the French type!"

Robin growled. "I didn't even sign up for French! Why did they give it to me!"

Raven grabbed BB's paper and looked at it. She handed it back to him. "Sounds like Robin's not the only one who likes French around here."

He glued his eyes to his paper to find French I under the sixth period column. "What! Who put me in French!"

Cyborg began rolling on the floor in laughter. Terra and Starfire giggled as Robin and Raven only smiled slyly at Beast Boy, who was sulking and hanging his head low.

Soon afterwards, Terra did not look very happy. "Well, they weren't supposed to put you in French. You were supposed to take German with me! Oh well… at least we have Algebra, English, Lunch, and Physical Science together."

"First or second lunch?" asked Cyborg.

"First," replied Beast Boy.

Robin looked at his watch. "We should go to our first class. Have fun, everyone!" He began running towards one of the exits when he stopped in his tracks to mention one last comment. "And, let's wish each other luck. Some weird surprises might come our way."

They all nodded, and went to their first class.

Starfire headed to her first class, which was Biology. She walked upstairs to the Biology Lab, which was on the second floor, along with all of the other science classes. She entered the classroom to see about twenty other students sitting in the lab tables. She decided to go to a table with no one sitting in it. After a few minutes, someone else came and sat down next to her. She was a small girl with long dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to be a little bit on the quieter side.

Starfire decided to introduce herself. "Hello. My name is Kori. What is your name?"

The girl turned her head towards Starfire. She smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Sara…" Her voice was breathy and soft. Unable to keep eye contact, she turned her head sideways. "I'm new this year, so I don't really know anyone at all…"

"I am new here, too! That is wonderful!"

"Really? You are too? Do you know anyone?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, I do know some people. I know Dick, Raven, Gar, Tara, and Victor."

"I don't know who any of those are… are they all sophomores?"

"Dick and Raven are soft-mores, but Gar and Tara are freshmen, and Victor is a senior."

She moaned a little. "You're so lucky! You already have so many friends! I'm too shy to make very many friends…" Sara hung her head in embarrassment.

Starfire grinned. "I would love to be your friend, Friend Sara! And I am sure that all of my other friends would like to be your friend too."

"Gee, thanks Kori…" They smiled at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy and Terra slouched up what seemed to be many flights of stairs and headed towards their first class: Algebra. When they finally reached the top floor and entered the first classroom to their left, all they noticed in the classroom were about twenty-five desks, a long blackboard, some posters about math, and the little back room for the teacher.

"Well," Terra started, "I guess we must be the first people here. Maybe this class won't be so bad…" They remained at the entrance of the room, looking around the room curiously.

That was when an attractive muscular blonde boy waltzed into the classroom, looking as if he never had a care in the world. That was when all of a sudden a herd of about ten girls screeched an obnoxious, "CHARLIE!" and trampled all over the unsuspecting Titans.

Terra grumbled as she remained on the floor. "About what I said earlier, I never said it."

"Tara…" moaned Beast Boy.

"What?"

"I think my spine's broken…"

"Well, you just might have to deal with it…" She sighed as they still lay on the floor.

"Hey," a voice from above them said.

The two squashed Titans looked above them to see a mocha-colored girl with big brown eyes and a black boyish haircut, wearing a gray sleeveless hoodie and light blue jeans. "You ok?"

"No," Beast Boy groaned.

She chuckled. "Here, let me help you up." She reached her arm towards their hands and helped them both up to the floor.

Terra rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks. By the way, what's your name? I'm Tara, and this is my boyfriend, Gar."

"I'm Megan. Please to meet you both." She shook both their hands. Then she put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Now where'd Alan get to?"

"Who's Alan?" asked Beast Boy.

"My twin brother. I betcha he's with his ex-girlfriend again. He just can't get over Bridget, can he?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Soon, a boy Megan's height with dreadlocks and silver chains around his neck, wearing a black t-shirt and black cargo pants approached the small crowd of friends. "Hey, Meg. 'Sup?"

She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips again. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you! You were supposed to meet me after the meeting in the auditorium! You weren't trying to sweeten Bridget up, were you?"

"Relax, sis. I still found you, so it's all good, right?" he explained smoothly. He looked at Beast Boy and Terra. "Who are they?"

Megan cleared her throat. "Alan, this is Tara and Gar. Tara and Gar, this is my brother, Alan."

Alan lightly punched Beast Boy's fist. "'Sup? You new to the city?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, sure, I guess you could say that…"

"We've been living in the city, but we haven't gone to school here before," explained Terra.

"Oh, so you've been home-schooled?" Megan asked, assuming that was what they meant.

Terra shrugged. "I guess you could say that, sure. We were home-schooled."

Deafening shrieks could be heard inside the classroom.

Alan peaked inside the room. "Man, what's he got that I don't got?"

Megan shrugged. "Charlie? I dunno. I mean, I guess he's cute, but there's no reason to go ballistic over him."

"I definitely agree. I like Gar for who he is. It really wouldn't matter if he looked like that Charlie dude." Terra put her arm around Beast Boy's shoulder.

Then he asked his girlfriend, "Hey, Tara, wasn't Charlie the name you used when you did that prep impression a few weeks ago?"

She laughed. "Hey, you're right! Goes to show how much I know about those annoying girly-girls!"

Megan chuckled. "I don't know if I really want to know what you're talking about, so I won't ask." She led the others inside the classroom. "Come on, let's find good seats away from Charlie and his girlfriends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven finally found her first hour class: Geometry. She wandered in the classroom to find the classroom filled with unintelligent people, to put it nicely. She sat in a desk somewhere towards the middle of the room and stared at the blackboard.

"Get out of my seat!" a voice from behind her shouted. It was high, nasally, and unusually annoying. It had a strange accent.

Raven looked behind her to see a tall girl with curly blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing a pink belly shirt with a pink miniskirt. "Excuse me? I think I was here first," Raven said very matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but who made you boss?"

"Who made you boss?" Raven echoed, only showing minor irritation in her voice.

Soon, two girls, one a straight-haired brunette and another a curly-haired redhead appeared behind the blonde and shouted at the same time, "Get out of her seat, ya freak!"

Raven shrugged and rose from the seat without making another sound. She replaced herself in a seat closer to the classroom door. The girls giggled and seated themselves.

Just as Raven was about to stare at the blackboard just as she was before she was rudely interrupted, a tall girl dressed in all black clothes and had long black hair that covered part of her face and a pale complexion sat next to Raven. Her soft and yet strangely cold blue eyes took a strike at the purple-haired Titan. "Hey," her monotone voice expressed from her vocal chords, "what's up?"

Raven sighed through her nose. "Nothing really. You?"

"Nothing really here, either. First day of school. Whoopee," she responded sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree more." She rested her head on her hand with her elbow on the table of her desk.

"You new here?" the girl asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah. Why, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been going to school in this city since sixth grade. I must say, it was never really a good experience for me. I've never really been that great at making new friends, but today, I thought I'd at least try. So… what's you're name?"

"I'm Raven."

"Raven? You mean like from the Edgar Allen Poe poem, 'The Raven'?" She smiled. Like her eyes, it was soft but unusually cold. "Interesting. I'm Myra."

Raven smiled. "It's good to meet someone who isn't acting like royalty around here."

Myra placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Oh god. You didn't meet Brittany, did you?"

"Does she have curly blonde hair and big blue eyes and wears pink?"

"Yup."

Raven pointed towards the middle of the classroom. "That's her right over there."

Myra grunted. "I was kinda hoping she wouldn't be in any of my classes this year. Last year, she was in four of my six classes. It sucked."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but luckily I survived. I don't think I would have without Clive…" she finished with a smirk.

"Who's Clive?" Raven asked.

"A friend," she responded. "But promise he won't scare you off when you meet him."

"Why would he scare me off?" Raven asked as she thought of the comment to be ridiculous.

"He… just tends to scare some people off sometimes. Not that it's always a bad thing, but I still don't want you to be scared of him, mainly because he tends to hang around me a lot, and that means you'd have to be able to enjoy his company. He's really smart, though, so you might be able to enjoy an intelligent conversation with him."

"I think I might be able to handle it. I've probably seen scarier in my day," she remarked, thinking about the Titans boys' "scary moments".

"That's always good to hear," she finished with a smile. "Can I see your schedule?"

Raven nodded. "Sure." She handed Myra the white piece of paper and she held them next to each other.

She gave Raven back her schedule. "We have all the same classes. Pretty bizarre, isn't it?"

"I'll say," Raven responded. "Well, at least I know there's someone I can talk to in each of my classes, especially Gym."

Myra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's gonna be fun. But at least I won't be alone in that class. Gym is probably the worst class to not have any friends in."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But I'll take your word for it."

That was when the teacher marched into the classroom to quiet the class down. Myra and Raven agreed to not talk, because they would stooping down to the much-despised Brittany's level by talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg entered the very bottom floor, which was the fine arts section. To his left was the art room, to his right was the music room. As he passed many different classrooms, he finally spotted his classroom: the poetry classroom. As he passed through the door, he sighed, knowing this class would be boring. He had no interest in poetry. He however decided to just get it over with without too much complaining. He sat in a desk near the back of the classroom, next to a very tan muscular redheaded guy.

Cyborg turned his head to the right to face this guy. "Uh… hi," he finally said. "I'm Victor. Victor Stone."

The guy turned to face Cyborg. He smirked a little as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm Jack Brown. What's up?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Well… I don't really want to be in this stupid poetry class. You?"

"I don't want to be here, either. But I made the bright mistake of leaving my fine arts credit for my senior year, and this was the only fine arts class that I think I would be able to pass, other than maybe choir, which I did _not_ want to take… but I hate poetry, all the same."

"And it's the first period of the day. I think I may as well sleep some more."

Jack scratched his head. "Wait, wasn't there some guy named Victor that was supposed to be on the football team?"

"You on the team?"

"I'm the running-back. Were you the one that was supposed to be on the team?"

"Unless there's another Victor around here that plays football then yeah. I never got a football schedule, so I obviously couldn't go to practices."

"Well, our first game is on Wednesday, but maybe I'll talk to the coach and I'll introduce you. Then maybe he could let you join late. We could use another quarterback."

Cyborg's face lit up. "Quarterback? Would the coach let me be quarterback at this time?"

"If you're good enough, sure. Coach may be nice enough to let you try, but he's pretty picky. He likes his players tough as nails."

Cyborg flexed his biceps and winked. "I think I might be able to pass."

"Break a leg," Jack finally said as he punched Cyborg's fist lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin headed towards his Modern Western Civilization classroom, when all of a sudden a skinny boy with an average height and thicker glasses on his face raced through the hallway, hunched over, laughing maniacally. Robin made all attempts to avoid him, but the boy made his way to him anyways.

The boy bowed like a Japanese person as he appeared in front of him. "Hello. I am Clive. I am pleased to meet you."

Robin became very nervous. "Uh… hi Clive. I'm Dick…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you going to Modern Western Civilization in room 106 with Ms. Doely right now?"

Robin scratched his head. "Yeah… how did you know that?"

Clive then began to speak very quickly. "According to my calculations, the way you were moving was heading towards the Modern Western Civilization room. I am going to that class too. Then I am going to English II, then Choir, then Honors Biology, then lunch, then Algebra II Trigonometry, then German III. I was originally in German II, but since I had already studied the book over the summer, I was moved up to German III. I'm sad though, because my friend Myra doesn't share a lunch with me. We had known each other since the 6th grade. Oh well, I met you now, but what is your schedule?"

Robin was more confused than he ever could be. He did not catch a single word Clive rambled out of his mouth. "What did you just say?"

Clive sighed. "Pitiful humans with their tiny intellects… What… is… your… schedule?"

"My schedule is… English II, Art I, Honors Biology, Lunch, Algebra II Trigonometry, then French I…" He paused for a moment in much confusion. "Did you just say that you weren't human?"

"I never made that claim. I was merely saying that you were a pitiful human with a tiny intellect. I am a human with a larger intellect. And good! We have lunch together!"

"Yeah… and you have choir with my girlfriend…"

"You have a girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend…" Clive stated, sounding a little disappointed.

"You… want one or something?"

Clive glared at him. "No one asked you!" he responded quickly. "No… no… no one did… not a soul…"

They decided to go inside the classroom. Robin felt uneasy being with Clive, but he figured that at least he wasn't alone for this class.

The teacher was a short thin woman. "Hello, sophomores! I'm Ms. Doely, and I'll be teaching you Modern West Civ." She continued to talk, while Clive showed Robin his origami collection in his binder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hooray for the return of Myra and Clive! Oh, and everyone else too… and they'll be more important when I can think of some larger roles for them. You'll get to know the other OCs better! I hope you're happy about that. I won't do all my focusing on Myra and Clive and a few other people either (but I still think they'll dominate over the others). Megan (and now Alan), Jack, and Sara will have more lines and stuff as well (and I might add a few more boys later on). Review, please!

Vandagirl :D


	7. Brittany

Get ready for one of my personal favorite chapters! Read and review!

To clear up some of the stuff about my old story and this one, Alan is new, but Megan is not. Raven never went to detention (although I could make her do that…), she hadn't been seen in gym class, and… yeah. Where I left off, they were getting ready for homecoming. I'm adding in another chapter between what were chapters 9 and 10 (sorry, PerfectlyImperfect, but you'll have to wait an extra chapter for the carrying the girlfriends in the hallway chapter… yes, I know, it's sad. :(). That's all the news for now!

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are the outside characters. Now leave me alone and read the story! Stalkers…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Brittany 

Finally, the next bell had rung. Cyborg thought he would never get out of that God-forsaken classroom. Poetry had to be the worst class he had ever taken. But he had Jack with him, so it was not as bad as it could be.

As the two wandered through the halls to get to their next classes, he could not help but notice how familiar everything looked to him. "Boy, this sure brings back memories," he said to Jack. "I never thought that I would continue high school after that accident. Now that I'm a senior, I can graduate…" He continued walking down the hall, taking glances at different objects.

"You mean you've been here before, and now you're back? And… what accident?" Jack asked in curiosity.

Cyborg only sighed. "It's a long story… I'll tell ya later."

A few moments later, they bumped into Raven and Myra. Cyborg woke from his dreamy state and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Hey, Rae! What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, nothing much," replied Raven. "I just met a new friend in my Geometry class. Victor, this is Myra. Myra, Victor."

Myra's pale face was revealed when she brushed her hair out of the way. She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Cyborg just smiled a friendly smile, even though it was slightly awkward talking to her. Her hands were cold and weak, unlike Cyborg's large and warm hands. "Uh… likewise." He let go of her hand. "And now, I'd like you to meet Jack. Jack, this is my girlfriend, Raven."

Jack only looked at the two girls as they just blankly looked at them, but blinking every once in a while. "Uh… hi."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're polite…"

"Hey, sorry! Didn't mean to be rude…" he exclaimed nervously.

Cyborg knew it was time to change the subject. "So, uh, how's your day been so far, Rae?"

Raven only sighed through her nose and explained, "I don't know if the administration did this on purpose or not, but my Geometry class is made up of pretty much an entire clique. It irritates me."

"Man, that stinks! They must've done that on purpose!" He thought for a moment. "Or… maybe Drain's trying to torture you. Heck, I bet that's why I'm forced to take a stupid poetry class."

"You really think Drain's behind our misery at school? I mean, it's possible, but…"

"Who's Drain?" interrupted Myra and Jack in unison.

"You… don't want to know," Cyborg responded as he shook his head.

"I'll tell you about it later," Raven told her friend.

Cyborg looked at the clock in the hallway. "So, where you headin' to? I have to go to American Government with Jack. He has four classes with me."

"We're both going to English," Raven answered. She looked around the hallway to see who was surrounding her. She indicated that the area was clear, so she leaned towards Cyborg and said, "And it turns out, Robin's good friend Brittany does go here…"

"And she's incredibly irritating. I hate her guts," Myra annunciated coldly.

Jack moaned a little. "Yeah, I don't like her either. I mean, she's hot and everything, but she's kind of a bitch. She likes complaining and getting attention. She thinks she's royalty."

"You must mean, she's _really_ a bitch…" Myra added. "And she does think she's royalty. I agree."

Cyborg looked at the clock one last time, indicating that there were only two minutes left in the passing time. "Well, I'd talk more, but we only have a couple minutes left until second hour starts. Catch ya later!" He grabbed Jack's wrist and they ran past Raven and Myra as they headed towards the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Robin and Clive were already sitting down, as ready to learn as they possibly could be.

Clive leaned towards Robin and started talking. "You know, I had Mrs. Knowing last year for English."

Robin only pretended to be interested. "No, I didn't know, actually. But why is she your teacher this year?"

"I dunno, but I'm excited! She's such a good teacher! Most of the teachers here are actually not that good, but I really like Mrs. Knowing. She's very nice, and I really like her! I even make her origami!"

"Really…" Robin responded. "I'm so surprised." Never did he think he would start acting like Raven when it came to meeting someone new.

"Yeah! Ya wanna see it?" Clive rushed over to the teacher's desk and picked up a complicated geometric shape, and a monkey. "These are just a couple of things that I made for her one day. I figured that she'd like them, so I made them. And I made a monkey for Myra too."

"They're… nice…" he said as he looked at the designs without any interest. He placed his elbow on his desk, leaned his head on it, and sighed.

"What seems to be troubling you, my wonderful new friend?" Clive asked as other students entered the classroom, not minding the boys' conversation.

Robin said nothing and sighed again.

Clive approached him and waved his hand in front of Robin's face. "Hello? Dick? My new friend that I made today? Dick?"

Robin still said nothing.

Clive became angry. He did not like to be ignored. "**_DICK!_**"

Robin became startled. "Ahh!" He fell off his chair and landed on his buttocks.

At that moment, Raven and Myra entered the room. Myra ran up to the boys and put her hands on her hips. "Clive, what'd you do now?" she asked in a demanding voice.

Clive bowed like a Japanese person and replied, "I am truly sorry for surprising this innocent soul. I did not mean to, but instead I was just trying to get his attention."

"Clive, you know you don't have to talk to me like that…"

He paused and stood up straight. "Right. Sorry. But…"

"But what?" Myra asked as Robin rose from the floor.

"But you're the only young female in this world that is worthy of my friendship!"

"Not necessarily…"

"What? You mean you don't like me?" His eyes became big with worry.

Myra smiled in nervousness. "No, no! I meant that as a good thing!"

"Oh really…" He put his finger on his chin and thought about the possibilities. His glasses seemed to have slid down his nose as his pensive mood distracted him from the rest of the world.

Myra pulled Raven's wrist so that she was facing Clive. "Clive… Clive, you can stop thinking now…" Myra explained to him.

Clive snapped out of his moment. "Oh! Right." He noticed Raven in front of him. "What do you call yourself?"

"You're… asking for my name, right?" She sighed. "I'm Raven. I've already heard about you, so you don't have to explain everything to me about yourself."

Clive understood. "Okay."

Myra whispered in Raven's ear, "Good call."

"I guess it's what I get for thinking ahead. I could tell by the way he talked that he'd be the type to explain things beyond what I want him to."

"Yeah…"

At that moment, Starfire skipped into the classroom full of smiles. "Hello friends!" She raced up to Robin. "Dick! I am so excited! I have made a new friend! Tell me, have you made any new friends?"

Robin smiled slightly and glanced at Clive. Clive smiled and answered, "Yes, tell the lady about your new friend!"

Robin sighed and explained, "Yeah, I have a new friend. He's right over there. Name's Clive."

Starfire approached him and squeezed him half to death. "Hello, Dick's new friend Clive! My name is Kori, and I love Dick with all my heart!"

Clive waved his arms frailly. Myra started to chuckle at the slight irony involved in this, as Robin smirked, trying hard not to laugh. Raven smirked as she sat down in a nearby desk.

At that moment, a girl with curly locks of gold and wearing an all pink outfit entered the room and sat down next to Robin. "Oh really… then why are you squeezing that dork over there?"

Robin could not believe his eyes; he refused to believe. "Brittany?" he exclaimed, eyes wide. He quickly switched to a different seat as the girl leaned towards him.

Myra had stopped laughing and then commanded, "Kori, let go of Clive. I fear we're in a situation with Dick."

After she did so, Clive began gasping for breath and then started to cling onto Myra's shoulders. Myra rolled her eyes and said, "You actually deserved that after squeezing me to death this morning, so will you let go?"

Clive did as she told him to do and sat down in a desk.

Myra approached the blonde girl. "So, if it isn't the so-called queen of the school, Brittany Sanders!"

"And if it isn't the ugliest bitch there is, Myra Porter!"

"At least I don't try harder to be pretty than to actually develop brains! Face it, you're not pretty, nor do you have any brains!"

Clive watched Myra argue with Brittany in what seemed to be a dreamy way. He looked at Robin. "Isn't she hot when she's angry?"

Robin jumped in surprise. "What! Brittany!"

"**No!**" he exclaimed, glaring at Robin's blue eyes. He got out of his anger and sighed dreamily as he continued watching the two girls fight.

"Clive? Hello? Clive?" Robin waved his hand in front of his face, but then shrugged when he realized he had escaped from reality.

"You think you're so great!" Brittany exclaimed. "I'll just show you how great you are!" She then flicked her off.

Myra had had just about enough, so she shoved Brittany into the chalkboard, her eyes expressing much anger.

A guy in the class exclaimed, "**Girl fight!**" as he witnessed the fight. The other kids in the room laughed.

Just then a shorter and older woman entered the room. As she did, Myra at that moment stopped fighting with Brittany and immediately sat down in her desk. Brittany did the same thing right afterwards. The woman sighed and continued to walk into the classroom. She looked at the class as everyone quietly sat down in their seat. "Well, good morning. You all were probably wondering why I have you again this year. Don't ask me, because I myself do not know."

Clive began waving his arm frantically, but the teacher seemed to ignore it.

"But I also really like this sophomore class. There are so many different people in this class, and it's great how all… well, most of you get along so well."

Myra and Starfire glared at Brittany. Brittany stuck her tongue out at both of them and turned her head away from them.

"However, we do have some new faces in this classroom. If you would like, it would be great if you all could stand up and introduce yourselves. This school is incredibly big, so I think it is important for our other students to know what you are like right away."

Starfire quickly stood up. "Hello, fellow classmates! My name is Kori! I am very excited to start off with a new school year!"

The teacher said, "Well, that's good Kori. I'm glad you're excited. Now there are a couple more of you in here…"

Robin stood up. "Hi, I'm Dick. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm taken, so leave me alone." Starfire giggled as he sat back down. Flames seemed to appear in Brittany's eyes as she glared at her.

Raven sighed, knowing that she had to get up. "I'm Raven. I'm normally quiet, so don't expect me to talk much." She sat back down.

Clive finally shouted, still raising his hand impatiently, "Mrs. Knowing!"

Mrs. Knowing called on him. "Yes, Clive?"

"Where is your origami? And why did you put Myra and Brittany in the same class?"

"Actually, I took most of my origami at home over the summer, and then when my nieces and nephews came over to visit, they kind of… somehow got them from off the shelf and ruined them. But I was able to keep the kangaroo and the shape that you made me. I'm terribly sorry that I didn't take that much care of your creations." She wandered to the other side of the room. "And I did not put Myra and Brittany in this class together. The administration put them in here. Apparently the board added a new member, but I haven't met him yet."

"You're apology is accepted. That only means that I can remake some of the patterns I had made you before." He smiled as Myra rolled her eyes in slight embarrassment.

Raven whispered to Robin, "Cyborg and I were wondering if Drain put me in a class with Brittany and her friends in Geometry on purpose. You think he's the new board member?"

Robin paused. "Brittany has friends?" he asked, bewildered. He shook his head. "Actually, that's not important, but yeah, you might be right."

Starfire leaned towards them. "Why would Drain be a part of the school?"

"It was probably his only way to get us into this school. It makes sense," explained Robin.

Raven pondered, "But how would he know all of the students and their personalities?"

"That is a mystery," stated Starfire.

Myra leaned towards the other three. "Who is Drain!"

Raven sighed. "It's an incredibly long story. How about I tell you at lunch?"

Myra answered, "All right. I guess I can wait until then."

Mrs. Knowing stopped them. "Please stop talking and pay attention to me for a moment. When I am done talking about the class rules, you may talk amongst yourselves."

They did as they were told. When she was done explaining the classroom rules, Mrs. Knowing left the classroom to run an errand.

Brittany approached Starfire. She stared at her coldly. "You'd better not steal Dick from me, or I'll have to tear you limb from limb!" She held up her fist.

"I do not wish to fight you. You must deal with the fact that Dick does not want to be with you the way that he wants to be with me. I am sure we could become good friends if you just…"

"**I will never be your friend! You're trying to take my boyfriend away from me!**" Flames seemed to appear in her eyes she was so angry.

Starfire became angry and was losing her patience. "He was never your boyfriend and he never will be!"

"Well, we'll just see about that…" She approached Robin and gave him a big hug across his shoulders. "Dick, you love me don't you?"

"No," he said without hesitating.

"Yeah right. Of course you do! Everyone loves me!"

Myra seemed to have hacked her lungs out in response to Brittany's words. Clive and Raven laughed.

Brittany glared at Myra. "No one asked you, bitch!"

Clive whispered to Raven, "There are many reasons why I don't like Brittany, but the main reason is that she hates Myra for no reason other than that she's a goth-like person. She calls her a bitch when she's the real one."

"I knew she was annoying when she first spoke to me."

"That too. She doesn't even have any dignity at all whatsoever. She is very, very irritating."

Raven nodded. Even though Clive was weird, she did not mind talking to him about Brittany, or anything that she could completely relate to. She guessed she would not mind having Clive for a friend for the most part.

Myra approached both of them. "Just like you don't know your own strength."

Clive shook his fist. "How dare you compare me to that… that…!"

Myra realized what she had said and replied, "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to do that. But still, you don't know your own strength." She turned to Raven. "Looks can be very deceiving. He looks like a weakling, but he's actually quite strong."

"I didn't squeeze you _that_ hard…" was Clive's response as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did! I fell on the ground you squeezed so hard! I couldn't breathe!" she insisted.

Raven smirked. She could tell they were flirting, and she had to admit, it was pretty cute.

Meanwhile, Brittany was still screaming at Starfire, while she was maturely telling her to stop yelling at her. Robin sat at his desk and sighed.

Mrs. Knowing returned to the classroom and noticed that Brittany was still yelling at Starfire. She ran up to the scene and shouted, "Hey! I don't know what you're arguing about, but knowing you, I'm sure it's ridiculous. Leave Kori alone or I'll give you a detention!"

She growled and sat back down. Robin and Starfire sighed in relief, and so did Raven, Myra, and Clive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As all of the above was happening, Beast Boy had been on his way to his Western Civilization class. As he entered the classroom, he found himself with about five guys that did not seem to have very many brains. Of course, some would think that Beast Boy was stupid, but be assured, these boys were stupider.

"Dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy as the stupid people wrapped a rope around him. "Why are you tying me up!"

One of the boys giggled. "Cuz…" He snorted, hiding his laughter.

"Cuz… why?"

"Cuz you're a green chicken!" another shouted

Beast Boy felt a little hurt. "Well, so what if I'm green…" He realized something. "Oh wait, no I'm not! I'm not green!"

Another finally yelled out, "You are now!" He and his friends threw feathers and green paint all over him. The rope was to keep him secure.

When they were finished, Beast Boy sighed and said to himself, "Well, that was humiliating! You'd expect _me_ to prank _them_!" He did not care about the feathers and green paint that covered his body, but instead untied the rope and sat down in his seat, waiting for the teacher to enter the classroom.

The stupid people were giggling about perverted information as some of the not-so girly girls glared at them. The others just shared conversations with each other. Beast Boy sat at his desk as a girl approached him. She was slightly taller than he, and had shoulder-length red hair and bright green eyes.

She kneeled down next to him. "Hi. I'm sorry about what those idiots did to you."

He looked up to face her. "Well, uh, thanks. You know them?"

"Oh, how I wish I didn't! All they ever do is laugh at perverted jokes and pull the most idiotic pranks on people."

"And… why are they in the same class?"

"You know what, I really don't know. All I've heard is that they got this new guy on the administration, and he put everyone in whatever classes he wants people to be in. At least, that's what I heard from my brother Michael, anyways. But I'm not really sure." She paused for a moment, and then held out her hand. "I'm Gloria."

"I'm Gar. Nice to meet ya." They shook hands.

Beast Boy paused for a moment. "Do you know anything about some dude named Charlie? Cuz he's in my Algebra class with my girlfriend and our new friends, and all the girls that chase him around are too irritating to be human!"

Gloria sighed. "Yes, I know them. I hate our class. The vast majority of it is a bunch of stupid people, and by stupid I mean both the Charlie Chasers and the guys back there. There are only about ten Charlie Chasers that actually chase him, but a good number of the other girls have secret crushes on him. It makes me sick, actually, because quite frankly, Charlie's an idiot that uses girls for sex. But most of them don't even know that."

Dude, I never thought so many girls could be so shallow."

"I know…"

Soon, the stupid boys that played the prank on Beast Boy came to the conversation. One of them asked him, "Hey, did you know that fire-truck starts with an 'f' and ends with a 'ck'? Do you know what else starts with an 'f' and a 'ck'?"

He looked at Gloria, realizing that he did not want to stoop to their level in front of her, nor become friends with the people that pranked him. He looked back at them. "Actually, maybe I don't want to know…"

"Of course you do! Now what is it?"

He sighed. "Whatever, just tell me…"

The same boy snorted and responded, "It's 'fu…"

At that moment, the teacher came in the room and ordered everyone to sit down. It took a long time for him to get the stupid people to sit, but he ended up giving them a detention for not following proper instructions. He actually never noticed that Beast Boy was covered in paint (very surprising, but possible), so he did not do anything about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, guess who's back with Beast Boy! Gloria's back with Beast Boy! And Brittany is back with Robin! W00t! Next chapter is another continuation of the first day, but it'll be the last of the day. It takes a while to explain everything (and I won't even get through all the classes for that day, but at some point during the story, you'll see the Titans in each of their classes). Review, and don't write flames please. Later, dudes.

Oh, and one more thing: How come I've gotten 756 hits in 3 weeks, but I've gotten 88 reviews since February? That's saying that a lot of anonymous people are scared to review: but don't be. And I know there are actual authors that have my story on their favorite stories list (like BillJoeBob2, if you're reading this…), so… yeah. Okay, if you're too intimidated to review, then you don't have to. I just think it's weird that no one reviews… oh well. That's just me. But maybe all those people want to flame me, but I'm asking you not to… I'm confused. But I shouldn't worry about it. Okay, bye, y'all! (by the way, you can forget about this message if you want... I'm just being me here...)

Vandagirl :D


	8. Lunches

**_AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I NEVER UPDATED!_** Yeah… um… I've been way too busy with school, and ever since I joined a bunch of other websites my dedication to fanfiction has slipped by… a lot. But here's the eighth chapter, but before that I have some issues to cover.

Whoever kept swearing at me for "putting Robin with Brittany"… I wasn't serious. There wasn't any need to be so upset… you couldn't have been seriously hurt, could you? My goodness, some people on here have issues… :(

Don't ever tell me any couple I like is gay. Just don't. I don't care if you like the story, don't tell me CyRae is gay. It ticks me off.

Don't beg me for an update. It doesn't make me go any faster, and this little adventure between chapters 7 and 8 has proven it. Don't get my wrong, I'm very glad you like my story and I'm happy that you would love to read the rest, but sometimes lots of other things come before fanfiction. That's just the way my life works. Get used to it. Please. Now for the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own my bed, my pillow, my CD player, my paper, my drawings, my homework (grr…), my Teen Titans Go comic Number 8, my…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Lunches and the End of the Day

The bell for first lunch rang and exactly 10:35. Beast Boy and Terra headed towards the cafeteria with Megan and Alan, the twins they had made friends with earlier in the day. They ended up finding Raven with the dark teenager she had made friends with.

Alan pointed at Myra. "Hey, don't we know her?"

"I think she's that outcast-emo-goth girl in the class above us," Megan answered. "I think her name's Myra. She's the one that's always with Clive, the real smart dude. Except… she's not with him now…"

"They must not be in the same lunch," Alan figured. "Clive's such a weirdo, though. It makes sense the two would hang out with each other, though."

Beast Boy asked Terra, "Dude, if she's the outcast that always hangs out with whoever, then what's she doing with Raven?"

"I don't know, Gar. I guess they became friends. I'm just glad Raven made a friend. She'd probably shoot herself without someone else to hang around with." She waved for the others to follow her. "Come on, guys! Let's sit with them and we can all meet each other."

Beast Boy sighed. "Fine…" They got to the table and sat in some empty seats.

Raven looked up and said, "Hi, Tara. Hi, Gar." She pointed to her friend. "This is Myra."

Myra looked at both of them. "Nice to meet you both. Now, who are the guys next to you?"

Terra gestured her hand across to the other two. "This is Alan and Megan. We met in Algebra."

Megan smiled. "It's good to meet all of you." She noticed Alan's bored expression, so she nudged his elbow.

He sighed after being nudged, then eventually answered, "Sure. Good to meet so many new people." Megan only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Beast Boy could not help but stare at Myra's dead black hair. "Dude, is your hair like that… naturally?"

Myra answered straightforwardly, "Actually, my hair is naturally blonde. I just have to dye it black every time it grows out a little bit."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really? I can't picture you as a blonde. You look better with black hair."

"Too bad my parents don't. I mean, even Clive likes it better black! But that might be because Brittany's hair is blonde…"

Terra became slightly startled. "Brittany!"

Raven responded, "Yes, the famous long-lost friend of Dick's does go here. And she's really annoying."

"Does she help stereotype blondes?"

"Yes," Myra answered immediately. "But that doesn't mean you have to dye your hair because of it. If you're cool enough, you might be able to counter her reputation."

Terra only sighed in irritation, but then smiled at Myra's compliment.

"Oh yeah, I know who Brittany is," Megan added. "She's really annoying. And racist," she finished with a frown.

"Sounds like Brittany's some sort of horrible test human-demon gone berserk," Beast Boy joked.

"Yep. She liked to tell me racist jokes to my face back in middle school, along with anyone else who wasn't white."

"That's horrible…" Terra stated in shock. "How dare she!"

"I would've beat her up," Alan started, "but she's a chick, and it's really not my job, or my thing, to beat up chicks. Besides, Meg here can handle her herself."

"Sure can. But all that's behind me now. But I hope she gets expelled."

Myra nodded. "Clive's been trying to plot a way for her to get in so much trouble that she'd get expelled from school. But all his plans always look like they're going to fail miserably. He's been taking a break, but he'll probably start up again at some point in the near future."

Beast Boy gobbled down half of his tofu burger and asked with his mouth full, "Who's Clive?"

Terra elbowed him. "Chew your food! That's disgusting!"

"Clive's your friend, right?" Megan asked politely.

"Yes, he's my friend. He's the guy that likes to hunch over and laugh. He's also becoming friends with Dick… I thought it was pretty weird though, because normally people will get scared away from him at first."

"Yeah, well, Dick's not exactly the type to run away from someone who approaches him, no matter how weird he is," Raven explained. "If anything, he'll just get freaked out and freeze, but he'll be polite."

Beast Boy nodded. "Poor guy… too bad I wasn't there to protect him…" He looked up to see Myra kind of glaring at him. He smiled. "Oops, my bad…"

"Gar, honestly… couldn't you be a little more considerate?" Terra looked at Myra in the eye. "Sorry about him. He doesn't know when to open his mouth sometimes. But that's what I'm here for!" she finished with a smile.

"Thank God… because that used to be my job…" Raven remarked.

"Right…" he answered. He changed the subject. "So… how's Kori with this Brittany thing?"

Myra jumped in. "Kori's taking it maturely and so far hasn't run out of patience. Brittany, on the other hand, isn't taking it so well…"

At that moment, Cyborg came to the table with Jack and sat down next to Raven. "Yo! What's up?" He wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder.

"We're all fine," she responded. "We're just eating lunch here…"

"Now I remember you and your friend met Jack, but… what about the rest of you?"

"Victor!" Gar exclaimed. "Wassup? Meet Alan and Megan, the sweet new dude and dudette of this table!"

"Hey, any friend of Gar or Tara is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, man," Alan responded. Megan nodded.

Cyborg got out his beef sandwich. "Now that I think about it, Rae, I really do think that Drain became a part of the administration. It just makes sense… I mean, this whole Brittany thing, putting me in a poetry class, putting Rae here in gym…"

Myra stepped in the conversation. "Okay, I know you guys were going to tell me the answer to this question at some point, but I'm running out of patience. _Who the hell is Drain!_ You guys keep talking about him and I have no clue who he is!"

"Drain?" Megan and Alan said in unison.

"Woah, this is starting to get weird," Jack mentioned. "I'll catch ya later, Victor. I'm gonna go back to the team's table." He walked away towards an array of sweaty football players.

Raven sighed. "It's a long story, but I'll tell you." She put down all of her food and began explaining. "Do you know who the Teen Titans are?"

Myra nodded. "Yeah, let's see… they're Robin, Starfire… Cyborg… Beast Boy… Raven…" she stopped herself, eyes becoming wide. She slouched back in her chair. "Oh…" She sat back up. "But why are you here?"

"I was just about to get there. Drain is a villain that intruded into our tower and drained away our powers. I know it may seem impossible to drain Cyborg's or Robin's abilities, but he managed to do that. But now instead of destroying us, or anything like that, he decided to send us to this school for a year. I know it's stupid, but maybe he just wants us to suffer here… I mean, it's working for the most part. But now we think that he's a new member of the administration."

Beast Boy dropped his burger and added, "Yeah, I heard there was supposed to be some new guy on it. Gloria Anders told me about how the Charlie Chasers and the idiots got to be in all the same classes."

Terra asked, "Is Gloria Kori's sister? Well, you can be friends…"

"Don't worry! You're the girl for me!" Beast Boy gave her a shoulder hug.

Terra blushed. "Thanks, Gar."

Cyborg chuckled. "Now ain't that cute!" He put his arm back around Raven's shoulder.

Myra put her elbow on the table and sighed. Her hair covered her sad blue eyes. She continued to eat her sandwich as the others finished their lunches.

Soon, Megan asked her, "Hey, you ok?"

Myra snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Megan shrugged, but then continued eating. Lunch was over soon after that, so they each headed to their next classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 20 minutes after first lunch ended, second lunch began. The second half of the school raced to the cafeteria at 11:35 after half of a day of learning. Robin, Clive, and Starfire all entered the cafeteria together and sat at a table near the entrance.

As Starfire was looking around, she spotted her new friend, Sara. She immediately rose from her seat and dragged the quiet girl to their table. "Hello, friend! Come sit by us! I am sure it would be quite lonely to sit all by yourself!"

Sara smiled. "Thanks, Kori."

Clive lowered his glasses and "examined" Sara (in a non-perverted way, of course!). He stood up and walked around her, pausing every once in a while to think and hum to himself.

Sara became uneasy. "Um… what are you doing…?"

"I have never seen you attend classes at this school before," explained Clive.

"Yeah, I'm new here…"

Clive held his finger up in the air. "A ha! Of course! I'm brilliant!"

Robin groaned to himself a little bit. He got up from his chair and attempted to drag Clive back to his seat, but he refused.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" exclaimed Clive.

"Done with what!"

"Learning about Kori's new friend! What else would I be up here for?" He began to mumble to himself, "Pitiful humans with their tiny intellects…"

Robin sat back down and let Clive continue his "business".

"So, what do you call yourself?" asked Clive to Sara.

"I'm… Sara… and you are?"

He bowed. "I'm Clive. It is a pleasure getting to know you, Sara."

Starfire somehow knew that Sara did not feel comfortable having Clive talk to her, so she insisted, "Clive, I am sure friend Sara would love to tell everyone about herself while you sit down and enjoy the edibles that you had brought to eat."

Clive understood and replied, "Oh yes. The average human being doesn't like to be disturbed while they eat. I will sit down, and let her enjoy her meal while she explains to us a little bit of her background." He sat down in his chair. "Please Sara, continue."

But before she could begin telling everyone about her, Brittany showed up all of a sudden and gave Robin a hug from behind him. "Hi, Dick! It's me, the best girl in the world, remember?"

He snarled. "I never said that to you."

"Well, you're just too shy to tell me your true feelings for me, so instead you date this red-headed bitch!" She squeezed him tighter and smiled.

Starfire grew red in the face. She immediately rose from her seat. "You do not call me that! He does not like you in any way, and you must deal with it!"

Brittany let go of him and glared at Starfire. "Maybe you're the one who should deal with it, because Dick is mine, got it!"

"You are the one who must 'get it'! Dick does not like you in that special way! You are just wanting to hide from the truth by calling me names and pretending that he is your boyfriend!"

"I'm not doing that! He really is my boyfriend, and you're the one who has to deal with it! So there!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Why do you not just go find someone else to be your boyfriend!"

"Because there's no one just like Dick! All of the other boys suck ass!"

"Why must you use such foul language! It is not necessary, and you know it! You also know that he does not love you, nor will he ever! _So stop flirting with him and stop pretending that he is your boyfriend!_" Her face was red and angry, very angry. Nobody, not even Robin, had ever seen her this angry before.

He knew that he had to do something. He stepped in between them. "Stop fighting! You're driving me crazy!" He glared at Brittany. "I don't want to go out with you. Deal with it, all right!"

Brittany seemed like she was going to burst into tears, but instead, she smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, silly Dick! I thought you were serious at first! You could've just told me that you wanted some time by yourself! Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow!" She hugged him and skipped away to sit with her girly friends.

Clive dug his fork into his salad. "She has not changed a bit since the sixth grade. I find that to be amazing. I would say impressive, but since she also has not matured since the sixth grade, I would not find that impressive in the least bit."

"That girl is incredibly immature. What's her deal, anyways?" asked Sara.

"She was spoiled as a child. When I get married and have a daughter, I refuse to spoil her!" Clive exclaimed.

Starfire kept her fist clenched as she ate her lunch. The others enjoyed a conversation with each other until lunch ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the final bell had rung. All six of them, plus Myra, Clive, Jack, Sara, Megan, Alan, and Gloria all met at the front door and began to talk to each other.

"Sister Gloria!" exclaimed Starfire. "I did not know that you would make friends with Gar!"

"Actually Kori, I didn't either. But that's ok. Life's full of surprises!" she said optimistically.

Clive looked up at Jack, who was very tall. "I remember you. You are the football player that nearly tackled me when I found myself wandering through the practice field."

"I still don't know why you were there in the first place, dude. It doesn't look a thing like a science lab or anything."

"I was looking for Myra!" He gestured Myra to join the conversation. "Myra, do you remember when I was looking for you, but wounded up on the football field?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Clive, how on earth could I forget?" She crossed her arms. "I still can't believe Ms. Crock wanted me to be a cheerleader… why! Why!"

Raven looked over at her. "What?"

"You heard me, she wanted me to be a cheerleader!"

Raven smirked, suppressing her laughter. Cyborg had heard this as well, so he joined her.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were linked at the arms talking. "Do you think that Brittany will ever leave you alone?" she asked.

He sighed. "Probably not. She's never going to face the truth, no matter how much any of us can convince her."

"Why do the people of Earth have to be like that? Why can they not just face the truth? After all, they cannot change it, no matter how much they try, and no matter how much they dislike it."

"I know Kori. I know…" He sighed again. "But sometimes, I guess we have to face the truth, because we know that there are people that don't know how to face it. I guess we have to face it for them sometimes."

Starfire sighed. "Agreed."

Beast Boy and Terra approached them. "Dude, why the long faces? School couldn't have been that bad, could it?" asked Beast Boy.

"No Gar. You see, there's this other girl that refuses to deal with the fact that Kori and I are dating, and she can't change that."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, Dick," said Terra sympathetically. "Let me guess, Brittany?"

"Yes, Brittany," Starfire sighed.

"Thanks Tara." Robin smiled. "You know, for feeling sorry…"

At that moment, everyone decided that they should go home. The older siblings of the Titans came outside and escorted their family members to their cars. Others walked home, while Myra and Clive took the city bus back to their homes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 will probably come up sometime during Christmas time. If it doesn't, remember to not ask me to update, ok? Thank you so much! And sorry if this wasn't the greatest. It's hard to edit something sometimes.

And remember there will be a new chapter 10 coming between the original chapter 9 and 10. The original chapter 10 will become chapter 11, then after that will be the chapters that have never been read on fanfiction because that was when my story was deleted. Tata!

Vandagirl :D


	9. The Weekend with the Titans

Hey all. I updated around Christmas time! Hooray, I actually kept to my word! Go me! Well, I probably would have updated sooner if my stupid brother would stop playing Starcraft. Online games are so overrated, don't you think? Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own no ownership to Teen Titans, although sometimes I do wish I had control over it so it wouldn't be cancelled. But go figure. Oh, and I also don't own _Happy Gilmore_. You'll find out what that means later… if you haven't read this yet…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: The Weekend with the Titans 

The weekend finally arrived. After five days of utter torture in the place cleverly disguised as "school," it is every student's dream to have a nice little weekend to catch up on sleep, play a video game or two, watch a movie, read a good, non-required book, or maybe even hang out with friends without the need to obey school rules.

But to start of Robin's Saturday morning, he decided he wanted to call Starfire on the phone. He wandered over to the kitchen, picked up the white cordless phone, and was ready to dial the number.

At that moment, his sister Princess walked into the room. "Who are you calling?" she asked innocently.

"I'm calling my girlfriend," he replied, slightly annoyed. "Now will you please leave me alone? What we're going to talk about is none of your business."

"Is it something bad?"

"We ourselves aren't doing anything bad, if that's what you're asking. It's about someone else."

"Are you going to gossip?"

He sighed. "No, we're not gossiping. We're trying to settle an issue without being mean to this other person. Now will you just leave me in peace so I can call her before Mom and Dad get home?"

Princess nodded, knowing that that was her best choice. "Ok, Dick. Have fun." She skipped away to her bedroom.

Robin dialed the number and listened for someone to pick it up.

On the other side of the line, a masculine voice answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, is Kori home?"

"Yeah, she's home. Who is this?"

"This is Dick."

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Dick. Has she told you about me?" he asked, a little surprised that she may not have.

"I dunno. This is Michael. She may have, but I don't really listen to anything that she says." He saw Starfire walk down the hallway. Michael handed her the phone. "Here, Kori. It's… Nick, or something…"

Starfire was confused, but she took the phone anyways. "Hello? Who is calling me?"

"Kori, it's Dick."

She became ecstatic. "Oh, hello Dick! I have missed you so!"

"I missed you too, Kori. Listen, this whole ordeal with Brittany is getting completely out of hand. We need to do something about it."

She sighed. "I was hoping that that was not what you were going to call me about, but if you feel that it is necessary to talk about it, then we will talk about it."

"Oh. Sorry, Kori," he answered guiltily. "But yes, I do feel it's important. She's getting on my nerves, and it's not making you feel any better about things. Maybe you shouldn't get so mad about it. I know it's frustrating, but we need to think of something that'll make her stay away for good."

"Agreed. But what do you propose we do?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that it must be something 'drastic', and it must only involve us, and no one else. No one, not even someone like Myra, can make her stop flirting with me, and making you angry."

"Well, maybe I can work with that. Right now, I know that I should not become so angry anymore." She thought for a few moments, and then an idea popped into her head. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" he asked desperately.

"During lunchtime, we may become a little more… romantic with each other."

Robin was confused and embarrassed at the same time. "Huh? What was that?"

"Would you rather be more romantic with Brittany, or would you rather be more romantic with me?" she asked angrily.

"Oh! I'd pick you any day of the year! Any year of the century!" He smiled nervously, realizing what he had just said before.

"Fine," she answered, still a little frustrated. She continued with her plan. "We become more romantic, and then we kiss before Brittany comes to our table." Her eyes glowed with much joy.

Robin also glowed with happiness, but then thought for a moment. "Well, actually, do we really want our first kiss to happen during lunch while Brittany's watching?"

"Whoever said that it had to be our first one?"

Robin grinned the biggest grin he had ever grinned. "I like it!"

Starfire giggled. "I thought you would."

Robin heard a car pull up in his driveway. "Oh, I have to go. My parents are home now, and I don't want to get into trouble."

"Well, ok. I will see you on Monday?"

"You bet. Bye, Kori."

"I bid you farewell, Dick. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." They each hung up their phones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Raven was at her house, trying to ignore the noise of her younger brothers as they played on their Gamestation. She sat on her bed reading the poetry book that Myra had lent her for the weekend. At least, she was trying to read it. The brothers' voices could be heard all the way from the basement to her bedroom all the way upstairs. She could not concentrate. She decided that she would go downstairs and try and quiet them down a little bit.

"Could you guys be any louder?" she asked them as soon as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

The white dog on Ricky's lap jumped up and wagged its tail. He leaped up to Raven to say hi.

"Hi, Bartholomew… nice to see you."

Ricky squeaked, "Hey! Don't be mean to pup-pup! He's just a pup-pup who's a cute pup-pup!"

Travis became annoyed. "Ricky, stop squeaking! It's irritating!"

"You're irritating, butt-hole!"

"Hey! That's rude and inappropriate!"

Raven could not take much more. "Stop making so much noise! You're both irritating, and I'm trying to read my book!"

"You shouldn't read dark poetry. It's not good for your soul," Travis told her.

"I can read what I want!"

"Yeah. After all, her boyfriend gave it to her!" teased Ricky.

"As a matter of fact, my boyfriend didn't give it to me. Myra loaned it to me."

"Yeah right. He gave it to you. I'm telling Dad!"

Raven sighed, knowing that she could not shut him up. "You know what, why do I bother? I'll just tell Mom and Dad that you were being more irritating than ever. I don't mean to be a snitch, but I don't have any other choice. I'll go leave now." She exited the basement and reentered her bedroom. She reopened the book and began reading again. Fortunately, the boys were not making as much noise as they had been making earlier.

A few minutes later, a guy in his late teens opened the front door without knocking. Raven came out of her room to see who was home.

The guy gave her a look. "Who are you?"

"I was about to ask the same thing."

He then realized something. "Oh! You must be the new girl in this family. I'm Jim."

"I'm Raven."

He pointed at her hair. "What's with the purple hair?"

"It's a long story, and believe me, you don't want me to tell you."

Jim shrugged. "All right. So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"And… I take it you're attending that retched school? I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Yeah… I'm just glad I only have to be there for a year. I feel bad for my new friends though, since they have to be there all four of their high school years. I hate how people get labeled there. It's not right."

"I know. I wasn't really labeled anything at that school. I was a "norm". I was… kind of an out-going person. I could be friends with just about anyone, as long as they didn't irritate me."

"A few of my friends are like that, I guess. But it's hard to find someone who isn't irritating, considering the amount of snobby girls there."

"Really? There weren't that many in my grade. Maybe it's just you guys."

Raven only rolled her eyes.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're out to lunch. They'll be back soon."

Bartholomew ran up the stairs, wagging his tail and shaking his butt.

"Puppy!" cried Jim. He knelt to the dog's level and pet his head.

"You… like that thing?"

"He's cute! Of course I like him! Are you just not an animal person?"

"Not really…"

He stood up. "Well, you'll change your mind once you start playing with him. He's a dumb dog, but he's a lovable puppy." He looked down at the dog and said in a baby voice, "Isn't that right, puppy? You're a dumb dog! But we love you so much! Yes we do!"

Bartholomew started to wag his tail again.

Raven sighed and began stroking Bartholomew's back. She became accustomed to the so-called puppy, and smiled. She picked him up and took him to the couch, and laid him on her lap. She kept stroking his back until the door opened a couple minutes later.

Her parents had come home. After they entered the doorway, the dog leapt from Raven's lap and ran to greet them.

"Hey, Dog!" shouted Raven's dad.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," said Jim.

"Jim! What are you here for?" asked Raven's mom.

"Oh, I came for food, laundry, the usual. I'd almost forgotten that we added onto the family."

"I take it you've met Raven. Yeah, she's… different from the rest of us," her dad stated.

Raven stood from the couch, slightly annoyed by her new father's comment, but did not make much to it. "I know I'm different. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to my room to finish my poetry book." Raven headed back upstairs, and did what she had said she would do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clive walked up to Robin's front door and rang the doorbell. Unusually, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

Robin answered the door and sighed in slight irritation. "Why are you at my house right now? And how did you know that I lived here?"

"I got an advanced copy of the school directory from the office. And I'm here because your phone was busy."

"Yeah, I was talking to Kori."

Robin's mother came from behind him and asked, "Oh Dick! Who's your friend?"

Clive bowed. "I'm Clive. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grayson."

"Why thank you, Clive. Please come inside."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grayson." He entered the house and slouched onto the couch. "My, what a lovely home you have here, Mrs. Grayson! It's so tidy and neat!"

"Clive, just tell me what you're going to talk about," Robin insisted.

Robin's mother put her hands on her hips. "If you two are going to talk about something, then I need to listen in case I can help!"

Clive knew to think fast. "Actually, I do not need to talk anymore. But I do want Dick to come over to my house to… play video games with me."

She sighed. "Well, I guess there's no harm in that. Well, go have fun. But Dick, you must be back in an hour, or you can call ahead to let me know you're going to be later."

"All right, Mom." Clive and Robin left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy slouched on the couch lazily while watching some mindless television. His eyes drooped yet were eternally fixed on the bright colors of the device. The remote was gripped in his right hand and held straight in front of him as his thumb changed the channel every few seconds.

"Dude… nothing on… so bored…"

Suddenly, his mother quickly swiped the remote away from his hand and shouted, "If there's nothing on, then why don't you do something else!"

"Because I'm bored, that's why! Why don't you have a Gamestation around here, anyways?"

"Because, Gamestations are for snobby rich kids that can afford anything they want!"

"Not necessarily!"

"Oh really, then how come Mrs. Thompson can afford to buy her kids a Gamestation, a ZCube, a Mega Genesis, a Mega Jupiter, a Z64, a Gamestation 2, _and_ a ZCube 360, _plus_ her own swimming pool, 5 computers, high-speed Internet, digital cable, and a stupid moat, with alligators and everything!" Her face started turning bright red with psychotic facial expressions.

"Dude, nobody has a moat. Titans' Tower doesn't even have a moat."

"Ok, maybe not a moat, but she just has way too many things! Why can't I have all those things!" Her expressions became more elaborate.

Beast Boy only rose an eyebrow. "Dude, jealous much?" He shook his head. "But I don't want a stupid moat, even if they did have alligators, I just want a Gamestation!"

"Sure, _now_ you just want a Gamestation, but later you'll want all that other stuff too, and I can't give it to you, because **we can't afford it!**" Her face only turned redder.

He only frowned at her assumption of his person. "Dude, if you really can't afford just a Gamestation, then fine, forget it! But I'm not as materialistic as you think! What kind of mother are you, anyways?"

"**Go to your room, or you'll never see the light of day again! **And my God have mercy on your soul…"

He only rolled his eyes as he stared disgustingly at his mother's "crazy face". "Okay, okay, but I've seen scarier things than you, just so you know."

She only growled at the remark as she saw him rise off the couch and out of the living room.

He wandered over to the direction of his bedroom, when he spotted the front door. He turned his head and stopped in his tracks. Just looking at it made the angels in Heaven sing hymns of praise as it shone with bright, Godly light. In fact, he could almost hear God's voice saying, "Come, come to me, and you shall be free from the Shadow of Death."

He couldn't resist. He quickly made his way to the doorknob and raced outside without saying a word. He shut the door behind him and raced to freedom… wherever that was. Actually, he turned to his right and headed straight until he reached a dead end, where a busier street was formed at the intersection and his puny side street was no more.

"Now," he said to himself, "who do I know that has a Gamestation? Victor, but he lives too far away. Who nearby…

He knew it. "Raven! Her brothers have a Gamestation! Maybe she could let me use it!" He dashed on the sidewalk of the busy street and headed towards Raven's home.

About five minutes later, he was on Raven's porch when he rang the doorbell. "Come on, come on, I wanna play Gamestation! Come on…"

The door began to swing open, and it was none other than Raven and her emotionless face behind it. "Gar, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be bugging someone that likes to be bugged by you?"

"Raven! Can I play your Gamestation?"

"It's not my Gamestation. It's my brothers'," she replied in her usual monotone.

"Then… can I play your brothers' Gamestation?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, ple…" It was too late. Raven already closed the door before he could repeat his question. "Ah… now what am I supposed to do? I can't go back home… not for at least another five hours…"

"Why don't you go bug Tara?" Raven suggested behind the door.

"Bug Tara…" he pondered. His face immediately lit up. "Bug Tara! Thanks, Raven!"

"You're welcome, as long as you never come back to my house without permission again," she requested, still monotone.

"Done and done! Bye!" He began to run when he forgot that Tara lived too far in walking distance. He turned around and rang her doorbell again.

"Gar, what did I just tell you?" she asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Sorry Raven. But can I at least use your phone? I gotta call Tara so we can meet somewhere. I'm tired of running."

She only sighed as she stepped towards the kitchen to grab a black cordless phone for him to use. "Don't be long, my mom's expecting a call soon."

"Thank God." He dialed her phone number, which was written on his hand, and held the phone to his ear. "Tara? Yeah, I'm calling from Raven's house… don't ask my why I'm there… Listen, my mom's being a pain and… no, I didn't run to Raven… no I ran to her brothers' Gamestation… yeah, I don't have one… my mom thought I was being materialistic when I asked for one… what? I am not materialistic! Ok, good I thought you were serious…"

"Would you hurry it up? Just meet somewhere…"

"… you want to go to the park? That's not too far… sure I can walk some more… but you live too far away for me to pick you up… yeah, yeah, I know, but all I can say is that it sucks being a normal teenager and you're not old enough for a driver's license…"

"Gar…" Raven's impatience grew. "If my mom's missing her call and I get in trouble for it, you'll be in bigger trouble than I will be."

"Don't you think I've had enough scary girls yell at me today?" he snapped. The two of them could hear a "WHAT!" from the phone. Beast Boy reacted quickly. "No! No! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Raven! … What do you mean that wasn't very nice? … Listen, I have to hang up now 'cause Raven's getting ticked… yeah, that's why I called her a scary girl… ok, dude, I'm sorry I called her scary… I'll catch ya later. Ciao!" He pressed the "talk" button and handed it to Raven. She only glared at him as he placed the phone in her hand. He smiled innocently. "Heheh… sorry about that… bye!" He immediately dashed to the direction of the park.

Raven only stood there and sighed in annoyance. "Hope he never comes here ever again…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're not afraid of your mom anymore?" Terra asked as she and Beast Boy strolled along the path in the evergreen park.

"Nah," he responded. "I figured she's not as scary as the monsters we've had to beat."

"But you still think she's scary, right? That's why you ran away from home?"

"Well…" at that moment he spotted Cyborg in the distance. "Dude, it's Victor! Hey! Dude! Over here!" He began waving his arms frantically. "Yoo-hoo!"

"Yo! What's cookin'?" asked Cyborg as he approached them.

"Dude, I actually got to sleep a full eight hours! My mom's too much of a bitch to let me sleep in on weekdays! Not even a little bit!" He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Actually Gar, you're already late to school every day as it is. Maybe you just need to go to bed earlier," Terra suggested.

"Who's side are you on, anyways?" he demanded.

"Ok, you two! Break it up!" insisted Cyborg. "Now, who all wants to go to my place?"

Beast Boy jumped up and down and raised his hand. "Oo! Oo! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Sure, I'm game."

"Great! You're gonna love it there! Now, let's pick up Raven and we can all hang out!"

"Ok," agreed Terra.

"Just so long as that Clive dude doesn't come with us. That kid's creepy!"

"Relax, he's not Raven's friend really, he's Raven's friend's friend. He's also Robin's friend, except he was kinda forced on it."

"Whatever, dude."

Terra put her hands on her hips. "But Gar, in case he does want to come, don't complain, all right? He's not a bad kid, he's just weird…"

As they were walking towards Raven's house, they ran into Robin and Clive.

"Why is everyone in the park today?" asked Clive. "Wait, never mind. If everyone was in the park today, then it would be incredibly crowded."

"Uh… yeah." Robin smiled a weak smile.

"Where are you guys accompanying yourselves?" asked Clive.

"We're going to Victor's place. He says it rules!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Where you guys going?"

"We are going to my apartment to play video games and other fun activities that most people would do on a Saturday afternoon," explained Clive.

"You guys wanna come with us instead?" asked Terra. "We were on our way to pick up Raven. Maybe Kori can come with us too. And Alan and Megan."

"And Myra?" asked Clive happily.

"Sure… Myra too. And Jack too, and if Kori wants to invite Sara that's cool. Well, what do you say?" Cyborg smiled for them to come.

"Come on Clive. We can talk about whatever you wanted to at his house," Robin suggested to him.

"Yes… I suppose so… suppose so… suppose so…" He began to stare off into space.

The others just stared at him. They got him out of his trance by grabbing his feet, gently setting him on the ground, and began to drag him.

"Hey! You are getting my backside dirty! Stop dragging me! I'm serious!"

They immediately stopped dragging him and he rose from the ground. They began to giggle to themselves as Clive brushed himself off.

After they gathered Raven, Starfire, Myra, Sara, Alan, Megan, and Jack, they all headed to Cyborg's house. Inside was a big-screen TV, and large sofa, and many fancy decorations suited for a rich family.

"I'll get the popcorn and drinks, and we can all watch a movie. I'll be right back. You guys just make yourselves comfortable while I go fetch the stuff."

They all slouched onto the large and comfortable sofa. Starfire leaned on Robin's shoulder as Clive was about to grab Myra's hand. Terra giggled as she saw him "making a move" on Myra.

It was then Robin knew why Clive wanted to talk to him. He gestured him to go to a nearby corner where they could be alone.

"Clive, I think I know what's bothering you. All you need to do is calm down, don't rush it, and let the right moment come to you."

Clive was perplexed. "How did you get into my mind? Do you have some sort of devise that can read minds? May I see it so I can know what's going on in Myra's head?"

Robin smacked his own forehead silly. "No, I just know these things! I don't have that kind of technology on me. I'm still surprised my mom let me get out of the house today. I mean, the only time I can call Kori is if my parents aren't home."

"I did not know this had to do with your parents. Well, time to talk to Myra!" He trotted along and sat down next to her. He was relatively close, and almost touching her. She did not mind, but instead they shared a conversation with each other.

Before Robin could go back to his seat, Starfire approached him. "Dick, what was that about?"

"Oh, it was nothing. But I hate being in the middle of it. Especially since I haven't really become close to him yet."

"Dick, I do not think we should kiss if Clive will be witnessing. Not until he and Myra… well…"

"Yeah, you're probably right. We can wait for Brittany. If Clive doesn't get his grip tightened within a month and a half, then we should just call that whole thing off."

"Agreed. But what can we do afterwards?"

"We shouldn't have to worry about that until after the deadline, if you know what I mean."

"I guess not." She smiled. "But we did agree that it would not be our first kiss in the first place…"

"Yeah…"

Their faces became closer to each other. Their eyes gazed at one another's unknowingly. It seemed so natural. As their faces became even closer, the romantic scene was broken by Cyborg's movie announcement.

"We're going to see _Happy Gilmore._ That sound all right to y'all?"

Raven nodded as the others cheered. Robin and Starfire looked at each other, shrugged, and returned to the couch.

When they were finished with the movie, Raven asked Myra, "Did you know that Clive was a little close to you while you were sitting on the couch?"

Myra sighed. "Yeah, he does that sometimes. But I don't mind. He'd been doing that for years. It took me a while to notice at first. I don't know, it just seemed too natural to notice at first. Oh well…"

Raven shrugged and stood next to Cyborg. "Well, I'll see you on Monday. I'll just stay with Victor for a little while longer."

Myra nodded. "Bye, Rae. And thanks for inviting me, Victor. It was a lot of fun." She exited the door, along with everyone else except for Raven.

Raven and Cyborg sat down on the couch. He wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders. "Did'ya have fun?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for inviting me."

"Hey, no problem. I was bored anyways. We should do this every Saturday. It gets so boring around here all by yourself all the time, I have to do these kinds of things. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe when it's warm enough, we could go swimming in my pool, or have a campfire or something."

"That'd be good." She sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just getting a little late is all. My parents will want me back for dinner soon."

"Well, maybe you should get going then…"

"But I don't want to. I want to stay here…"

"You know, I'd like it if you stayed here too, but it'd be better if you went home."

She only nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I should get going."

"I'll see you Monday, all right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She leaned up on him and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Victor."

"Bye, Rae. Love ya."

"Me too. Bye." She left the house shortly thereafter.

Cyborg turned around to look at the mess that had been made. His jaw dropped. There was a blanket of popcorn on the couch, pop cans all over the table, candy wrappers on the floor, and somebody even left her neon green purse behind, most likely Starfire's or Sara's.

"Aw man, I should've had her stay and help me clean up the place before my parents get home." He sighed. "Oh well," he said as he began to pick up some pop cans. "I've seen worse from BB anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember that the next chapter will be a new one, but then chapter 11 will be the former chapter 10, where the guys were carrying around their girlfriends. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll find out later. :)

Oh, and I hope you liked the new bit with Beast Boy, his mom, and Raven. That was fun to write. Feel free to review, please!

Oh, and speaking of reviews, I'll probably get past those 150 reviews by this chapter! Yay! I'm so happy right now I think I could frolic! But I won't, so just be so kind as to leave a review. You don't have to be shy… please? Thank you!

Vandagirl :D


	10. Yet Another Boring Day at School

This new chapter mainly focuses on character development for the OCs and how the Titans react with them. I noticed in my older version that I wasn't giving enough credit to OCs like Sara, Jack, or Megan (Alan wasn't even in the older version). There's still some development for Myra, Clive, and Gloria, and while it's small development, it's important.

And… some anonymous reviewer reviewed me at chapter 5 the day I updated chapter 9, and the only thing he said was, "update." Some people just don't get that _I DON'T APPRECIATE THAT!_ Especially since this person reviewed at chapter 5, which is the middle of the story as of now… grr… I understand that you like my story and you want to see more, but just telling me to update without telling me that my story was good or anything _bugs_ me, and it bugs experienced authors around here too. So I'm sorry if you aren't that person, but just to for-warn you, or so you can relate, or whatever. Just read the story.

Disclaimer: Does anyone ever use these anymore? Oh well. I don't own Teen Titans. Big deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: Yet Another Boring Dayat School 

It was a wonderful Tuesday morning. The sky was gray, rain pattered on the rooftop of the school, and thunder blasted through the ears of many.

Terra, Beast Boy, Alan, and Megan sat in their Algebra class, listening to boring old Mr. Stub lecture about linear equations. Notes were being passed around them constantly, because the Charlie Chasers did not know how to not communicate with each other. Mr. Stub did not seem to mind too much about the notes because they were not making too much noise. He just kept lecturing.

Just then, a random guy fired a spitball gun, and flew a spitball in Beast Boy's hair. He felt it on his head, slowly peeled it off, looked at it, turned away slowly, and began to turn green. It was the size of a tennis ball. "Eww…" he moaned.

Mr. Stub turned around and frowned at him. "Mr. Logan, what is that in your hand?"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "It's a soaking wet spitball. Someone spit it at me from behind me." He placed it on his desk and groaned.

The teacher put his hands on his hips. "Well then. We'll just have to find out who made that disgusting spit wad and give them detention, wouldn't we?"

Terra and Megan turned their heads towards the spitball and looked sickly at it. Terra especially looked like she was going to puke, but Megan held a similar feature. Alan ignored it all.

One of the Charlie Chasers glanced at it, eyes wide. "Eeeewww! That is so gross!"

"We are quite aware that it is gross, Miss Kallie, so stop making so much noise!" the math teacher demanded. "Now, who threw it? The sooner someone admits it, the sooner we can get to the homework assignment."

"Who needs homework?" asked an obnoxious guy sitting in the back. "This is way more fun than some stupid math!"

"Well then," Mr. Stub began, "We'll just assume you threw the spitball and continue with the lesson. That is, unless someone else wants to take the blame…"

The room was silent for the most part. The only other noise being heard was a side conversation heard between a couple of girls.

Mr. Stub shook his head and smiled. "You guys are such great friends. And you girls can join Mr. Tullom in detention." The girls moaned. "Now, the homework for tonight is page 67 numbers 1 through 15, but skip number 12. Please follow the directions, or I'll mark down points. Now, get started." The kids got their books out and at least looked like they were working. There were some side conversations, but nothing too loud.

Terra leaned towards Megan. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh, nothing's really going on in my life, other than boring old school."

"Really? Well, maybe I should ask, how is 'boring old school?' And don't say 'boring,' because I'm trying to start a conversation here."

"Well…" Megan started, "So far, I'm getting an A in Biology…"

"You're taking Biology? Isn't that for sophomores?" questioned Terra.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Meg's too smart in science to take Physical Science with the rest of us. She had asked special permission to take Biology early so she didn't have to relearn everything in the freshman class."

"I want to become a nurse," Megan added as she hung her head slightly and blushed a little. "It's been my dream since fourth grade when Alan broke his leg. I wanted to be able to take care of people when they are in need."

"That's really cool, Megan," Terra replied to her friend.

"So, Tara, what do you want to be when you're out of here?" Megan asked her.

Terra thought about it for a minute. Should she tell her the incredibly long story, or should she make up her own? She made her choice. "Well, I'm actually only going to be in this school for a year…"

"Why? Are you moving or something after the school year?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, not really…" She sighed. "You see, remember the conversation we had at lunch yesterday?"

Megan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah..."

"Yeah, Meg," Alan smirked. "How could a know-it-all like you forget about lunch yesterday?"

"Oh, shut-up Alan! I'd be willin' to bet that you forgot too!"

"Yeah, well…" he started, fumbling his words, "how do you know?"

"Cuz I know you, that's how I know!"

Beast Boy laughed. "Ouch! Burn!"

"Gar…" Terra frowned again and rolled her eyes. "Be nice."

"I am being nice!"

"Not really…"

Megan decided to finally end the argument. "Guys, relax. I tell him off all the time. Nothin's new here."

Alan grumbled.

Megan only glared at her brother, then turned back to Terra and Beast Boy to change the subject. "But I can't believe you guys are two of the Teen Titans. How come that Drain dude wanted you here?"

Terra sighed. "It's a really long story. How about I tell you later, okay?"

"Okay. Say, we'd better start on our homework. We might get a ton of homework in English today," Megan suggested.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and spit. "Ha! I'm already done!"

Terra's eyes grew wide. "You finished? How's that possible? I thought you were really bad at math!"

Beast Boy glared at her. "And you thought _I_ was being mean…" He resumed to his happier look. "But dude, I'm serious! You can even see for yourself!" He handed her his paper arrogantly.

Terra scanned through the homework paper, and looked back up at him. "Hey, I think these are all right. Can I copy them?"

"No, you can't copy them! They were developed by my own genius! And my genius can never be copied!" He smiled with arrogance.

Terra sighed, handed him back his paper, and began working on the homework with Megan and Alan. He had never finished his homework in class before. In fact, he had never finished his math homework period. He'd either hand it in incomplete, or not hand it in at all. What on earth was going on with him all of a sudden?

Then Beast Boy decided to start another conversation. "Hey, you know Gloria? Kori's sister?"

"Yeah," Terra responded. "I know Gloria. Why?"

"Well, she told me this great joke yesterday during West Civ, and I thought I was gonna die from laughter! Wanna hear it?"

She sighed. "Sure, Gar."

"Okay, here it goes. Why did they bury the battery?"

She sighed again. "I don't know, Gar. Why?"

Beast Boy laughed his head off even before he even said a word. Then he managed to spit it out. "Because it was dead! Dude, wasn't that great!" He laughed even more now that he had said it out loud.

But before Terra could react, Mr. Stub approached him. "Mr. Logan, is your homework finished? Because it had better be, or you'll be in big trouble."

Beast Boy regained composure and responded, "Oh, my homework? Oh, sure it's done!"

"Well then," Mr. Stub insisted, "let me see it."

Beast Boy, without saying a word, gave him the sheet of paper. Mr. Stub scanned through it, checking to see if he did any of it correctly. He made certain reactions to certain problems, all of them being either being happy or pleasantly surprised. He took his head out of the paper. "Well, Mr. Logan, I am pleasantly surprised. You actually did the homework, and you did it all correctly. How did you do it?"

"Well," he began, "you know Gloria Anders, right?"

"Yes, I do. She's in my fourth hour class. What did she do?"

Terra had been listening to the conversation. Her face became confused. What about Gloria this time?

"Well, yesterday after school, she invited me over to her house and kinda tutored me in this stuff. Now, I totally get it, and I can ace every test you can ever give me! She also taught me some basic listening skills. I'm paying attention, and now I can get an A in this class on easy street!"

"That's great!" the teacher responded. "Good for Gloria! And good for you! I hope to see you as one of my top students by the end of the school year. Keep up the good work, Gar." After he said that, he wandered around the room, checking to see if the rest of his class was doing his or her homework.

Terra just stared at Beast Boy, without him even noticing. He just sat at his desk and doodled on another sheet of paper. She was confused. He never asked her for help, nor did she ever think of helping him. And why would Gloria help him? She had just met him about four days earlier. And he's already been to her house, but not Terra's?

As she still stared at him, Megan tapped her on the shoulder. "Tara… Tara, you okay?"

Terra snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's just… do our homework." They did so until the period ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Cyborg sat in poetry class, bored to death. He chomped on his gum, making the noise block out the annoying fat teacher.

"Psst!" whispered a noise from next to him. "Psst! Victor!"

Cyborg turned to see his friend Jack talking to him. "Yeah, what?"

"What's up?"

"Nothin'," he answered. "Man, this is the worst class ever! Why the heck did the administration decide to put me here? I'd rather be in choir than in this class!"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I'd probably rather do that too, even though I can't sing for crap."

"I can't either, but it's bound to be better than listening to an annoying fat lady all period about her terrible taste in poems. She's not even a very good teacher."

"I definitely agree." Jack stopped talking to listen if the teacher started lecturing about something even remotely interesting. Since she had not, Jack thought of an idea. "Say, you wanna switch out of this class?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know, switch to a different fine arts class? It's only the fourth day of the school year. Wanna do it?"

Cyborg thought for a moment, but thought of something else. "I don't know if I can… I don't know if they'll let me switch."

"Of course they can. You can just ask Ms. Black if you can, she'll check the class size, and there usually is more room for people to switch into choir, and bingo! You're in!"

Cyborg only sighed. "No, I don't think it's gonna be that easy. You see… uh… it's kind of a long story…"

"Long story? What are you talking about?"

"Um… it's hard to explain, you see…" Cyborg kept searching of a shorter way to explain why he was even in this school. "Do you know what our team name is named after?"

"Yeah," he said as if it were so obvious, "we're named after the Teen Titans."

"Do you know where the Titans are now?"

"Yeah, aren't they in that T-shaped tower out by the ocean?"

Cyborg only shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, man."

Jack was confused. "Wait, you mean they moved or something? Where are they now? Are they still in town?"

"They're still in town, but they have moved…" He was still searching for a way to explain the situation. "It's a bit of a long story, if you know what I mean."

"No, I actually don't know what you mean. How do you know all this? You know the Titans, or what? Why is this so hard for you to explain? Can't you just say it flat out? And what does this have to do with switching classes?"

Cyborg swallowed. "Not exactly… but I do know the Titans. In fact…" He swallowed again. "You know them too. You've met them all."

Now Jack was confused. "What are you talking about? I've never met the Titans. I've never even seen them fight around here. I've only seen a glimpse of them driving away in their fancy car. And their picture in the newspaper and on TV."

"No, you've definitely seen them. They're wandering around this school. They're all sitting in class right now."

Jack only chuckled. "Yeah, right. That'd be anyone's dream come true."

"And it is. Only you can't tell anyone. People around here could get a little excited if they find out who they really are."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, still in doubt and suspicion. He thought he should test Cyborg. "Well then, what classes are they in?"

Cyborg smirked. "One's sitting in this class right now."

Jack all of a sudden started looking around the room. "Where? Where is he? Or she? Which Titan is it?" He then spotted a goth-like girl sitting in the back corner. "Hey, that girl kinda looks like Raven. Is she it?"

Cyborg looked over at the girl, disgusted at Jack's assumption. "What? That girl looks nothing like Rae! Her face is different! And Raven's hair is purple, not black."

Jack thought for a moment. "Say, isn't your girlfriend named Raven?"

Cyborg hit his head on the head of his desk in frustration. "Yes, my girlfriend's name is Raven."

"Is she a Titan?" Jack finally asked.

"Yes, Jack, she's a Titan," he responded, still with his head on the desk.

He smiled. "Cool! That must be sweet to have a Teen Titan for a girlfriend! But… why would she date a civilian? Wouldn't that be dangerous to her enemies?"

Cyborg decided to finally spill the beans. He wasn't ever going to get this on his own, so he finally exclaimed in frustration, "Because I'm a Titan, too. I'm Cyborg. Remember when Raven and I were talking about this guy named Drain?"

Jack was speechless. He could not believe he did not figure this out before, or that his new friend was the all-powerful Cyborg. "God, I feel stupid… why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm kind of ashamed of the fact that I got my powers stolen by Drain, and it's the same with everyone else. That's why we're here."

"Whoa… that's kinda weird…" He thought for a moment. "Say, how did we get onto this topic? Weren't we talking about something about classes?"

"Yeah, we were… man! I completely lost my train of thought! I should've just told you I was a Titan."

"Nah… it's fine." He decided to change the subject. "Say, if you weren't a Teen Titan, what would you do with your life?"

Cyborg sat back in his seat and sighed. "Man, it's been a while since I last thought about that one…" He kept thinking. "I was planning on being a famous athlete, back then…"

"You'd be great at that… but even though I like sports, I wouldn't make a career out of it. After all, I'm not _that_ good."

"Then what would you do?"

"I was thinking of being a police officer. Why not lend the Titans a hand?" He smirked.

Cyborg only nodded. "I could see you as a police officer. I hope you become one. Sure, we'd appreciate a hand. That is, after we get out of this school."

"How long you guys have to be here?" Jack asked.

"We just have to be here this year, as far as I know. We don't know whether or not Drain will really give us back our powers after the school year. But we didn't really have a choice…"

A giant shadow cast down on Cyborg. "A choice on what, Victor?" asked a voice that did not belong to Jack.

Cyborg looked around to see a round woman stare right into his eyes. "Oh, hi Ms. Gregory. I-I didn't have to choose anything really…"

"Well, pay attention, you inconsiderate fool!" She glared at Jack. "And that goes for you, too! If I hear one more peep from you two, you'll be moved away from each other for the rest of the year." She glared at them as she wobbled to the front of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Starfire's biology class, the class was about to get ready for their first lab. It was not an exciting lab, but it was still considered a lab, because it involved identifying lab tools.

Sara picked up a pair of forceps and showed them to Starfire. "Kori, these are the forceps, right?"

She picked up the forceps and examined them. "I am not familiar with the earthly science utensils. Certainly you must be sure these are called 'forceps', or we will surely get the F on our laboratory activity."

"What do you mean you're not familiar with earthly science utensils? Why do you call them earthly?"

"They are of this planet, correct?"

"Yeah, but still, wouldn't saying they were earthly be redundant?"

Starfire sulked a little bit. "Forgive me of my redundancy. I am still learning about the customs and the traditions of this planet. I am still a little uneasy about being in a human school."

Sara was confused. "You keep saying 'human' schools and 'this planet's traditions'. What are you talking about?"

Starfire looked into her friend's eyes slightly gloomily. "Friend Sara, I have not told you this, and I feel I should. I am from the planet Tameran. I fled from the planet long ago, and found this planet, so I inhabited here. Then after a while longer, I became a member of the Teen Titans…"

"Who are the Teen Titans? Are they some sort of superheroes in this city?"

"Well, they are not anymore. A nipbarg that calls himself Drain stole our powers and we were forced to this school. That is how I know Dick, Raven, Tara, Victor, and Gar. They are also Teen Titans. But even though we are not very happy about the fact that we lost our powers and the other abilities we were able to do before Drain came into our lives, school is not so bad."

"Wow," responded a slightly surprised Sara. "So… you're an alien? That's actually pretty neat. I never thought I'd meet someone from another planet before. That is, a friendly someone from another planet."

"Never? Well, beings from other planets do not come here often. And if they do, this world is so big, a being from another planet could inhabit elsewhere and no one else will notice."

"Yeah… I guess so. But… it's still pretty cool. But don't you wish you still had your powers?"

Starfire sighed. "If I had a choice, I would choose having powers. But because of the friends I had made here, I might also go to school."

"But what about Brittany?" Sara asked out of curiosity.

She did not answer in a manner she normally would. Instead, she said, "She is exactly what Myra would call her."

"Who's Myra?"

"Do you remember Dick's friend Clive?"

Sara whined a little. "Yes…"

"Well, she is Clive's friend that has the black hair and wears black clothing."

"She wears all black? I don't know if I'll like her then…"

"Sara, did you know that you must not… I believe the popular statement is, 'Never judge a shirt by its collar'…"

"You mean 'Never judge a book by its cover'?"

"Yes, that is it. Just because she wears all black, it does not mean she is bad in any way. I do not think she would appreciate it if you did not like her just because of what she wears or what she looks like."

Sara sighed. "You're right." She looked at her paper, realizing it was blank. "Whoops. We'd better get back to work."

"Agreed. Let us name these science utensils." They smiled and continued working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the next period, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Myra, Clive, and Brittany had English. They were in the middle of reading silently in their seats. Nothing special was really going on. Nothing yet, anyway…

Suddenly, an announcement could be heard over the loudspeaker. "Mrs. Knowing, could you please report to the main office. Mrs. Knowing, report to the main office."

Mrs. Knowing got out of her seat. "I have to go to the office now, so I just want you to keep reading, and don't make too much noise while I am gone." She exited the room, heading towards the main office. Smaller, but semi-quiet conversations occurred once she had left the room. Some people, however, remained reading.

Brittany approached Starfire, who was still reading, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I hope you're enjoying that book."

"Yes, the book is quite pleasing to me," she responded kindly. "I especially find the part when…"

"I was being sarcastic, you stupid whore!"

The rest of the class stopped what they were doing and stared at Brittany, who had just sworn very loudly. They wanted to see Starfire's reaction more than anything at that moment.

She, however, continued reading, with a vain looking like it was about to burst on her forehead.

Robin had had enough of Brittany swearing at her. "What's you're problem!" he exclaimed as he stood up. "Can you do anything to her other than swear at her? You think calling her a whore is gonna make me start to like you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course, she does, Dick. She's an idiot."

"Dick, please," Starfire began, "do not make a big deal about this ordeal. It is not like I am offended by what she is telling me."

"But, Kori, you're going to take that from her?"

"I am not taking it, I am what you may consider ignoring it. It is okay. Raven is correct. She is what you would call an idiot, and there is nothing we can do about that, for she will remain one unless she does something of it herself."

Half the class groaned, hoping for a girl fight.

Myra shook her head. "You people are hopeless. Why do you think it's worth fighting Brittany, anyways?"

Clive stood up. "I am in full agreement with Myra."

Brittany left Starfire and headed towards Myra and Clive. "Well, you think you're so smart! How else am I supposed to get him to like me, anyways, hmm?"

Myra sighed. "You don't. You either let it go, or wait maturely for them to break up. If it ever ends up being your fault, he'll never want to date you. So just stop being such a drama queen."

Brittany snarled. "No! I can't let my precious Dick go!"

Myra only rolled her eyes. "God, you're stubborn! What's wrong with you?"

Clive stuck out his tongue and spit at Brittany. "You're going to be one miserable girl in the future. I can tell!"

"You think you can tell the future, now?"

"But it is clear that if you don't follow Myra's advice, then…"

"Why would I follow your bitch's advice? Don't you know what she's done to me over the years!"

Myra frowned heavily, grinding her teeth. "What I'VE done to YOU…"

At that moment, Mrs. Knowing returned to the classroom, resting her hand on her forehead. "I leave you alone for two minutes, Brittany, and you're always causing some sort of pointless trouble."

"But Mrs. Knowing…" she whined.

"Whatever excuse you have, Brittany, it's bound to be either false or over-exaggerated. Now, if it happens again, I'll give you a detention. Now, leave Myra and Clive alone, along with Dick and Kori. And as for the rest of you, continue your reading." Everyone did as told, some happier about it than others, but they still followed the teacher's instructions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During Beast Boy's West Civ class, he and Gloria were working together with a reading assignment. They each had their desks pushed together, so they could easily read from one book in one convenient space.

"Hey, Gar," Gloria started, "how was Algebra?"

He smiled. "Dude, it was such a cinch! I can't believe I never knew how easy it is!"

"It is easy, isn't it? I used to have trouble with math, but then with a little practice and a tad bit of tutoring, I was finally able to understand it. I was glad to help you."

"And so was Mr. Stub. Dude, when he's not yelling at anyone, he's… actually kinda creepy, in a sort of affectionate way…"

Gloria sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "I know… when he likes you, he's creepy, but when he hates you, he always yells at you. There's no way you can really win, so… yeah."

"Does he really like you?"

"Oh yeah," she responded, indicating the question was definitely true. Her eyes seemed to widen a little bit.

"It doesn't surprise me. Why wouldn't he like you?" he asked.

Gloria blushed a little. "What was that? What do you mean?"

"Dude, you don't seem like the type that gets into trouble. If he hated me, it wouldn't be a surprise. If it weren't for those Charlie Chasers and the idiots across the room, I'd probably be the one causing trouble."

She giggled. "You're so modest." She gave him a shoulder hug, her head resting on his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't cause nearly as much trouble as everyone else."

He chuckled in nervousness. "Maybe not nearly as much, but it'd still be enough…"

"Don't lie about yourself, Gar. I know you're not a bad person." She started rubbing her head on his shoulder.

Beast Boy became nervous. He didn't want to do anything to Gloria that might hint to others that they were dating, but he certainly didn't want to push her off his shoulder. He decided to say this, "Uh…hey! Shouldn't we start working on this thing?" He pointed to the worksheet they needed to work on.

Gloria blushed and took herself off Beast Boy. "Oops. Sorry. Here, let's get started."

He made a sigh of relief and started to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skipping to fourth hour, Robin and Clive both sat together in their Honors Biology class. They seemed to be doing the same exact lab Starfire and Sara had been doing earlier. Only this time, they did not seem to having the least bit of trouble.

"These are the forceps," Clive began, "this is the probe, and these are the surgical scissors. Boy, this sure is easy."

"You're telling me," Robin agreed. "If all labs are like this, then we'll be getting straight A's in this class."

"Oh, most definitely. But then again, it would be impossible not to get at least a C in this class if all labs were like this. I mean, who on earth is stupid enough to fail this lab?"

"At least, not anyone in this class. This is Honors Biology, right?"

"Yes, of course it is the Honors, the better, class."

"Not that the regular class is worse or anything. And I only say that because Kori is in that class. She's not very familiar with Earth's functions yet. But I'm sure she'll do fine. She's a fast learner."

"Indeed. Kori is an intelligent girl. It would be a terrible thing to disagree. She is worthy of my friendship because not only of her intelligence, but of her maturity."

Robin smiled. "I'm glad you think that."

"And might I add that you have chosen a good person to be in a relationship with. She is bound to make you happy."

Robin chuckled, but then felt the need to ask, "Wait, why are you saying all this? You're not attracted to Kori now, are you?" He knew that was not the case, but he felt like playing along anyway.

Clive shook his head. "No. Of course not."

"Then why are you making all these comments about my girlfriend?"

The slim intellectual blushed and hung his head. "No reason…"

"No, I think you do have a reason," Robin insisted. "Now, why won't you tell me?"

"It… it's so embarrassing…"

"Oh, come on! Nothing could be more embarrassing than being in an awkward situation like yours. Now, you want to get out of this awkward situation, right?"

Clive grunted.

"Then you'll tell me why you're making these comments about Kori."

The brown haired thick-glassed teenager gave the spiky haired titan a look in the eye. "You are one cunning individual." He sighed. "Remember back when we first met, and you asked me if I wanted a girlfriend?"

"Yeah… you're not…" Robin worried.

"I am not interested in Kori, if that is what you were about to ask."

Robin sighed in relief, still playing along. "Oh, well, that's good. But, who are you interested in?"

This question caused Clive to blush even more. "You… really want to know?"

He smirked and nodded.

Finally, he began twiddling his thumbs and mumbled, "Myra…"

"What? I didn't hear you…" Robin teased.

"Dammit why do you have to torture me like this!" Clive shouted for everyone to hear.

The rest of the class only stared at him. Someone managed to shout out, "Hey, Clive swore. I've never heard him do that before…"

Clive finally sat down in his chair and put his head down on his desk. "I think I've had enough today, thank you very much…"

Robin sighed. He felt he had crossed the line. He decided to sit down next to him, and a few seconds after everyone started talking again, he told him, "I didn't mean to embarrass you… but that's how I got Victor to admit his feelings for Raven, and I felt it would work for you too… and Victor did it to me as well…"

Clive raised his head off the table. He looked at his new friend and nodded. "I understand, I guess… but did you know this the whole time?"

Robin chuckled. "It was pretty obvious. I mean, the way you stare at her, the way you two argue, the way you act around her… it can hit anyone plainly in the face as soon as you see it. And you can't do that to too many couples."

"Was it really that obvious? I mean, I guess I could probably see how someone could figure it out eventually, but…"

"You've got to be kidding," Robin chuckled. "Can't you see things through other people's eyes? You've told me your intellect is more superior than others', and I believe that. But… you have trouble snapping into reality…"

"I… guess… I know I am still human, but you are the first person to point this out to me."

"I doubt I'm the first person to figure it out, though. You probably don't relate to many other people, do you?"

Clive shook his head. "You are correct." He smiled. "But I am grateful that you are willing to be my friend."

Robin only sighed. "You remind me of Kori sometimes… it's almost creepy, but I guess in a good way… sorta…"

"Well, let us finish our lab so we may be able to get an A on it, or possibly and A plus."

"I'm right behind you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During fifth period, Terra, Beast Boy, and Gloria all sat in their physical science class. With tables in the classroom, Terra and Beast Boy sat at one table, and Gloria sat at another table near them.

When the teacher let them work on their homework, Gloria only glared at Terra, and how she and Beast Boy giggled about whatever he said. She decided to stop glaring and approached the two of them. She came behind Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, Gar. What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…" She sniffed his hair.

"Gloria, you might not want to do that…" Terra warned her.

She pushed herself away from his head and placed her hands on the top of his shoulders, stretching her arms. "Gar, your hair smells… weird…"

"My mom likes to take really long showers… that's why Tara warned you. I never have enough time to wash all of myself everyday…"

"Oh… well, that's ok!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it too, Gloria…" Terra reminded her.

"Oh…" she responded, making it sound like a scowl. She changed her mood back. "So Gar, I don't like sitting by myself. Could you sit next to me from now on?"

"Uh…" he started, scratching his head. Terra shook her head slightly. "Um… sorry, but if I move, then Tara won't have anyone to sit with. And she's… kinda my girlfriend… but when she's sick, I'll sit next to you."

She sighed. "Oh. I guess you don't care about the fact that I'll be sitting by myself for the rest of the year…"

"No Gloria, I do care. But I'll care more if it's Tara that has to sit by herself."

"Gloria, I know you want to sit next to Gar," Terra started, "but you can live without it. Besides, he talks to you all the time in West Civ, Shakespeare, and French. It's not like you _never _get to sit next to him. I mean, he's even been to your house. He hasn't been to my house yet."

"But it's not like you never get to sit next to him, either!"

Beast Boy sighed. "She has first priority, Gloria. We're just friends, but Tara and I are more than just friends. Understand?"

She sighed. "Yeah…" She sulked back to her seat.

He got up. "Don't take it personally, Gloria. It's not that I don't like you or anything."

"I know, Gar." She sat back down in her seat. "You can continue your conversation. I should just get started on my homework."

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have a ton of English homework anyways. Better to get this over with."

He shrugged. "All right." He walked back to Terra and they continued their conversation.

Gloria took out a piece of paper, but she wasn't doing her homework. She seemed to be drawing something; it looked like Terra. It wasn't perfect, but it did look like her. She then drew a big "X" across her. "I have to get rid of her…" she said to herself. "But how…?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven and Myra were dressed in their gym clothes, both with a gray t-shirt and black athletic shorts, running laps inside the smelly gym. Running was neither Raven's nor Myra's favorite thing to do.

Once they were both on the fifth lap, Myra began to breathe very heavily. She was unable to catch up with Raven, much to the purple-haired titan's surprise. "Myra, are you okay?" she asked as she continuously slowed down.

Myra fell to the ground on her knees and began panting for more breath. "I'm… okay. I just have a breathing problem, that's all."

"Does this happen often?" Raven asked, slightly concerned.

"Only when I have to do aerobic exercise. I don't have a very strong heart, so exercising has never been my cup of tea. I'm also hypoglycemic."

"Sounds like you're not a very healthy person. Were you sick as a child?"

Myra nodded. "I've had a few heart problems when I was younger. No one could quite figure out what was wrong with me, but it might have had to do with the fact that my parents weren't very active, either. Whenever I would play, I would always play indoors with dolls and stuff. I wouldn't go outside that often. I was also born with pale skin, but never going outside and having a weak heart probably made me more pale."

Before Raven could respond to Myra's short story, the female teacher rushed up to the two girls and knelt to their level. "You ladies okay?"

"Myra's having a bit of trouble breathing. I'm fine, though."

"All right, you," the teacher said in her slight Brooklyn accent while chomping on gum, "Let's get you to the bleachers so you can eat some food and get yourself a drink. Your health records say you're hypoglycemic, so I got some food in my office for you and other hypoglycemic students." She supported Myra's strength and began walking her to the bleachers.

"Thanks…" she responded weakly.

"Sure thing. But next time you don't feel well, feel free to say something ahead of time. It won't affect your grade for this class." Myra flopped down on the bleachers and waited for her food and drink to come to her.

Raven continued running as she watched Myra weakly eat some carrot sticks. Her breath was becoming short, but she only had two more laps to go, so she knew she could survive without passing out herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon. School had gotten out over a half-hour ago, so about half the students were on their way home or already home.

It had been raining earlier, but the pouring rain turned to drizzle when the final bell had rung. Some students were still outside waiting for parents, but none of the Titans or their friends could be seen anywhere around school grounds.

Behind the school, Brittany and her two friends, one a straight-haired brunette and the other a curly-haired redhead, began discussing issues that seemed important to them.

"I can't believe that stupid bitch Kori is more attractive to Dick than me! He chooses Kori, over _me!_ What's wrong with me, I ask you!"

"Brittany," the brunette started, "maybe you're over-reacting. I mean, just because Dick doesn't like you it doesn't mean…"

"Alicia, you don't know what you're talking about!"

The redhead disagreed. "Actually, do you have any idea how many cute guys are walking the halls in this school? You could get any of those! You can't just worry about Dick!"

Brittany only frowned. "That's easy for _you_ to say, Cassie. Every guy you flirt with wants to date you! You could get anyone you wanted!"

Cassie then suggested, while sexily moving her hips, "Maybe if you started being a little more affectionate…"

Fire seemed to glow in Brittany's eyes. "I **_am_** being more affectionate! Can't you tell that I try _hard_ for affection?"

Alicia proposed, "Well, maybe if you were nicer to Kori…"

"Why should I be nice to _her?_"

"Well… at least Dick would like you as a friend… you don't have to actually like her, but…"

"Yeah well, I'm not willing to take that sacrifice!" Brittany scolded. "How _dare_ you try to stoop me to Kori's level! You _know _how much I hate her!"

"She may be a freak," Cassie implied, "but at least Dick would like you as a friend. Then maybe they'll break up…"

"I already told you **_NO!_**"

"But it'll work, Brittany," Alicia pleaded. "I can guarantee it!"

"You can't guarantee anything! You've never had a boyfriend, Alicia, so you wouldn't know! All you have is money!And Cassie, you've had too many boyfriends to know what I'm going through! I have to have Dick and I have to have him **_NOW!_** I can't wait long enough for them to break up by themselves!"

"Well sorry, Britt," Cassie said, "but we don't have anymore advice to give you. If you don't want to follow it, then I'm afraid you're on your own. Come on Alicia, let's go home." The two girls linked arms and strolled down the streets to their way home.

"Well **_fine!_**" Brittany yelled to them. "But don't come crying to me when _you_ have boy problems!" She turned her back to them. "Losers… who needs 'em? Hmph!"

"You may not need them," echoed a deep voice from behind, "but I think I may need you."

Brittany immediately turned to face the man behind her. "Who the hell are you, freak?" she panicked.

"That you don't need to know right now. But I have a way for you to get rid of Kori so you can have Dick all to yourself."

Her face resembled a highly interested one. "Get rid of Kori? But how…"

"Never mind that. All I can say now in public is that if you want to have Dick all to yourself, you can meet me at this address here." He handed Brittany a slip of paper with some writing on it.

Brittany's face became puzzled. "But wait… what if it doesn't work? Then what's in it for me?"

"Well, what do you want the most, besides Dick? What can I… well, buy for you, that is?"

Her face lit up. "If you could buy me a new homecoming dress, that would be the best!" But her face did not stay lit up. "But how can I trust you? You won't even tell me your name!"

"I'm sure it's hard for you to trust me now, but I can assure you that you will have my trust once you meet me at that address by 8:00 tonight. Just remember how much you hate Kori… and how much you want to destroy her… and how much you want to just pull out every single strand of her long, red hair and scratch up her skin and make her feel so much pain she would scream for hours…"

Brittany's hate obviously cloudedwhat littlecommon sense she possessed, as her face showed it, so she immediately claimed, "It's a deal. I'll meet you there at 8:00 sharp!"

"Excellent. I will see you then." He rose up in the air and immediately vanished through the sky. Brittany watched in awe as he disappeared through the clouds.

A demonic smile was placed on Brittany's face. "Oh, I can't _wait_ until 8:00!" As she exited school grounds, she began to chuckle evilly to herself until she was out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, this took up 20 pages on Word! Amazing, yes? And you know the guy, so… yeah. Well, review please! Thank you!

Vandagirl :D


	11. A Few Weeks Later

So… it's been a while, hasn't it? How long has it been, since February? Ah well, it's not that much longer than it could be, I guess. I finally get the chance to update! And you know what? This is the last chapter before we go into stuff that no one has ever read before! Exciting, yes? Well, in order for the new stuff to make sense, we'll have to read this chapter now. So enjoy!

Oh, and to those who are saying that I'm not involving enough CyRae or Jack or anything, all I have to say is this: the story has a LOOONG way to go. Don't worry, there will be PLENTY of time to develop everyone. It's just that it's too much work to try and develop everyone at once. Just a group of people at a time... I guess once things start getting boring with Brittany/Gloria, etc, I can work on some of the other characters as well. I already have something in mind with Jack... but I won't say anything. In fact, it was my goal to involve the other characters more. It's just that when you're trying to edit your old story, you can't change all that much without changing the story. Once I get into new chapters (hey, that's right after this chapter! YAY!) it'll be easier to work with other characters. That's all for now. Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: A Few Weeks Later

A few weeks had passed through the school year. Brittany was still bugging Robin and Starfire, and Clive was still bugging Robin about Myra. Everyone else seemed to be coping well with his or her new friends and family, as well as showing their talents in various sports. Cyborg was now the new quarterback for the varsity football team, and he gave his team a current record of 4-1. Terra was fourth singles on the varsity tennis team, winning 2 of her 6 matches. Beast Boy had joined the foreign language and drama clubs, but only for show. Starfire joined the junior varsity basketball team as a substitute forward. Robin is the center on the junior varsity soccer team. He had lost his martial arts abilities but he still had his agility in him.

However, recently, Beast Boy had been spending a lot of time with Starfire's sister, Gloria. Terra was becoming a little jealous, but she didn't want to show it that much because her assumption of him getting together with Gloria could be incorrect. She just spent as much time as she could with Beast Boy so he would not become too preoccupied with Gloria. She would let them be just friends, but she would hate to see them get together.

Homecoming was coming up in about a week and a half. The Titans and their new friends were making arrangements for it. Cyborg had asked Raven out, and of course, she said that she would go. Robin asked Starfire out, and she said yes, but Brittany was not too happy about that, obviously. Clive did not want to ask Myra out for a reason that even he did not know about. They decided to just go with the rest of the group. As for the other new friends, they didn't bother with dates and decided to just go as a big group of friends.

However, Beast Boy did not mention anything to Terra about them going to homecoming together. She became a little upset about this, especially since it was almost time for the dance, and neither of them had made arrangements. She decided to ask him out instead, despite how untraditional it was for a girl to ask a boy to a dance.

Right after school as the last bell rang, Terra spotted Beast Boy next to his locker near the end of the hallway and approached him. "Hey Gar…" she asked him.

He shut his locker shut. "Hey Tara! What's up?" he said with a smile.

She shuffled her feet and looked at them. "You… haven't mentioned anything about homecoming yet…"

He was perplexed. "Was I supposed to?"

She almost felt like glaring at him, but instead she responded to his comment by saying, "I was kind of hoping you would… well…"

"What would I do?"

"Well, were you planning on even going? Because all our other friends are, but you didn't really seem to know that…"

"Dude, of course I knew that! I know everything!"

Shesmirked at his joke, but then went back to her original mood. "Then… why haven't you asked me to it yet?"

"I didn't really think I needed to. I mean, can't we just go?"

She sighed in relief. "Well, I do have to know whether or not you were planning on going in the first place. Besides, it's informal to assume that your boyfriend or girlfriend is just going to go with you and not make any arrangements."

He leaned against his locker and said, "Really… well then, will you go to homecoming with me?"

She smiled. "Sure I'll go. Let's have dinner with Dick and Kori and the others."

He stood up straight. "Sounds like a plan, my main… uh, wo-man!"

Shesmirked again. "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow, Gar!" She ran down the hallway and waved back at him.

"Bye Tara!" he shouted as he waved back.

During the conversation, Gloria had been watching them talk from her locker across the hallway. As Terra dashed down the hallway, Gloria's eyes glared as Terra exited the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too long afterward, Terra was outside, looking for someone else to talk to. At that moment, she spotted Megan standing on the steps at the front. Terra approached her. "Hi, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she responded. They sat down on a nearby bench just outside the school grounds. "What's up?"

Terra was not making eye contact, but instead was looking down in her lap. "Well… Gar's been… well…"

Megan sighed, knowing this news was trouble. "What's he been doing?"

Terra looked back at Megan. "You know who Gloria Anders is, right?"

"Yeah, I do. She's a friendly girl. I like her."

Terra glared at her. "Friendly, huh?"

"Oh…" Megan responded hesitantly.

Terra hung her head. "It's fine. She is a friendly girl." She sighed. "Maybe a little too friendly…"

Megan stroked her boyish hair and responded in more hesitation, "I see…"

"Yeah… but Gar keeps insisting that they're just friends, but sometimes I get the feeling that Gloria doesn't think that they're just friends, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. Does he really like her in that way?"

"It doesn't matter. He's going to give into her flirtations, and then he'll break up with me because…" She began to hold back tears. "Megan, he hardly ever talks to me anymore! I try and start a conversation during Algebra everyday, and you see him! He just nods and works on his homework." She grabbed Megan's shoulders. "_He does his homework!_ He never _used_ to do his homework! At least, he didn't before Gloria came in. He's not like that!"

She grabbed Terra's hands and took them off her shoulders. "Hey, has there really been any real problems between Gar and Gloria?"

"Yes, there has. Well, I think they're real. Yesterday during physical science, she randomly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair and said in a wimpy voice, 'Garry-dude, I'm feeling lonely! Give me a hug!' and they hugged. Normally, I wouldn't have minded if he had given another girl a hug, it's just the reason why they hugged just wanted me to scream!"

"Ooh… that sounds pretty bad. That was definitely flirting, let me tell you! Does he even realize what she's actually doing with him? As in, does he know when a girl flirts with him?"

Terra shrugged. "Probably not. But he does want to go to homecoming with me still. I'm just worried that if she starts flirting with him too much, then he'll want to… well, you know…"

Megan smiled. "Tara, stop worrying! Everything's gonna be fine! If he still invited you to homecoming and didn't invite Gloria, that's a good sign that he'll probably never really become interested in her. So stop getting all been-out-of-shape about it, all right?"

She sighed and smiled at her friend. "You know what, you're probably right. But I'm still wondering why he never asked me earlier if we could go to homecoming…"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, confused.

"He just asked me today. I practically had to remind him to ask me. Something tells me that he's keeping something from me that he shouldn't be keeping…" she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Relax, Tara. Everything will be just fine. Maybe you should talk to Gloria or something. Gar probably doesn't know anything anyways. Maybe this is just some sort of misunderstanding…"

Terra stood up. "No, I will not talk to Gloria, because she will tell me the same thing Gar did... almost." She thought for a moment. "I know, I'll talk to Kori. She's Gloria's temporary older sister. Maybe she might be able to tell me some truth, depending on how much Gloria talks about Gar at the dinner table or something…" She looked at her watch and started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Megan. I have to go to tennis practice. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry."

She waved goodbye to her friend. "See ya, Tara!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at around 7:15, Terra approached Starfire just outside the school building. She decided that this would be a good time to talk about Gloria. "Kori, can I talk to you?"

She smiled. "Of course I will, friend Tara! It is a pleasure to talk to my friends! What is it that you would like to discuss?"

She sighed. "Well, it's about your sister…"

Starfire crossed her arms. "Sister Gloria? What has she done that requires my discussion?"

Terra broke their eye contact. "She… flirts with Gar, and I don't think he knows it."

Starfire giggled. "Oh, that is ridiculous! They are just friends! I talk to Gar all of the time, and I am just friends with him!"

"But this is different!" she exclaimed, sounding a little desperate.

"By what means is it different?"

Terra shifted her weight to her left hip. "Well, he's spending way to much with her, and he hardly ever talks to me now!"

Starfire was confused. "But why would he not talk to you? You are his girlfriend!"

"But your sister might change all that!" she tried to explain.

"My sister is much too nice to want to take Gar away from you! She would never do that!"

Terra became impatient. "You don't have a clue, do you?" She paced around Starfire. "Have you ever seen them together? She really does act like they're dating, just so you know. She might even be worse than Brittany for all I know!"

Starfire could not think of anything to say other than, "Worse than Brittany? Worse than Brittany! I could never imagine that being possible! And how in the name of the Titans could you ever even think about comparing that… replobite, with my sister! You know an insult to my family is an insult to me!"

Terra crossed her arms. "But she's not even part of your real family!"

"All that is left of my real family is my sister Blackfire, but she is evil! I now have a real family here on Earth, and I love them all as if they really were my birth family! Do you not love your new family, especially since your old family is gone?"

Terra completely understood what she was talking about, so she calmed down. "Look, I know what you're saying to me, and I'm sorry if I have to be mean to Gloria when I say these things, but I'm just telling you what I know about the relationship between Gar and Gloria, and how this can affect my relationship between Gar and myself."

Starfire frowned. "I am glad you know what I am talking about, but there is still no excuse for bearing false witness about my sister. Now…"

"But it isn't false! What I'm saying is true! I wouldn't lie about something like this, would I?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, you would not lie about something like this. That would be immature and out of your character. So maybe the whole situation is just a misunderstanding. Would you not rather have it be a misunderstanding as opposed to the truth?"

Terra sighed. "I guess so, but I'm so sure that what I'm saying is true. If you could do me a favor and talk to her for me, that would…"

"No, I cannot talk to her for you. You must talk to her yourself. Gloria is a nice girl, and I love her so much. I am quite sure that once this issue with Gar has settled down, you two would make great friends." She smiled at her and began to walk to the school. "I will see you at some point during the day, correct?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" She sighed and sat on a bench.

At that moment, Beast Boy and Gloria approached the front of the building. They hardly noticed Terra sitting on the bench, so they continued walking, talking, and laughing.

Terra could not take it anymore. She rose in anger and yelled, "**You won't even say hi to me!**"

Beast Boy slapped his head and ran back towards her. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Hi, Tara."

Gloria grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the building. "Come on, Gar! We need to get to class on time!"

"Can't I just talk to Tara for a few minutes?" he insisted.

"We're gonna be late!" Gloria insisted.

"Uh… ok…" They entered, Terra following relatively close behind them, steam puffing above her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch, since Gloria had second lunch, Beast Boy and Terra made their way to the table Raven and Myra had reserved for the group. Accompanying them were Cyborg, Megan, Alan, and Jack.

Myra was eating a thin turkey sandwich when she glanced at Beast Boy and Terra, who were not making a sound, other than the sound of them chewing on food. "You two are unusually quiet today."

"In fact, you guys have been quiet for the past week, now that I think about it…" added Raven.

"Yeah, what's happened to you guys?" asked Cyborg.

"Ooo… I sense tension…" joked Alan.

Megan nudged his elbow. "Oh, hush you!" She looked back at Beast Boy and Terra. "But seriously guys, what's wrong?" she asked, pretending she did not know what the problem was. Terra could sense her intentions, so she remained silent so Beast Boy could answer the question.

He, however, only shrugged and continued eating.

"Actually, I really don't know either…" lied Terra. Megan only continued eating.

Beast Boy turned to Terra and smiled. "Hey! I know a way to start a conversation! What'd the turkey sandwich say to the ham sandwich?" he joked.

"No Gar. Please don't tell your stupid jokes while I'm trying to eat. You'll make me puke," Raven said, almost begging.

"Yeah, Gar. Don't tell jokes, all right? It's just that… they don't really suit lunch time, especially for Rae here," Cyborg agreed.

Terra decided that she should talk to Beast Boy again. "Gar, how about we have a discussion in the corner? I think we do need to talk."

"But I haven't finished my tofu burger yet!" he whined.

Jack interrupted and asked, "Why are you eating tofu? That stuff's nasty!"

"Not if you're a vegetarian! Then it's food galore!" he exclaimed, proudly announcing his love for fake meat.

"Vegetarian…" grumbled Jack. "I'll eat normal vegetables, but tofu?"

Cyborg happily stated, "I knew people like you existed somewhere! I just had to get out of that tofu-scented tower, if you can even call it 'scented'…"

"The tower didn't smell like tofu! It smelled like your burnt bacon! Those poor pigs…"

"They're already dead," Jack stated. "What's the point in not cooking the bacon if they're already packaged in those strips?"

"I hear ya." Cyborg and Jack high-fived. "That's the kind of logic I'd like to hear more often."

"You guys are friggin' cannibals," Beast Boy moaned as he rested his head on his hand in frustration.

Terra sighed and crashed her head on the table. "I'm never gonna talk to him…"

Megan also sighed, shook her head, but did not say anything.

Terra truly felt that she really needed to talk it out sooner rather than later. She grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and said, "We're going to talk, all right? I don't care if you're finished with your burger or not, but we still have to talk." They made their way to a corner of the cafeteria.

Terra threw his wrist and demanded, "We're going to talk, and we're going to talk now!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "… What's there to talk about?"

"You've been spending too much time with Gloria. I talked to Kori about it, but she didn't believe me about it. I think she's… well, flirting with you."

Beast Boy was confused. "But we're just friends!"

"It doesn't look like it!"

He sighed. "Does it really look like we're dating?"

"Well, I think it does! And I'm your girlfriend!"

"How does it look like we're dating?"

"Well, didn't you notice this morning that she was taking you away from me?"

"Yeah, but I was going to be late…"

"You had fifteen more minutes to get ready for Algebra! And since when did you care about being late anyways? You used to always sleep in! Now you're scared of being late after getting to school 15 minutes early!"

That was whenthe lunch bell rang. Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders. "Tara, we're just friends, alright? Believe me, if I wanted to date someone other than you, which will probably be never, I'd tell you, all right? Don't worry about something that will never happen." He smiled. "Just 'cause all the ladies love me, doesn't mean I love all the ladies like I love you!"

As he walked away, Terra smiled. That was probably one of the sweetest things he had ever told her. There was nothing to worry about him. But she was still concerned about Gloria and their friendship. He could change his mind. But she was not nearly as worried as she was earlier in the day, but what he told her did not eliminate her worries. She returned to her table, grabbed her school supplies, and headed to her next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, Cyborg and Raven met up in the hallway, somewhat surrounded by many other students. Jack was with Cyborg.

"Hey, we're kinda bored around here. Boy, I remember last year when things started to get boring, some of the guys that were brave enough would carry their girlfriends all the way across the hallway. Why don't we do that now?" Jack insisted.

Raven crossed her arms at Cyborg. "No."

He smiled. "Aw, come on, Rae! It'll be fun! Besides,it's not like youhave to do the carrying!"

Raven sighed, but before her last bit of breath escaped her body, she was already being swept off her feet. Her eyes became very wide. Cyborg had lifted her in the air and had tossed her over his shoulders. The crowd of students cheered as he dashed across the hallway with his loved one over his shoulder.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, Myra and Clive heard the cheering from different sections of the building, so they entered the main hallway to see Cyborg running up and down the hallway.

When Cyborg was done, he gently put Raven back on her feet. "Now, wasn't that fun?"

"It was humiliating." She crossed her arms again.

"So? They loved it! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy me sweeping you off your feet!"

She sighed. "Whatever you say … but don't do it again."

He smiled. "All right."

Robin grinned slyly at Starfire. "Oh Kori…"

"Yes, Dick?"

He swooped under her and picked her up.

She screamed, "Dick! Dick! Put me down!" A smile was still placed on her face, despite how many times she tried to turn it upside-down.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you! At least Brittany isn't carrying you! I wouldn't ever hurt you or do anything that might hurt you!"

She looked over towards the other students as they cheered away. She realized that she really was having fun, so she cheered with the crowd.

At that moment, Robin began to pant. He was losing his grip on her. She fell out of his arms as he fell to the ground. Starfire let out a little "eep" as the crowd booed.

"Oh shut-up! She's bigger than me!" he yelled to them.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Starfire asked, surprised.

Brittany shoved her way through the crowd of students and helped Robin to his feet. "Oh Dick! Why didn't you carry me? I'm probably lighter than this… fatty that you carried instead!"

Robin and Starfire both growled at her. Starfire responded, "Because you are probably fatter! You are not his girlfriend, anyways!"

Robin was a little surprised that she actually called her fat. He knew he did not like her, but he had never heard her call anyone she did not like an American insult. He looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I called her fat. But she is a replobite that must stop trying to steal you away from me!"

Brittany looked at her strangely. "What's a replobite? A computer chip?"

Starfire put her hands on her hips. "Would you not like to know…"

"Yeah. You speak another language or something?"

Starfire pouted. "I refuse to talk to you. You would not be able to understand, anyways."

At that moment, Beast Boy had fallen on top of Brittany, Terra with him.

"Woo hoo! That was FUN!" Terra cheered as she and BB sat on top of Brittany.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so… I just wanted to carry someone, and why not you? I'm sorry I dropped you though. I guess you're a little heavy for me…"

"Hey! You'd better not be calling me fat!"

He smiled nervously. "No, of course not! Why would I do that?"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LOSERS!" yelled something from below them.

Terra and Beast Boy looked at what was below them. They giggled. "Let's just stay on top of her for a little while longer…" joked Beast Boy.

"NOOOOOOO!"

They laughed. "He was joking! Why would we stay on you for a while anyways? You're extremely uncomfortable!" Terra laughed some more.

"That wasn't funny, losers!"

On the other end of the hallway, Myra and Clive were laughing to themselves. "You know, it'd be fun to be carried to the other side." She smiled.

Clive took her comment as a hint, and swept Myra off of her feet.

"Clive! You can carry me!"

"Hey, you know I'm stronger than I look!" he yelled as he ran across the hallway. The crowd cheered once more. "Besides, you wanted to be carried down the hallway, right?"

"Yeah, but I was just kinda imagining it in my head. I didn't think that it could actually happen."

"Well, you thought wrong."

As Terra and Beast Boy got off Brittany and as she was about to get up off the floor, Clive stepped on her back with all of the weight of Myra and himself all upon her. The step made one sound: Craaaaaack.

"OUCH! THAT HURT! YOU'D BETTER SAY SORRY!"

Myra stuck her tongue out. "Hahahahahaha! Why would I apologize? We're not even yet!"

"Even? You bitch! What did I ever do to you?"

Clive was beginning to lose balance, so he toppled over on top of Myra. They crashed to the floor, laughing.

"That was fun!" giggled Myra.

"But let us not do it again. I'm tired…"

She sighed. "Fine…"

At that moment, the principal entered the hallway. "What's going on in here!"

One of the jocks from the crowd yelled, "RUN!" Everyone ran out of the building as quickly as they could before the principal could catch them. He sighed and figured that it wasn't really any real danger; they just did not want to get caught.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just outside the building, the Titans, Jack, Sara, Myra, Clive, Megan, and Alan were discussing homecoming plans.

"We're going to go to Applebee's for dinner before the dance. Does that sound good?" suggested Robin.

"Where is that?" asked Starfire.

"It's somewhere downtown. I think it's close to Dick's neighborhood," explained Myra.

"Oh. Then let us go!"

"I agree. We can go there, then I can drive everyone to the dance. The restaurant isn't too far from the school, so I can take two trips if necessary," Cyborg suggested.

"That sounds very good Victor," agreed Clive.

"Hey, I can drive too," Jack stated. "I even have a mini-van. That way we don't have to take two trips."

Alan nudged Megan's elbow. "Don't you just love having senior friends?"

"I didn't think it'd be possible. I thought all seniors hated freshman. I guess not," Megan smiled.

"Then it's settled. Everyone tell your parents, go dress shopping if you're a girl, and when it's time to go to the dance, we eat, then go to it. It'll be a fun night!" exclaimed Terra.

"Dress shopping?" asked Raven and Myra.

Starfire's face lit up. "Oh! We get to go to the mall of shopping! Let us go on Saturday! It will be so much fun! I cannot wait!"

Raven moaned. "Do we have to?"

"Do you have a dress appropriate for the dance?" asked Terra.

"No, but…"

"Raven, buy a dress. You'll look gorgeous!" Cyborg insisted.

She sighed. "Fine… Myra, you'll have to come too."

"I guess so." She thought for a moment. "I guess it won't be so bad… after all, not all of the dresses are pink and girly. There can be some extremely gorgeous black dresses! Actually, most dresses are black…"

"Then I guess it won't be so bad after all, if most of the dresses are black and relatively modest. One thing I can't stand is when girls with D breasts wear short dresses with too much cleavage showing. Oh yeah, straight girls _really _want to see that."

Robin looked at his watch. "I'm going to be late for soccer practice if I don't leave soon."

"I'll be late for tennis. We'll see each other tomorrow. And dress shopping is Saturday. Ok, I think that'll work. Bye everyone!"

Everyone exchanged goodbyes as Beast Boy approached Starfire and asked her, "Do you really think that Gloria's flirting with me? How often does she talk about me at home?"

Starfire was a little perplexed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Cuz Tara seems upset about it, even after we've discussed it, and I don't know if she's right or not."

"I do believe she is wrong. She says that you two are just friends at home, and you say that you are just friends."

"I guess so… but I just don't want Tara mad at me later on. I try and convince her she's wrong, and I definitely know she's not as worried as she was earlier, but still..."

Starfire suggested, "Well, how about Gloria comes with us to homecoming! And then we can see how she really feels for you."

"I don't know… Tara won't be happy…"

"She will grow accustomed to it. I will take Gloria shopping for dresses with the rest of us, and we will see how Gloria talks with Tara. I am sure they would make good friends if Tara would just try."

He thought for a moment. "You're probably right Kori. They'd get along great if I weren't there, I'm sure. Boy, not too long ago, it'd be a dream come true to have two girls fighting over me, if Tara and Gloria are really fighting over me, but now it's giving me a headache. And a joker's block."

She giggled. "I am sure you will be able to tell jokes again as soon as this is over your head. I will see you tomorrow, Gar."

"Bye Kori." They each returned home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well... I'm sorry for the late, late, LATE update. I'll do better next time, I promise. School's out, so I'll have a little more time to write. My inspiration also jumped up a notch or two, so maybe you'll see another update in August or something. If I had time earlier I would, but I'm busy during the summer too. The only issue that's during school is homework, but I'm just out of the house a lot. Again, so, so sorry about the late update. I hope you guys understand. Just remember that being a junior in high school takes up waaaaay too much time! Thank goodness I'll be a senior, with NO AP classes, so… yeah.

Review!

Vandagirl :D


	12. Dress Shopping!

Sorry for this extremely late update… I was going to update months ago, but I wanted to check it over one more time first before I posted it, and… I never got around to checking it one more time until today. But here you go!

Hmm… well, how do I explain this? Umm… expect the unexpected in this chapter. That's all I'm saying. Oh, and forget about the technicalities in real life. This is fanFICTION, so I don't have to be 100 percent real, ok? Just so I don't get any flames for that one…

Oh, and for Talon, you said you wanted to see more of Cyborg and Jack, so towards the end, you will see it. See, I told you I just wasn't at the right place in the story. And mangomanga, everyone will get their stories completed eventually. If it's being neglected now it won't be neglected later. Everyone, just remember that. This is bound to be a long story (and I'm bad at updating!) so everything will be tied together and not neglected eventually. Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Vandagirl does not own Dots, Radio Shack, or Macy's. Or Teen Titans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Dress Shopping!

At about 10 o'clock in the morning, just as the mall was about to open, Terra and Megan stood outside the mall with the warm Saturday morning weather. Being the weekend before homecoming, the mall was bound to be crowded, so they made sure they were as early as possible so all the good dresses were still available.

Megan paced up and down the entrance and looked at her watch. "Raven and Myra were supposed to be here five minutes ago! What's taking them?"

"Relax, Meg," Terra suggested convincingly. "They'll be here. Just give them some time. We're missing Kori and Sara too. Don't waste your anger on Raven and Myra. They'll be here eventually. So… don't get all been-out-of-shape about this. I mean, we're only going dress shopping. It's not like we're going on an extremely important date or anything. They'll be here when they're here." She sat down on a nearby bench and placed her black purse next to her.

Megan sighed and sat next to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They'll be here eventually."

At that moment, two figures dressed in black came running towards them. When they were in front of the other two girls, Megan exclaimed, "Raven, Myra, it's about time!"

"Geez, sorry…" stated Myra. "I kinda wanted to sleep until 11 o'clock or so, but I forgot about this thing, so… I kinda had to keep Raven waiting."

"But it was fine by me. The only reason why I'm going to homecoming is because Victor wants me to."

"But that's a good reason. Come on, it'll be fun!" Terra insisted.

Raven looked past the others as she responded, "… whatever…"

"Now we just have to wait for Kori and Sara. I wonder where they are…" stated Megan.

Raven remembered something. "Gar told me, I don't know why, that she was bringing someone else with us. I wasn't listening to him enough to remember who she's bringing… probably something about that redhead he hangs around a lot…"

Terra became confused. "Gar said… wait, why in the world is Kori bringing…"

She was cut off with, "Were are here! Apologies for being late!" The voice belonged to none other than Starfire; following behind her were Sara and, as Terra most likely assumed, Gloria.

Megan smiled. "Good, everyone's finally here. Let's get going so we can buy things on sale before the other girls take them."

Terra's mouth gaped wide open. What was Gloria doing here? She wasn't going to homecoming, was she? There was only one way to find out. She approached Starfire and asked her, "Kori, why is Gloria here? You didn't tell me she was coming with us!"

Starfire nodded. "I did not tell you because it was supposed to be a surprise. And I know you do not really have anything against my sister. You are just jealous of Gar and she. But there is no need to feel jealousy of any kind. They are merely friends, and once you and my sister settle your differences, you will become friends too."

"But…but…" Terra's eyes could tell anyone she was begging… for something.

Starfire put her hand in front of Terra's face. "There are no 'buts' needed in this conversation. My sister is a lovable girl, and today while we are shopping, you will realize that."

Terra sighed as she and the other six girls entered the building.

The mall was huge. Just in that specific entrance hall there were seven different stores, plus a couple of souvenir stands. Starfire gazed around in awe and wonder at how large this place was. To her right was a Dots. She ran inside. "Come friends! We must shop here first!"

Megan scratched her head. "Kori, I'm not sure if they sell homecoming dresses in there…"

Sara, forgetting how quiet she normally was, grabbed Megan's wrist and said, "Oh come on! We can still have fun in here!" She pulled Megan in, and following them were Terra, Gloria, and Myra.

Raven stayed put. "Actually, I'll pass on this store." But Myra grabbed her hand and dragged her in as well.

Inside Dots were white walls, a purple carpet, and racks upon racks of girls' clothing. All the girls raced around the store to see what kind of clothes they liked. Raven and Myra seemed to enjoy looking around more slowly, but they were still at least vaguely interested.

Terra came across a yellow T-shirt with black writing that said, "You're not invited." She ran up to Megan and asked, "Should I get this, even though we're only supposed to buy our homecoming dresses with this money? This shirt is only ten dollars, so I'm not sure if I want to get it. What do you think?"

Megan paused. "How much money do you have?"

"About… sixty-five dollars. What do you think?"

Megan struck a thinking pose. "Hmm… how about you buy your dress first, and then if you have enough money afterwards, go right ahead."

Terra headed back to the rack. "All right. I just hope someone else doesn't take it."

Gloria was standing next to the rack with her arms crossed. "I highly doubt anyone else would buy that shirt. Most girls aren't like you."

Just after she put the shirt back on the rack, she cocked an eyebrow at Gloria. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean? Was that a compliment or an insult?"

Gloria frowned. "I don't understand why Gar likes you. You can't even tell the difference between a compliment or an insult even if it smacked you right across your ugly face!"

"Well you know what? He couldn't care less! He likes me, for me. Nothing else."

Raven and Myra looked up from their business and watched Terra and Gloria bicker. "This doesn't look good," Raven mentioned.

"I hear you. I've seen girls fight over boys, and it's not pretty. Let's break them up before they start a fire," Myra agreed. The two of them pulled the other two girls apart from their fight.

Terra frowned heavily as she shouted, "I knew it! You're after Gar! I was right and everyone else was wrong!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out!" Gloria retorted.

Raven had been holding onto Terra. "So, she _is_ after your boyfriend. I thought you were the only girl who could like him that way. This world never seizes to amaze me."

Gloria tried to struggle out of Myra's grasp. "He's mine! He likes me more! He's just afraid of breaking up with you!"

"How do you know that! Why would he be afraid?" Terra shouted.

Myra shook her head. "This argument sounds awfully familiar, Gloria. Your sister is in a similar situation, except this time, Tara is the victim instead of Kori, and you're the enemy trying to steal the boyfriend. You play Brittany Sanders' role in Kori's problem. Don't you think that's a little sad?" She paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, where IS Kori? And Megan and Sara?"

Raven figured it was safe to let go of Terra, so after she did, rather than checking to see for herself if it was safe, she noticed Starfire, Megan, and Sara running away from some male figure. "They're over there running from something. We should see what's going on."

Myra nodded her head and let go of Gloria. "Right. Come on guys. We should see what's up." Myra led the other three, but before they left the store, she added, "Gloria, Tara, please don't fight. Now's not the time to do so. Just follow me and don't cause trouble. In fact, don't even say a word to each other, okay?"

Terra and Gloria just glared at each other for a second, but soon followed Raven and Myra. As soon as all four of them exited the store, Myra stopped in her tracks and stared at what was happening. She saw a man chasing the other three girls. He was actually not running, but flying. He was firing green energy bolts from his hands and from his eyes. He was laughing maniacally, saying things like, "Oh, this is fun!" or "I don't want this to end!" in between laughs.

Raven was staring with Myra with a frown, but all that could come out of her mouth were the words, "Drain's back…"

Terra watched closely behind Raven and responded, "But why here?"

"That's Drain?" asked Myra.

Gloria gasped. "That's the guy Kori was telling me about! Why would he be attacking her now?"

"I know why he'd be attacking her," replied Raven, "But why is he attacking Megan and Sara?"

"No! Kori! Megan! I'm coming!" shouted Terra. She ran towards the action, but Raven grabbed her wrist. "Hey, let me go!"

"No Tara. It's too dangerous. We have to think of a plan. We can't just run out there. We'd get stuck in the action with Kori, Megan, and Sara."

"But what can we do?" asked Gloria.

Myra thought for a moment. She came up with an idea. "I have it! Raven and Tara, you run over to the side of the action and distract him. Gloria and I will direct the others to Dots. Then when you have the chance, make a run for it to Dots. He won't have enough room to fly around in there, since there are too many racks of stuff. Are we clear?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Not the greatest plan, but what else do we have? Come on, Tara." They both ran towards the action and shifted to the side.

Drain spotted them and shouted, "Raven! Tara! Long time no see! Want to have some fun?"

"Bring it on!" replied Terra. They stood in a fighting pose until Drain raced towards them. They began running towards the store, but kept turning out of the entranceway wing because the others hadn't made it to the store yet.

Myra and Gloria raced towards the other three. Gloria immediately went by Starfire's side and asked, "Kori, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern," she responded as she inhaled some extra breath.

"Come on. Let's head for Dots. We can hide there," Myra commanded.

"But what about Raven and Tara?" asked Megan.

"They'll join us in a minute. They'll be fine. But for now we have to run to the store before Drain catches us." The five of them made their way to the store and each of them hid behind a clearance rack.

Meanwhile, Raven and Terra were still being chased by Drain. They had found out that the others had made it safely back to Dots, so they made their way towards it. But just before they entered the store, Drain chanted, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and lifted the two girls in the air, carrying them in a black bubble.

Terra sighed and shouted at Myra, even though she could not see her, "Myra! Your plan didn't work! We're trapped in a giant black bubble!"

Myra dashed out of the store and saw them float away in the bubble. "I'm sorry this plan didn't work out! Uh… I just hope you'll be all right!"

Raven crossed her arms. "Got any more plans, genius?"

Myra ignored her friend's sarcasm and responded, "I'll get you out… somehow! Just… hang on for a few minutes!"

Raven sighed. "Great. A maniac is carrying us away with my powers, and my new best friend can't help us. This is so my idea of a fun weekend."

"Relax, Raven. It's not like he's going to kill us. He could have done that a long time ago if he wanted to. We'll get out of this… somehow," Terra explained to her.

When Drain was finally done taking them away, he let the bubble die down and let them drop on the ground. They were located outside a Macy's, somewhat near the food court. "Now, why do you think I put you down here?" he asked the girls.

Terra made a guess. "Uh… you're going to help us with our dress shopping?"

"You're turning into your boyfriend…" Raven commented.

Drain chuckled, "Not quite, my dear. Take another guess."

"Can't you just tell us already? This is a waste of time," Raven bluntly stated.

He pouted. "Fine, little-Miss-Impatient. I'll give you a hint." He began pacing around them. "Now, what are the names of the six boys you are friends with?"

Terra was the first to answer. "Gar, Dick…"

"Victor, Jack…" Raven added.

"Alan and…"

The two girls took one look at each other in the eye, and finished at the same time monotonously, "Clive."

"Haha! You're correct!"

"What did you do with them?" Raven finally asked.

He laughed a little more. "Well, let's see… first, I kidnapped them from their homes. Then, I took them here to Macy's. I kind of… gave them a makeover."

Raven and Terra stared at each other for ten seconds, each second their eyes getting wider and wider. Then Terra finally asked, "A… makeover?" Soon, Terra burst out laughing and Raven snorted, trying her very hardest to suppress her laughter. They could only imagine what kind of "makeover" this had become.

Drain chuckled. "Yes, it is funny, isn't it? Guess who helped me?"

Raven wiped a few tears from her eyes, even though she thought she had kept it all inside. She took a deep breath, but still left a smirk on her face.

Terra clutched her waist since it began to hurt her too much. She wiped tears from her eyes as well. Then she asked, "Oh, what was that Drain? What did you say?"

"I said, 'guess who helped me'?" he answered a bit sourly.

Terra thought for a moment, "Hmm… Slade?" She immediately started rolling on the floor, laughing at her own joke.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I resent the comment I made earlier. You _are_ your boyfriend."

Drain smacked his forehead. "What has gotten into you, Tara? Have you gone on some sugar high? Or… maybe some sort of illegal high…"

Terra immediately snapped out of her slaphappy mood, glared at Drain, and shouted, "No, I am not on a sugar high, or an illegal high for that matter!"

"You thought _she_ was on drugs? I mean, sure she's acting weird, but what else do you expect when your guy friends are dressed up like drag queens?"

"Wait… you mean Tara's not on drugs? And she had THAT mood change? Ah man! That is _rich!_ You HAVE to reenact that moment for me! Raven, there's a Radio Shack right over there. Video cameras are on sale for fifty dollars. Could you buy one for me, pretty please?"

"No. If you want a video camera, go buy one yourself."

"And, please. I have better things to do than follow your orders. Besides, I probably couldn't reenact it the way you want me to anyway," Terra responded.

"Fine! I'll go buy the camera myself!" He stormed away into the Radio Shack.

At that moment, Starfire, Myra, Megan, Sara, and Gloria raced over to Raven and Terra. Starfire explained to them, "We apologize that we could not help. We were, however, spying on you and Drain. Dick has been… made-over?"

Myra crossed her arms. "I can't believe he put Clive in make-up. Why are the friends of the Teen Titans being punished?"

Sara looked strangely at Starfire. "Kori, why would someone even think of putting make-up and dresses on guys? That's just so gross! Guys' legs are just so… hairy! It's disgusting!"

Megan smirked. "That's for sure. I mean, Alan'll look like… me! That's just wrong!"

Starfire grew anxious. "Oh, we must help our friends, for they are in danger of embarrassment beyond belief! We must return them to their normal male form before they are seen in public!"

Gloria stood there and thought about Beast Boy in a dress. "Wow… Gar in a dress… that's actually kind of disgusting. But I wonder if it's pink!" She giggled. "He's so funny!"

Myra noticed Drain walking out of Radio Shack and ordered, "We should go to Macy's and find them before Drain does something to them, like take them out in the open. Come on, let's go." They all headed towards the store and entered.

They came to a fork in the path near the entrance, so Raven and Myra indicated them to split up, Raven, Myra, Terra, and Megan to the right, and Starfire, Gloria, and Sara to the left. They each continued their paths, sometimes getting distracted by the clothes and jewelry, especially Starfire. To her group's left, they found a dressing room.

Sara asked, "Do you think they're in there?"

"Probably," answered Gloria. "If Drain was telling the truth, where else would they be? I'm just surprised no one else in the mall knows about this yet."

"I say we should check to see if we can find them," suggested Starfire.

The three of them entered the dressing room. It was like a normal dressing room, about six changing stalls, not including the handicapped one. The stalls were very off-white, the walls were white, and the carpet was dark purple.

Starfire stepped inside the dressing area and looked around. "Dick? Friends? Are you in here, or are you not?"

A voice came out of the handicapped stall. "Kori? Is that you?"

Starfire lit up. "Dick! Dick I have found you!" She rushed to the handicapped stall and opened the door. Lo and behold, all six boys were sitting on the bench in the stall, each of them looking like someone had died.

Robin was wearing a light purple tank top dress that almost reached to his feet. He was wearing white gloves and white high-heeled shoes. He was also wearing pink lipstick, purple eye shadow, black mascara, and brown eyeliner. His hair was combed so that it was down and it reached to the middle of his ears.

Cyborg was wearing a light blue dress that reached his knees. It had a little more sleeve than a tank top, and there was lace at the edges of the sleeves. His sandals were silver high heels. His make-up was red lipstick, blue eye shadow, and blue mascara. He wore large silver magnetic hoop earrings.

Beast Boy's dress was, in fact, pink. The collar was extended to where the shoulder started, and the sleeves were poofed and reached about halfway down the upper arm. His shoes were also pink, and were high-heeled as well. He wore fake pink nails, and sterling sliver magnetic pendants with pink jewels in the middle. He wore pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, pink eyeliner, and black mascara. His hair was put up in pigtails, with pink ribbons, of course.

Jack was probably the ugliest of them all, considering that fact that his face was the most masculine. His dress was burgundy with sparkles, and it was a sleeveless dress that reached his knees. He wore silver high heels that also sparkled. He wore hoop earrings with the circumference of a pop can. His make-up was a lot of dark red lipstick, dark red eye shadow, and lots and lots of blush as an attempt to hide the extreme masculinity of his face.

Alan did, in fact, look a lot like his sister. His dreadlocks had been removed, so his hair was in an afro. His dress was a tomato red with black lining on the collar, the end of the skirt, and the sleeves. The sleeves were a regular short sleeve, and the dress went down to his ankles. He wore red lipstick, pink eye shadow, and black mascara. His shoes were ruby red, and they sparkled.

Clive's outfit was one that looked like Myra would wear. The dress was black with flowers made up of sparkled outlines. There were no sleeves except for the elastic straps to hold the dress up. The dress reached a little past his knees, and was laced at the bottom. His shoes were black, they were heeled, but not high-heeled. His make-up was black: black lipstick, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and black mascara.

Gloria and Sara rushed right behind Starfire and they both entered the stall. Gloria burst out laughing as she glanced at Beast Boy. He groaned in embarrassment.

Sara exited the stall and said, "I'll go find Raven and the others and tell them that we found you. I'll bring them here so they can… well, what are we going to do, anyways?"

Starfire thought. "How about you get Raven and friends and we will think of something. Right now Gloria and I will keep them company." Sara left and did as instructed.

Gloria sat in Beast Boy's lap and hugged his neck. "Gar, you look so silly in your pink dress!"

Beast Boy only moaned and answered, "Why do I have to wear pink? Why me? Why not Dick?"

Starfire giggled. "Because if my beloved Dick wore pink, then I would have to change my mind as to how beautiful he looks right now!" She sat in Robin's lap and smiled. "Dick, you look beautiful."

Robin moaned, "But I'm a boy! I'm not _supposed_ to be beautiful!"

Cyborg agreed. "And boys aren't supposed to wear large silver hoop earrings! Or make-up! That is, unless they're gay, but none of us are gay!"

Clive stood up. "Why on Earth was I chosen to wear a dress with flowers on it? This is ridiculous!" He put his hands on his hips.

The other five glared at him. Then Beast Boy finally said, "At least you get to wear black! Look at me! I'm a giddy little drag queen over here! I'm wearing the girliest color ever invented! At least your dress is a little more masculine!"

"Dude, there's no such thing as a masculine dress," Jack added irritably. "We all look like a bunch of idiots in a clown show."

Alan sighed. "Well, at least Megan might be able to find a dress. She might like the one I'm wearing."

Starfire tried to end the discussion by saying, "It does not matter. You will not stay like this permanently, so there is no need to fret over each others' beauty." The others only stared at her. She responded, "I was merely making a joke…"

"I'm sorry Kori," Robin said. "It's just not funny right now. We'll laugh about this later… much, much later."

"Yeah, when we're eighty," Beast Boy commented. "That's when we'll be stuck at the nursing home our kids sent us to, and then we'll all be taking our medicines…"

Jack glared at Beast Boy. "Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Nope," Cyborg stated. "He just talks and cracks jokes all day."

"Hey!" Gloria screamed. "Don't be mean to Garry-Gar! His jokes are funny!"

That was when Cyborg realized that Gloria was really, really, _really_ flirting with Beast Boy. He decided to spare Beast Boy the awkward situation that would come about when Terra came. "Gloria, how about you get off Gar before Tara kills you…"

Gloria frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. The blonde one is the queen around here." She then got out of Beast Boy's lap. He made a sigh of relief.

The others looked around, shaking their heads at whomever they made eye contact with next.

Shortly after the brief moment of silence, Sara, followed by the clump of remaining girls, opened the door to the stall. The four behind her only stared at them with wide eyes.

Myra rushed over to Clive and smiled. "Clive, you look like… me!"

He looked down in his lap, looked back up at Myra, and responded, "So that must be why I'm the one to wear black! But… if that is the case, then why is Gar the one to wear pink?"

Terra stared at Beast Boy, then burst into laughter. She gave him a hug across his neck and shouted, "You look so funny! You look funnier than you normally do!"

"You mean, I always look funny?"

Gloria shoved Terra out of the way and answered, "No, that's just mean old Tara talking. I think you look handsome!"

"Actually Gloria," Terra retorted, "I was joking. Truth is, he _is_ funny. That, 'mean old Gloria,' is a compliment."

"Ok, ok. Break it up, you two," Megan insisted. They only glared at each other. Beast Boy didn't do anything except watch.

Cyborg whispered towards Raven, "Ok, I guess Tara was telling the truth. Weird, I didn't know another girl could like Gar that way…"

"I know. It's amazing. I was stunned myself," she replied. She couldn't help but stare at Cyborg's light blue designer outfit.

He looked down in his lap in embarrassment. "Aw man… why us?"

She sat down right next to him. "We'll get you out of this." She thought for a moment. "By the way, how did Drain get you guys in those dresses?"

Megan agreed. "Yeah, you guys wouldn't normally let him make you over… would you?" She placed her eye on Alan, who was twiddling his thumbs and staring at his lap.

All six boys had heard Megan's words. They each exchanged glances, but none of them could come up with a word to say.

"Please tell us," Starfire insisted. "Why will you not speak?"

"All Drain told me and Raven was that he took all you guys from your homes and gave you makeovers. He didn't say how or…" Terra paused. "Wait, he _did_ say someone was helping him, but…"

The boys seemed to be taken aback by her comment, but no one seemed to notice.

Terra continued, "… we were supposed to guess who it was. Raven wouldn't guess, and I was a bit busy laughing to guess a serious answer, so I guessed Slade."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Slade? Of all the crazy villains out there who could have helped him, you guessed _Slade?_"

Beast Boy burst out laughing. "Dude, you thought _SLADE_ gave us makeovers? That's totally hilarious!" He began prancing around the room. "Oo! Look at me! I'm a pretty little villain named Slade! I, like, put make-up on my worst enemies! I'm so totally powerful!"

Nobody was laughing. Not even Terra or Gloria, who both just stood there in utter disappointment. They had no idea that Beast Boy was effeminate.

Raven crossed her arms and responded to his acting, "I think he's been a drag queen for a little too long…"

Beast Boy, in an attempt to save his reputation, rushed over to Terra and Gloria to explain. "Dude, I swear I don't normally act like that! It was totally the pink dress! I swear! Please don't hate me!" He got on his knees and begged.

"All right, Gar," Terra said first. "I don't think you're coming out of the closet."

"I don't think so either…" Gloria added.

"Nobody's coming out of the closet!" a familiar female voice screamed. "What are all these girls doing here? They're not allowed!"

"Brittany!" shouted Myra.

Brittany opened the door and approached them. "That's right! Now get out so I can give Dick, Clive, and Alan decent pairs of earrings!"

Starfire became enraged. "Why are you doing this to my friends? I order you to let them be their own selves again!"

Brittany only laughed. "I can't do that! I only take orders from Drain!"

"Why are you working for Drain?" Myra asked irritably. "Shouldn't you be buying your homecoming dress like the rest of us? That is, the rest of us _girls?_"

Brittany laughed again. "I only want what is most expensive and beautiful! I shouldn't be looking for sales in a cheap mall for a dress! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Myra didn't hesitate to answer the question. "I think you're a stupid bitch! But fine, go waste your money on a dress you're only going to wear once. Like I'd bother to stop you…"

"I'm not going to spend any of _my_ money! Drain's going to buy it for me! Of course, I'll be with him so he doesn't get me anything ugly. Boys have such awful taste in dresses…"

"We're not supposed to have good taste!" exclaimed Cyborg. "We don't wear dresses!"

"You do now…" she responded with an evil grin.

Raven crossed her arms. "That was utterly unpredictable…" she responded sarcastically.

"But that still does not tell us why our boys are dressed the way they are dressed," commented Starfire. "Why did they let you decorate them?"

She only increased the size of her smile. "It was easy. I've got a gun, and I showed it to the boys. Either they die, or they turn into girls. Of course, just as I thought they would, they chose the girl part. I honestly don't think that dressing as the opposite sex is _really_ worse than death. I mean, at least…"

"Let them go!" Starfire demanded.

"Why should I? I've got a gun, remember?" That was when she held it up in the air.

"Are you afraid to use it?" Jack asked--randomly.

"Of course not!" she answered proudly.

"Well, you should be. Have you forgotten about the law?"

"Yeah, but what could you do about it? No one can hear us! And none of you have cell phones! Drain kidnapped you all while you were still in your pajamas!"

Jack signaled to Sara. "Hey, cute brunette."

Having not said anything in a while, she immediately felt out of place, but she still answered shyly, "M-me?"

"You're the only cute brunette around here."

Sara began to blush brightly.

Jack smirked. "What's your name?"

"Um… Sara…"

"Sara, is there anything in your purse that could probably help us in this situation?"

She immediately began digging through her petite silver purse, and she pulled out a silver flip-phone. "Oh! I forgot! Daddy loaned this to me in case there was an emergency!"

"Well then, Brittany. Guess you can't fight the law anymore, can you?" He smirked.

Brittany only rolled her eyes. "Oh please. They wouldn't catch me. Drain could take me far away from here."

"Actually, you'd be surprised. Cops don't take murder lightly, in case it wasn't obvious. They'll find you. You kind of stand out from the crowd."

She smiled arrogantly. "I know, don't I?"

"Mmm… not exactly the way you want to stand out, but I guess you can brag about it if you want."

Brittany shook her head, realizing that she completely changed the subject. "Well, I don't care if you call the police! You're still not changing out of these dresses!"

"Brittany, I think we're done torturing for today," Drain said as he entered, as if on cue.

Her eyes were wide with disappointment. "Wh-what? But why?"

"Because, if we torture them out now, then they have the rest of the school year to fly away with easily. Now, we don't want that, do we? No, of course not. We want to take things nice and slowly."

"Yeah but, I thought we were gonna do more today…"

"Are you joking? Putting them in homecoming dresses? Please! That's so lame! We can come up with better ideas than that, can't we? This was just a test run. Besides, the boys suffered much more than the girls. And it's not like it's going to be torture for them if we put the girls in tuxedos! Girls don't mind that stuff as much. Now, can we go? I've got a new video camera and a used Mega Jupiter to test out when I get home!"

"_And_ you have to buy me that dress!"

"Oh that's right…" he remembered painfully. "Four hundred dollars… that's a lot. Oh, what the heck? I'll manage! Come Brittany, let's get out of here."

"Wait," Megan insisted. "How come no one caught you guys doing this? That is, besides us?"

"Oh? You thought people didn't catch us?" Drain implied.

"Okay, how come no one stopped you?" she corrected herself.

"They tried," he began, "But I just knocked the security unconscious. And as for the police, well… let's just say that all their communication devices were on the fritz… it was probably all fixed by the time you girls found the boys, but people just didn't bother calling them anymore since I wasn't causing any more trouble at that point."

"And going through all the trouble with the police and the security was worth this?" Raven asked implying the situation with the dresses.

"Well it certainly wasn't worth getting _in_ trouble for putting boys in dresses," Drain answered. "But it certainly was fun! But I must go now. Toodaloo!" He and Brittany stepped out of the dressing room and closed the stall door.

"So…" Clive began. "If you girls could be so kind as to _leave the dressing room,_ then that would be much appreciated!"

"Clive," Myra responded. "We were going to do that anyway…"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure because some girls probably wanted to—"

"Ok, Clive," Raven interrupted. "We get it. We'll leave." Raven was first to step out of the stall, then followed Myra, Sara, Starfire, Terra, Megan, and then Gloria.

Beast Boy literally ripped off the dress and began swinging it in the air. "**_FREEDOM!_**" he shouted at the very top of his lungs.

Cyborg, noticing the large rip in the dress, pointed at Beast Boy and said, "Yo, I think you're gonna have to pay for that now…"

Beast Boy suddenly stopped cheering and stared at the ripped fabric in utter shock. "Aw MAN!"

"Actually, it'd probably be best if we left the stuff in here," Robin suggested. "That way we won't have to find where the things went. Besides, we wouldn't be stealing the stuff. Just as long as we hang them up on these hooks I think we'll be all right."

"Sounds good to me," Cyborg agreed.

Just after they were done changing out of their dresses, wiped off their make-up, and changed into whatever they were wearing before (most of them wearing an undershirt and lounging pants), they raced out of the dressing room before they had the chance of being seen.

"I wonder if our parents noticed that we were gone…" Clive said to himself.

"I'll just tell them I was following Meg," Alan commented. "I usually like to play tricks on her like that when she's doing something with her girlfriends. Like they care."

"Dude, you'd follow her to the mall in your pajama pants?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, man! It's totally hilarious!"

Cyborg remembered, "My parents should be at work right now. They were probably gone even before Drain took me out of the house."

Beast Boy sighed. "Aw man! What kind of excuse could I give?"

Robin replied, "Well, you could probably say you were sleepwalking… that's probably what I'll say. I honestly don't care if they board my windows and block my door if I tell them that."

"I'll have to say that too," Jack commented. "I mean, they'll believe it, since it's actually happened before."

"You mean you've sleepwalked out of your house before?" Cyborg questioned.

"Out of a hotel, actually. I fell into the pool. It was when I was fourteen. I'll tell you about it later." A bleeping noise sounded all of a sudden. "Oh, someone's trying to text message me." He pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"Dude, you carry your cell phone in your pajamas?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Actually, I don't sleep in these. I walk around the house in them. Random people like to text message me on weekends sometimes."

Clive thought for a moment. "Wait, I thought you said that you didn't have a cell phone…"

"Yeah man, why didn't you call somebody?" Cyborg asked, slightly irritated, since they had the chance of getting out of those dresses earlier.

"You remember what Drain said. All communication devices were on the fritz. And by the time the girls found us, I didn't even bother anymore."

"Then why did you ask Sara if she had a cell phone if you already had one?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin smirked. "Jack, you don't need to answer that question. I already know the answer. He'll figure it out later." He looked around the store to find a clock, and the one he found read 10:45. "I should get going. Anyone else want to come with?"

All the boys followed Robin except for Cyborg and Jack, who stayed put for a few seconds of conversation.

Cyborg smirked. "Hey man, I didn't know that about you!" He punched Jack's fist. "But why'd you do it?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. She felt out of place, and she wasn't saying anything, so I figured, why not let her feel like she's helping us?" He put his hands in his pockets. "My sister's like that too. She's real quiet, but goes crazy whenever she feels important."

"Sounds like you know how to sweep a girl off her feet. And I don't mean carrying her across the hallway. Of course, Sara and Rae are two completely different people. Their only similarities are the fact that they don't seem to open up much."

"Yeah, I guess. But I've dated a few girls before, and they were all loud mouths and gossip queens. I figured I should try the whole 'dating' thing with a different perspective."

Behind them, they heard Raven and Myra talking as they were heading out of the store.

Cyborg turned around. "Hey, Rae. Did you find anything?"

Raven was holding a black tank top dress that would reach halfway past her calves, with laced long sleeves. She looked at the dress, then back at Cyborg. "No Victor. I haven't found a thing."

Myra was holding another black dress, only hers was the one that looked just like the one Clive was wearing. "Don't mind her. It's been a long morning, as you probably already know. Fortunately it didn't take me long to find a dress."

"The bitch found one for you and put it on Clive," Jack joked.

"I know. For once, she did me a favor." She smirked as she and Raven started heading out the door. "Although it'll be the only favor she will do for me, she did me a favor, and _I _get to rub it in her face!"

"You certainly are the evil one around here, aren't you?" Raven commented.

"Yeah right. If _I_ were the evil one around here, I would've taken that gun from her and I would've shot her by now."

"I doubt that gun had any bullets." Raven looked back at the boys. "I'll see you later Victor."

"Bye Rae." The two girls exited the store, and Cyborg and Jack soon decided to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See? Wasn't that more exciting than your typical dress shopping episode? I had actually written this chapter before, but it wasn't finished and I had planned a completely different ending. It would have taken much, much longer to write. It was only like, two-thirds done and it was at least 20 pages on Word. This version is 18 pages and finished, including both authors' notes, so I made the better choice.

Terra was probably a bit OOC at times. But I was just poking at her character. It served a purpose. Besides, it wasn't that bad.

Ok, like I said, the technicalities from real life may not play well 100 percent, but I tried as hard as I could. I really did. I wasn't just throwing around, "what ifs" lazily like other authors do sometimes...

Review, please!

Vandagirl :D


End file.
